New Life
by Angel-Rias
Summary: Kagome has died but has been given a brand new life in the Feudal Era. Although the threat of Naraku is very close, a new threat is forming against Kagome herself.
1. Chapter 1

Year: 1533 AD  
Month: August

Kagome stared in stunned shock. They were all injured so badly. How could they all survive? She didn't think about the fact that her chest was completely speared open. It had happened after they had all fallen.

The jewel was basically gone. All she had left was one little shard. It was the last. No one had thought to look for it in the place it was hidden. It was hidden deep within herself. It was buried in her heart. It was the only thing keeping her moving.

Looking toward the sea, she pushed bloody hair back away from her face. Her entire body was stained in blood. Something caught her attention though. It was farther out in the waters. Pushing herself to her feet, she stumbled into the waves.

Inuyasha groaned as he awoke. He couldn't smell the others nearby. It was then that he realized that he was inside a building.

Pushing himself up, he moved to the door, already feeling that his body had healed. Where were the others? Descending down the stairs, he then scented the others. There was something missing. More like someone.

Entering, he saw Sango, Miroku and Shippo sitting on one side of the table. On the other side rested Kikyo and a woman. Surprisingly, Kikyo looked far healthier than she had in a long time.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha had a confused expression on his shook their head sadly. She was gone.

Shippo spoke up, his voice small. "Before I passed out, I saw Naraku grab her."

Inuyasha's fist tightened, piercing his palms. "Then we'll get her back."

Kikyo hesitated as she spoke up. "Inuyasha… I don't think it will be possible."

Inuyasha frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kikyo looked down. Inuyasha looked at his pack in bewilderment. Miroku spoke up as he hugged Sango. "The Lady Kikyo has regained her full soul."

Inuyasha's face paled. At that moment, Sango burst into tears as Shippo raced out of the building.

_"Child… you must awaken. Your destiny has yet to be fulfilled."_

Kagome turned her face away from the source of the voice. "I have no life left within me. I have no soul."

_"There is yet a soul within you although it is not your own. It is the soul of another that has been awaiting to fill you. You must live though."_

"There is no reason to though." Kagome opened her eyes and suddenly she saw Midoriko before her. She was stunning.

_"I will give you mine Kagome. You will become my reincarnation. We will intertwine with each other and become one."_Kagome blinked. _"Your son Shippo needs you."_

The will to live burst forth then."Yes! I will live."

She saw Midoriko smile and then she felt light fill her. The Shikon shard within her heart fell out into her palm. It was dull. Empty of power.

It was then Kagome realized that she was underwater. She then saw the mermaids. She had once thought them to be beautiful creatures. She could see now that they were not. They brought fear into her. They were so hideous and she could feel the darkness.

Scowling she raised her hands. "No!" Power soared out from her. Blue light spread out from her in a ring. Screams filled the air. Kagome struggled to stay afloat. She was so tired. She would die out here.

Suddenly one of the mermaid's body floated up to her. Something inside her told her to eat so she took a bite from the tail. It was sweet and juicy. She found herself clinging tightly to the corpse, taking bites here and there, every so often resting on the body.

**6 months later**

Inuyasha growled as he faced another puppet. In the last six months, Naraku had become manic in collecting youkai. They hadn't seen hide nor hair of the real Naraku.

Looking to his side, he watched Kikyo. She was stunning as usual. Forcing his mind from the thought of her, he glanced at the others.

Shippo had stopped journeying with them. He stayed back at the village, by the well. He was inconsolable. Sango had grown to accept Kikyo. Now that Kikyo had no duties as a priestess, she acted freely. It reminded them all of Kagome in some ways. Even Sesshomaru had come to offer condolences.

Inuyasha mentally laughed. That was Kagome. She had gotten even his bastard of a brother to respect her.

As he swung Tetsaiga, he watched the puppet shatter. Turning, he began to walk away. "Let's go home." The others looked at him and nodded.

Kagome woke to find herself staring at a coast. She could see a familiar mountain in the distance. She was home. Looking at the carcass, she held on tight and began to swim toward the coast. It was meat that she would need.

As she crawled on shore, she panted softly. Then without bothering to check over herself, she began to tear pieces off the carcass. The scales on the fin were sharp so she used them to cut slices. She used the hair to weave a basket with twigs nearby.

It was late into the night when she finished. Packing the meat in, she stood. She needed to go home. She needed to see her mother. She needed her son. "Mama… Shippo, I'm coming." Her voice was soft but strong and soothing. Her eyes, now an icy blue color, narrowed. Naraku would pay. Blue fire raced across her body, her miko powers reacting.

Sesshomaru tensed inside his castle. For a moment he had felt something powerful surge. It matched his own power. It also had the feel that youkai had when they used the cursed jewel. The one his brother had attempted to collect for so long before his miko had died. It was too quick for him to determine a direction though. Shrugging somewhat, he turned back to his paperwork.

Kikyo tensed. They were nearing the village. She had felt the Shikon Jewel. It was whole as well. But then it was gone. It had been no more than a flash. She recognized the pull of the jewel though. How, after so many months, had the jewel come back? She hadn't felt any sign of it and now merely just a flash of power. Shaking her head, she figured she was feeling things.

Shippo shot up as he felt the bond with his mother grow strong. It had grown faint, almost nonexistent when she had supposedly died. Because it had still been there, he knew she had to be alive still. He figured she had gone back to her time. She was back. He knew it. Something felt different about the bond but he didn't care. All he knew was that she was back. Thing was, it wasn't coming from the well. Before Kaede could stop him, he was out the door. He had to go to her. He just had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**ZyiareHellsing** thanks! Here's your update!  
**iloveyou99** glad you love it!  
**kate** Ill make sure to get chapters up in a timely matter!  
**Midnight** I wanted to make sure everyone was pointed out in this chapter because not every chapter will cover all of them.  
**Momo** Glad you enjoyed. Here's your chapter.

I will be updating as long as I get reviews. I know it sounds selfish but still. It will help me get chapters out lol.

Also I will be asking my reviewers on thoughts on how to progress.

* * *

Year: 1534  
Month: February

* * *

Kagome moved quietly through the trees. She was in the deep forest, going in the direction she felt her son.

"What have we here?"

Freezing, Kagome turned to look about her. Who had said that? She saw no one about her.

"Over here child."

Turning, she found herself facing a tree with a face. "You're a tree."

The tree laughed. "Yes, I am a tree and you have eaten the flesh of a mermaid."

Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "Was I not supposed to? They attacked me and I was stuck on the sea for a long time."

The tree studied her for a long moment. "What do you have in that basket you carry?"

Kagome looked down and then held it out toward him. "It is what remains of the mermaid. I thought to not waste it and to use it during my travels. Or to sell for clothing and weapons."

"You must never give that to another child. You are one of the lucky ones. Perhaps it is because your soul is so pure but I cannot guarantee that. Mermaid flesh is poisonous. It is very rare when a human becomes immortal."

Kagome paled as she clutched her throat. "I'm…. it's…." The basket fell from her grip.

"It will be fine child. Keep it for food to eat during your journey but do not share it." Suddenly the tree grew quiet. "Hurry, take the basket and the flesh and step next to me child. You must hurry."

Kagome could feel the powerful aura headed their way. Hastily picking up the pieces of meat, she took the basket and moved next to the tree. In an instant, she was pulled into the tree herself. She still hear and see everything.

After a few tense moments, she saw Sesshomaru appear. "Bokuseno."

"Ahh Sesshomaru. What brings you to this old tree?"

"There is an intruder Bokuseno. This Sesshomaru demands answers."

"I have seen no such intruder Sesshomaru. I have just merely woken up from a nap at the approach of your aura." Sesshomaru remained there for what seemed like centuries, staring at Bokuseno before moving away.

She felt Bokuseno slip back into slumber. She sighed softly. Apparently she was stuck till he woke once more. Had she had room to jump she would have when Bokuseno's voice caressed over her. "Have no worries child. Your son continues this way. You will rest here until it is certain that Sesshomaru has left the area. Sleep now. While you sleep, you will be taught. I shall form weapons for you and clothing as well. Sleep for now." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips.

* * *

Shippo panted as he crawled into the roots of a tree. He was tired. He had been running all day and part way into the night. Yawning, he curled up, casting an illusion to cover the entrance. He would sleep this night. He needed to get as much rest as possible. "Mama… I'm coming."

* * *

3 Days Later

* * *

Kagome shifted.

"Child… awaken…" It was Bokuseno's voice.

"Boku… seno…?"

"Awaken… your son has arrived. "

"My… son?"

"Yes child. Awaken. Your weapons are complete, as is your training. Awaken Kagome, Warrior Miko."

Kagome's eyes slowly opened as she stumbled to her knees. "Ship…po…" Her voice was soft, barely able to be heard.

"Mama! Are you okay Mama…?" Strength moved through her body. Pushing herself up, she placed a hand on Bokuseno's trunk to help steady her.

"Child… eat."

Looking down, she saw the basket with her meat. Kneeling, she plucked a couple of pieces of the meat. After a couple of pieces, Kagome felt her strength return to her. Standing, she looked around. Shippo was immediately in her arms.

"Mama!"

"Shippo. My baby, you're safe."

"I knew you didn't die. I felt it."

Kagome froze as she heard something. After a couple of moments, a rabbit came out of the shrubbery.

"Child, I have something for you now to better protect you with." Kagome watched a handle come out and found herself gently grasping the handle. As she pulled, the sword and sheathe slowly came out of the trunk.

"This is…"

"Yes, it is the first of its kind. It is similar to the hanyou's weapon but it is different. Inspect the blade."

Kagome held the sheathe lightly and pulled the sword out. Her gaze froze on the blade itself. The sharp edge was on the wrong side. She blinked in surprise. A faint memory of a show from her time came into her mind. "What… is… this…?"

"The blade is called a Sakebatou. This blade is much different and it suits you better. It is created with the thought in mind of defending one rather than killing. Should the case ever be necessary to kill, all that needs to be done is to turn the blade."

Shippo stared in shock. "Mama... it's… not right."

"No Shippo. This blade is special." Placing the blade back in the sheathe, it let out a soft ring.

"I have one more gift to give you child. It belonged to the one that calls to your soul and I find it fitting that it belong to you."

Kagome turned to Bokuseno. At the foot of the tree rested some clothes. Lifting them, Kagome tilted her head. It seemed to be a cross between Sango's exterminator outfit and Inuyasha's outfit. The coloring was black with dark blue on it. Kneeling, she donned the outfit. She knew for a fact that Midoriko had worn it. Below it, she found a pair of small daggers that could be used for hair decorations. Wrapping her hair into a bun, she placed the daggers in her hair. The pale blue sakura blossoms glittered in the night sky.

Shippo blushed and gasped in awe. "You look beautiful Mama…"

"Thank you Shippo. Come… we must go now." Placing her blade in the belt around her waist, she turned and bowed to Bokuseno. "I thank you Bokuseno for everything."

"You are welcome here at your whim child. I would suggest that you do not allow Sesshomaru to capture you. Your strength will now be different. Allow me this one last gift. It belonged to Midoriko." The bow formed at the base. Lifting the bow, she settled it on her back. She saw arrows as well. There were a total of maybe twenty arrows. "The arrows are spelled to never break and to return into your possession on thought. They will fly so you must be careful and catch them before they impale you."

"Thank you again Bokuseno. I shall return in a year's time to reveal my gratitude and show how I have progressed. I shall return every year on this day in honor of what you have done." Bokuseno smiled before fading. "You have done good child."

Kagome moved through the trees silently with Shippo on her shoulder. To any random local, she would appear to be a mysterious woman. They would most likely think her a witch. A smirk appeared on her face. This smirk was very unlike the innocent Kagome that most knew.

Shippo stared up at her in confusion. What had happened to his mama? Suddenly, the normal Kagome was back. She glanced down at Shippo with a soft smile. "Let's find a village to rest in for a couple of days Shippo." Shippo nodded.

"What about me being a youkai?"

"You need not worry about that. I will protect you." Shippo nodded and snuggled deeply into her arms.

* * *

Kagome gazed down at the village quietly, inspecting it. It was a large village. She could see the palace of a daimyo nearby the village. Her gaze hardening somewhat for a moment, she began to walk into the village. Dawn had risen not too long before. She could already see the villagers out and about.

As she reached the outskirts, people started to pay attention to her. Shippo was still snuggled in her arms, not visible right off the bat. Many of them stared at her in awe while others stared at her in suspicion. Keeping her head bowed, she moved quietly down the path. She could almost feel the stares of the villagers. As she reached the village, she felt Shippo shift. "Hold Shippo." Her voice was soft. He froze instantly.

Kagome watched him take a soft breath before freezing. She knew that he could scent the humans. Her fingers, hidden in the sleeve of her shirt, caressed Shippo's forehead softly. "But a moment my son." The words were murmured lightly, barely heard by Shippo. Her power rose to her hand and began to seep into Shippo's form. She felt him wiggle and pressed her finger more against him. He whimpered softly. "Shhh… It will be okay my son." He curled farther into her. Kagome suddenly froze.

"Hold it right there."


	3. Chapter 3

So happy that you guys enjoy this one. Remember to feel free to flame if you feel a part of it deserves it.

**Life **Believe me... I'm going to be trying to keep the characters as IC as possible.

**Hellsing** Not quite yet lol.

**Kate** here is your next chapter

**Sweet** and **Mikan** glad you enjoy it!

Now, just a note. I know I've been updating this story rather quickly. I will be posting chapters as I finish up another chapter.

* * *

Year: 1534  
Month: February

* * *

Last time: Her power rose to her hand and began to seep into Shippo's form. She felt him wiggle and pressed her finger more against him. He whimpered softly. "Shhh… It will be okay my son." He curled farther into her. Kagome suddenly froze.

"Hold it right there."

* * *

This time:

Kagome lifted her gaze to see a group of men before her. Her gaze moved over each of them, inspecting them innocently. "What can I do for you gentleman?"

"What is a little girl like you doing out and about alone?"

Kagome smiled as she bowed her head. "I am visiting this village with my son."

"Where is your husband?"

"I have never before received a husband."

"You leave my mama alone." Shippo had bolted up in her arms, appearing to be an eight year old human boy.

The men laughed. "We're just asking about your mom kid."

Shippo growled darkly. Kagome gently set Shippo on the ground. "Shippo stay behind me no matter what." Shippo stared at Kagome in confusion. This was not the Kagome he knew. Shivers raced down his spine as he looked in her eyes. What had that tree done to her?

Kagome turned back to the men without smiling. "So what is a pretty woman like you doing with that sword?"

"I would suggest you let me pass good sirs."

"Oh, and what would you do then?"

Kagome bowed her head, her bangs hiding her eyes. "I say this only once more. Remove yourself from my path and leave us be. I do not associate with scum such as you."

Growls came from the men before her. "Get her and the brat too."

She could feel Shippo shiver behind her. "Mama…"

"Stay back Shippo." Shippo immediately ran a few feet back. Already, curious villagers were coming toward them.

A farmer scooped Shippo in his arms. "Don't worry my boy. You'll be safe with me until your mother finishes." Shippo blinked and looked at the man. There was something… strong about him. Shippo nodded.

"I want to stay." The farmer nodded. Shippo could tell that this man was curious about his mother.

* * *

Kagome allowed her senses to tell her the movements of her opponents. Her power had grown beyond belief. She could sense the vile filth that filled these men's souls. As she felt them move around her, she smirked.

Two of them attempted to catch her arms but she dodged them by leaping into the air. Landing on one of their heads, she kicked the other, sending him flying while the other fell to the ground. He was almost immediately knocked unconscious. Kagome tilted her head and smiled in innocence at the men. Out of the eight men, six were left. They were gaping. Their leader struggled to speak before finally yelling. "I want her dead!"

Shippo whimpered. "Hush now young one. Have no fear. Mina… take the boy for me."

"Keitaro?" Shippo found himself set next to a girl about his age. He blinked in surprise. He watched the man step forward. Looking over at his mother, he blinked.

What had that tree done to his mother? He was worried. Maybe if they ran across Inuyasha he'd be able to let them know. Besides, what really worried him was that she no longer smelled human. The man and this girl were human though.

Kagome sensed the male that stepped forward. This one was pure of heart although he had stains on his soul. This man… there was something off about him. The man moved to stand next to her. "Milady, if you would allow me."

Kagome tilted her head slightly in confusion. "I suppose you may." Turning, Kagome moved to the edge of the crowd. Shippo ran forward and leapt into her arms.

"Mama! I'm glad you're safe."

"Yes my dear. Come, let us go and find something to eat."

Shippo grinned. "Okay Mama!"

Kagome smiled softly. "Let us go."

* * *

Kagome laughed softly as she watched Shippo eat the snack she had gotten him. He was downing the fish as though he hadn't eaten in a while. Holding her sleeve to her mouth, Kagome attempted to stifle her laughter. "Your son is very hungry."

Kagome whirled and found herself facing the man. He was wearing normal clothing that a farmer might wear but there was something about him. He smiled charmingly. "Forgive me milady. I did not mean to startle you."

Kagome smiled and bowed her head. "Think nothing of it sir. You were not gone so long."

"I had to drop off the gentleman to the daimyo." Kagome raised a brow. Shippo suddenly looked up at her and then over her shoulder at the man. She saw his eyes narrow.

"No." Her voice was soft enough for only him to hear. He huffed and went back to eating momentarily until he noticed the girl from earlier. He grinned.

"I did not introduce myself earlier. I am Keitaro and this little one is Mina. She is an orphan that I have taken care of for some time now." Kagome glanced down at the child that was speaking excitedly with Shippo.

"This is my son. We shall be continuing on now." Kagome turned to leave.

"Usually it is polite to give your name when you are given someone else's." Kagome glanced over her shoulder and smirked, her eyes narrowing.

"I did not give my name because I did not wish to do so. Goodbye Keitaro." She returned to moving forward. Within seconds, Shippo was right behind her.

Keitaro watched the woman walk away. There was something about her. He couldn't understand what it was though. The girl was obviously in a position where she had had a lot of exercise. She had been active. Could she use the sword at her side? Her hands had been callused but at the same time, it wasn't the usual calluses. His eyes narrowed in thought as he watched her walk away. She knew that he was watching her. He would discover her secret.

* * *

Kagome gave a small smile as she watched Shippo skip ahead of her. The basket rested on her hip in comfort. As they neared an inn, Kagome entered. "Hello. I would like to rent a room." The innkeeper looked up and smiled.

"Of course."

As they haggled the price, Shippo began to meander throughout the room. He didn't know how she had gotten money but apparently she had plenty of it. As he moved next to the fire, he glanced around. There were quite a few people in here although most of them were seated at tables and talking quietly.

Shippo looked around, sniffing delicately. Humans were such disgusting creatures. Miroku, Sango and Kagome had been the only ones he could stand. Well now Kagome wasn't in the picture of being human.

"Come my son." Shippo glanced up and smiled. "I have our room. Let us go and rest. Perhaps we will seek some work around here. I think I may search out rumors for a teacher for myself and you as well. To help with our sword work and other things." Shippo nodded in excitement. Kagome laughed softly. "I do have to show Bokuseno-Sama that he did not waste his knowledge and belief on me." Shippo leapt in her arms giggling.

Turning, Kagome glanced at the innkeeper. "Tell no one about us please." Her eyes glinted darkly. He blinked and began to shiver in fear, bowing his head to her in respect. Satisfied, Kagome headed upstairs. She had ensured that Shippo had never seen her look.

Kagome found herself unable to sleep. Shippo was curled up in a ball in the bed. Hearing his whimper, she rose up and gently untied the top of her hoari. Placing the blue fabric gently around Shippo's form, she allowed herself to relax a moment.

She would be able to live with her son till the end of his days. Her eyes saddened. Youkai had long lives but she doubted that they could live forever. Shaking her head, Kagome moved to the wall by the bed. Dropping her head, she found herself remembering. The six months out on sea had changed her. Midoriko had trained her as she slept on that carcass. The same carcass that was now torn into pieces in the basket next to her.

The footsteps in the hall caught her attention then. Her hand moved to the blade at her side. Her thumb gently lifted her blade slightly from the sheathe. Her eyes remained closed. The footsteps were soft and careful. Her eyes opened partially. A dark look overcame her. In that instant, the old Kagome was gone from sight. Standing, she moved to the door and stepped out.

Her eyes glittered almost black. As she entered the sphere of a lamp, those eyes were purple. "Come…" Her voice was soft and almost seducing in itself. The person froze in shock. Then a soft chuckle escaped into the hall.

As they stepped outside, she turned to face the man before her. "I will have your name woman."

"I am Chi-Ken no Tama." She watched the man Keitaro before her. "Why do you follow me?"

"That sword… where did you get it?"

"This is mine."

"You lie. No woman carries a katana such as that." A soft laugh escaped her.

"Then come at me little boy."

"I am no boy. I am Keitaro, leader of my lord Makoto's guard. I will remove that sword from your possession and you will live out your days in the dungeons. It is unlawful for a woman to carry a weapon." She smirked darkly.

Keitaro darted forward, angry. As he raised his weapon at the woman, he smirked. She wouldn't escape him. She was no more than a silly girl that thought she could use a weapon. She had some skills but not much.

As he brought down the sword, he blinked in surprise. She was gone. "Pitiful." This was a very different woman than the one he had met earlier. This woman was dark and dangerous. Turning, he saw her standing a few feet away. She appeared bored. He growled softly.

Turning, he leveled his katana at her. Darting forward, he attempted to slice her. Suddenly a ring of metal came to him. He blinked. She had pulled her weapon.

Smirking, Kagome pushed the man away from her. Leveling her weapon, she awaited his advance. He was pitiful. In comparison to many fights she had had in the past, he was nothing. "I suggest that you let me pass."

"I think not girl."

"Very well then." Suddenly she was gone from his view. As she brought down her weapon, she smirked as she made a connection. Stepping back from him, she watched as he fell unconscious. Turning, she sheathed her weapon and stepped back in the inn to head upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ziarye** Thanks for that. I wanted her to be more bad ass and not the weak miko that everyone else thinks her to be. Believe me. In order for Sesshomaru to fall in love with her, she has to be bad ass. lol

**Narwa** your wish is my command lol.

**kate** apparently I have ignited the fire within you to see what will happen. I hope I please you.

This is a notice to everyone. I am looking for a Beta Writer for this story. Here soon, Kagome will be learning a new form. I would like to know if you would like Kagome to learn anything else or gain an ability that she never had before. So tell me in your reviews. The first form she will be learning will be a surprise though heh heh.

Now on to the story!

* * *

Year: 1535  
Month: February

Shippo yawned and stretched. Groaning softly, he looked around. In a couple of days would be a year since he had last seen the tree. They were currently resting in a cave on the border of the Western lands.

In the time he had been with his mother, he had seen the change. He had gotten a look at his mother during one of her serious fights. It had been against the Eastern Lord, a neko. He growled softly. His mother hadn't killed him though. The stupid cat had thought to take his mother as a slave. He snickered. That stupid cat hadn't even come close to touching his mama. He was proud of his mama. Inuyasha would not recognize her. "Shippo. You have awoken at last."

Turning, he saw his mama at the entrance of the cave. "Mama!"

Kagome stared down at her son with humor in her eyes. He had grown quite a bit in the year. He now appeared to be at the age of 13. Somehow with her growing more powerful, it had made him start growing more rapidly. She would have to ask Bokuseno when she saw him.

As she traveled, she had taken to studying with different schools, often asking them to train Shippo as well. He had become so strong. Perhaps that was the reason. Perhaps because she had begun ensuring that Shippo began to train and increase his power, his aging had progressed rapidly.

Shaking her head, she turned and began to head into the trees. Shippo scampered behind her in his true form. He had managed to master appearing human now.

As the day began to wane, Kagome paused. Before her she could sense the power marking Sesshomaru's lands. It would be a three day journey to Bokuseno once they crossed. The hard part was getting to him without coming into contact with Sesshomaru. Over the year she had trained, she had avoided becoming noticed. Thankfully she hadn't ever given her real name. Chi-Ken No Tama….

That name that had come to her in the dark whispers of the night. Soul of the blood blade. Giving a harsh laugh, she glanced around. If Sesshomaru had ever indeed found out about her, he would know her by that name. Thank goodness that he had never discovered her true name. If he had, she had no doubt that he would go after anything that she considered friend.

"Mama?" Kagome glanced back.

"Come Shippo. Let us go." Shippo nodded. He ran forward happily, taking her hand.

Inuyasha grunted harshly. The youkai before him was a bit more difficult than usual. In the corner of his eye, Inuyasha could see Kikyo firing arrows. He could sense Miroku and Sango nearby with Kirara.

Leaping back next to Kikyo, he grunted. "Kikyo, we have to combine our attacks." Kikyo nodded. Both began to charge their attacks. Within moments, their attacks set out. The youkai screamed in pain as the attack washed over it. Inuyasha panted as it was dusted. Kikyo grinned. Inuyasha smirked at her. "Let's head back to the village now." Kikyo nodded, blushing.

Miroku and Sango came over laughing. "Alright love birds." Both blushed, looking away from each other. The two began to laugh out loud.

Inuyasha immediately crossed his arms. "Keh."

As they entered a village, Inuyasha frowned. There were whispers echoing around town. It was about someone named Chi-ken no Tama. This creature was supposedly some godlike creature. Perhaps… this creature had something to do with Naraku.

His ears flattened against his head. Naraku had randomly attacked throughout this past year but they hadn't seen the filthy spider in person since Kagome had disappeared. He had gotten scared since that time. He would simply have to find out more information about this guy while he was here.

Sesshomaru growled softly. He had sensed someone crossing into his lands not too long before but it was as though they had vanished without a trace. He now stood at the place where the trespasser had crossed, attempting to find a scent. The path they walked was unknown. He could find no sign of passage nor any scent that could lead him.

Behind him, he could hear Jaken and Rin bickering behind them. He growled softly in irritation. He would hunt down the creature that passed his borders. Moving forward, he headed into his lands.

Kagome sighed softly as she looked up at the setting sun. "Hey Shippo, I think we will stop at a village tonight." Shippo looked up in surprise. He didn't think that they would stop in one of the villages in the western lands. He knew that every time they entered a village, it caused problems and brought attention to them. It was something that he knew his mother wasn't wanting any type of attention. He said nothing, merely following her.

Kagome's face held a smile but her eyes were anything but. There was a calculating look in them. She paused as she came into view of a village. Before she had even stated her opinion to Shippo, she had been planning on going. She had turned in the direction of a village. Feeling Shippo bump into her legs, she felt a jolt within her that felt odd. "Mama?"

Looking down, Kagome smiled sweetly. "We're here Shippo. Come."

As they entered the village, Kagome froze. Something was wrong with this village. There was a presence here. Shippo gripped her leg as he shivered. The spirit in this village was very oppressive.

"Shippo… I want you to leave."

"I'm not leaving you, Mama. I'll help protect you." Kagome gave a slight nod. Her gaze moved around the village, no longer the same Kagome. This was Chi-ken no Tama.

Slowly, she pulled her blade. Within minutes, men surrounded them. These men weren't normal though. The two had long ago stopped carrying a basket and now only had a bag that Kagome had commissioned to look a lot like her old one except it was smaller.

There were about 15 men. The thing was, they were oddly not human. "Who can this be? It was not whom I expected." Both tensed. It was Kagura. "Well this is no fun. I was expecting the half-breed and his group." Kagome watched as the wind witch pouted.

So Inuyasha was supposed to arrive here. That was something that she hadn't expected. Tilting her head, she dropped the tip of her blade to the ground. "Oh, it's just you."

Kagura scowled darkly. "You have no idea who you're talking to."

Kagome smirked. "As a matter of fact I do know. You are Kagura, wind witch and a part of Naraku the spider hanyou. As a matter of fact you have located on your back a scar in the shape of a spider." Kagome watched the anger pass over her face.

"How do you know such things? Who are you?"

Kagome sheathed her blade and bowed. "I am Chi-ken no Tama." The dark smile that appeared made Kagome lift a brow.

"We have heard about you. My Lord Naraku has been wanting to find you to ask about you joining us."

Kagome snorted. "No thanks. I would never join one as disgusting and vile a creature as Naraku." Kagome glanced down at Shippo. "Let us go then. We have places to be." Shippo nodded.

As they turned away, Kagura snarled. "Do not turn your back on me human."

Jumping to the right, Shippo snarled as the attack came at them. It had been Kagura's dance of blades. Turning he saw his mama had jumped the other way. He knew this alter ego of his mother's was far different from the usual person he knew.

Looking at Kagura, he snarled. "Take care of the dead." His mother's voice was cold. Nodding, he turned.

"You think that boy will be enough?"

"More than enough." Shippo's voice was dark. Calling on his youki, the fire swarmed around him as he darted forward.

Kagome stared at Kagura in disgust and pity. The woman was full of hatred. She was a selfish woman, seeking to save her own life before that of others. She was tired of this woman. "You will be set free this day. You will return to the wind as you should."

Kagura laughed harshly. "You are only human. You will die this night." Kagome's eyes seemed to smile.

Inuyasha grunted. "We're almost there. I can smell that bastard's stench. We are close." The others behind him were attempting to keep up. It was sudden when they burst into the open. Inuyasha stared down at the village in shock.

Kagura was battling with a woman. There were dead battling with a young kitsune. Inuyasha blinked in shock. "What the…" Kikyo had slid off his back at this point. "What the…"

Kikyo shrugged. "I have no idea Inuyasha. Should we help?" Inuyasha huffed.

"Of course."

"Hey Inuyasha, doesn't that kitsune look familiar?" Inuyasha glanced at Miroku with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Focusing on the kitsune, he studied him. With sudden clarity, he watched the kitsune let loose a fire attack. "It's Shippo!" The group hastily headed down the hill.

Shippo grunted. Grabbing the hilt of the blade at his side, a wakizashi that his mother had had commissioned for him, he summoned his youki. Pulling the blade, blue fire seared through the flesh of the dead around him, turning them to ash.

Growling darkly, his beast surged to the surface. Unfortunately, he had yet to learn to control the blood lust within him. It was the one thing that his mother could not help him with.

"Stupid brat, do I still have to save your ass? Where the hell have you been?" Shippo blinked in surprise.

"Inuyasha?" Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the hanyou behind him with Kikyo and the others. "Inuyasha…"

"Keh…" Shippo grinned. Having Inuyasha around was oddly comforting.

Kagome sidestepped another attack. She hadn't even bothered to pull her weapon. She yawned loudly. "Is this really it?" This seemed to set her off more. "To think all those times before we had trouble battling you."

"I have never battled you in my life." Kagome's eyes glinted.

Laughter escaped. "Silly woman. It is time to end this."

For a moment her mind brought up a memory of a show back in her time. The type of martial art was a fictional concept but she would make it a reality. She'd have to talk to Bokuseno to see if there was something similar in this era that would help. Maybe stay a couple days with him to master whatever else. Having a sensei that was as old of time that could see into your mind and teach you through the mind gave her an advantage that most students didn't have. She had spoken with a few teachers and taken lessons from them but she had managed to master them within a couple months. She had taken them by surprise. Especially when they discovered that she was really a woman. They had gone on and on how they had disgraced their teachings by letting a woman learn. In the end, thanks to Bokuseno, she had learned more than they could ever teach her. She was at the pinnacle of human perfection.

What made things even more perfect was that she was immortal. She couldn't die. At one point though, she had almost died for real. In all the times she had died over the year because of stupid mistakes she had made, they had always been painful. The one time that her head had almost been severed though… She mentally shuddered. She still had the scar.

Focusing back on the task at hand, she figured that it would be time to end it now. Darting forward, she pulled her blade free and leapt into the air. As she made a connection on the back of her neck, Kagura gave a gasp of surprise and shock. As she fell, Saimoshu appeared and grabbed her body as it fell.

Kagome scowled. Well that was no fun. Those bees would simply have to be taken care of the next time before she attacked Kagura. Landing, she turned and blinked in surprise. It was Inuyasha and the others.

As soon as Kagura was knocked unconscious, the dead dropped. Shippo grinned. Turning, he looked at Inuyasha and the others. "Hey guys. Long time, no see." Rubbing the back of his head, he chuckled.

Inuyasha inspected him. "You've grown." Shippo nodded. Every youkai knew that as their power grew, the faster they aged when they were young. Once they reached mating age, they stopped aging more or less.

"Yeah, got me 3 tails now." Shippo unwrapped the appendages from around his waist to show them.

Sango came up. "Where have you been?"

"Eh… I uh…"

"Shippo!" Shippo turned.

"Hai Mama?" Everyone turned to watch the human woman come up.

"Hello Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo."

They all stared. "Kagome!"


	5. Chapter 5

Year: 1535  
Month: February

* * *

Last time: "Yeah, got me 3 tails now." Shippo unwrapped the appendages from around his waist to show them.

Sango came up. "Where have you been?"

"Eh… I uh…"

"Shippo!" Shippo turned.

"Hai Mama?" Everyone turned to watch the human woman come up.

"Hello Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo."

They all stared. "Kagome!"

* * *

This time:

Kagome placed a hand on the back of her head. "Yeah it's me. So how ya been?"

Inuyasha growled. "You've been alive this whole time and you haven't come back home!"

Kagome laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah… well… For a while I couldn't and then… I got busy. I haven't had time really."

Sango suddenly broke forward, crying. "Kagome!" She threw herself against Kagome and held on tightly. "I was so worried."

Kagome smiled. "I missed you too Sango. Unfortunately I can't stay. I have an appointment with someone."

Inuyasha growled. "Don't think that I'll let you leave us now that we found you. We'll go with you if you have to go." Kagome smiled.

"Would you like their company Shippo?"

"I don't see why not Mama." Kirara mewed brightly and leapt into Kagome's arms.

"Then let's go." Shippo grinned.

Kikyo spoke up. "What about the people here?"

Shippo grinned. "Oh don't worry about that. Mama will take care of it. Let's get out of here. We won't want to be here." They all looked at Shippo in confusion. He had already started walking out of the village. They glanced at Kagome and saw that she was settling on the ground in a meditative stance. Looking at everyone else they followed him.

As they reached the edge of the forest, Kikyo froze. Her face was pale. "No… It can't be." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Inuyasha turned. "Kikyo what is it?" Shippo whirled on them, his green eyes suddenly hard and unforgiving.

"Come. Now." They turned to Shippo in shock. Kikyo remained unmoving. The power behind them was… It just couldn't be. Suddenly it skyrocketed in a blast of pure blue fire that encompassed the village. Kikyo could feel the purity and power in that blast. Underneath it all was the unmistakable feel of the Shikon Jewel. She expected to feel youkai advancing on them but there was nothing coming.

Turning, she hurried after the others. She could hear Inuyasha griping at Shippo. "Where are we goin runt? You better talk."

"I don't have to say anything to you Inuyasha. I am not a part of this pack anymore. You are not my alpha. So nyah!"

"Why you!" She came into view of them, unable to keep back the laughter as she saw the two fighting.

"What's going on?" Kikyo turned and stared at Kagome in surprise. Kagome glanced over and frowned. "Shippo how many times do I have to tell you not to pick fights! Why don't you two sit down and talk things out!" Everyone blinked, even Inuyasha. He was still standing. Kagome tilted her head in confusion. "What is it?"

Kikyo spoke hesitantly. "Inuyasha didn't crash to the ground when you said sit." At that moment, Inuyasha collided with the ground. Kikyo gasped. "Oh Inuyasha! I am so sorry." They could hear him cursing. Shippo chuckled lightly. Kagome decided to explain.

"Why don't we sit down so I can explain. We can have lunch while I do so." The others nodded happily. "Shippo why don't you get me my bag." Shippo nodded. He had taken off with the bag when they had left. Plopping the bag in her lap, he watched her dig through. She pulled out some pieces of jerky for everyone while pulling out some pieces of that other meat that she kept sealed in a small bag. She had used her miko powers to do it. That stuff had made his mama different. Of that he was certain of. Everyone began to eat.

"The last time I saw you was in that battle with Naraku. I had thought you all dead… He had… He had hurt you so much, I was afraid it was too late. He managed to grab me but I escaped barely. Not without some damage. One of Naraku's tentacles had managed to spear open my chest. I still have the scar from it. We had spent so much time searching for that last shard and in that moment I discovered the shard. Naraku didn't know that. When I fell, he thought me dead. I was just barely alive."

Kagome rubbed her chest, reliving that memory. "It seemed as though I laid there for hours. It was then that something in the sea caught my attention. I had fallen close to the waves and high tide had just started. I crawled into the sea. I thought myself alone and felt no qualms about killing myself. I then blacked out once in the water. I died truly then." Kikyo placed her hand on her chest. Kagome nodded. "Yes, the moment you received the other half of our soul was the moment I drowned. Through my memories of the battle, Kikyo must have found you and saved you." Shippo listened attentively. This was as far as she had told him. When he had asked her how she came to be alive now, she had told him that her destiny wasn't finished. It was Kikyo that asked.

"How are you alive now though?" Shippo watched her hesitate. Only he saw her eyes flashing between the glorious icy blue eyes of herself and the violet eyes of her other self. Moving forward, he made himself smaller and crawled into her lap.

"Mama… please." Kagome's eyes then connected with Shippo's eyes.

There was emotion there that was far stronger than they could feel. Images of pain and horror danced in her eyes. The innocent green eyes widened as they watched this, as they soaked in the shattering pain of death and rebirth over and over again. She was immortal, never to die. She would watch all of her loved ones pass away and she would remain the same. She would never age. Time had stopped for her. It passed her by, never to start back up again. The power within was her own and yet it was never supposed to be passed on to her. It was supposed to have died with a wish and yet it was never to be. She was that power now, eternal and everlasting. Then they blinked and it was gone.

Kagome looked at the others smiling. "It is simple. The gods deigned that my destiny has yet to be fulfilled. I found my way back to shore with a soul that was to have been mine in the beginning. I was never supposed to have been Kikyo's reincarnation. I was supposed to be Midoriko's reincarnation. Unfortunately, the fate of the Shikon was changed. In order to fix it, I was given Kikyo's soul in order to complete the mission that was supposed to have been hers."

Kikyo appeared stunned, as did the others. "So how did you get the sword?" Inuyasha's voice was gruff.

"It was given to me by one who helped to save my life. I gave my oath to return to him every year on the day that he saved me and in two days, I will reach him and fulfill my oath for this year."

"Who is this person?" Kagome laughed softly. "He is not a person. He is a tree. His name is Bokuseno and he has lived on this earth since the beginning of time. I will remain with him for three days as I did before. I will then set out to complete my task. This past year has been my year of preparing myself for the task I must accomplish."

Miroku gazed at her in understanding. "Your task is to destroy Naraku, is it not?" Kagome nodded. Everyone looked down solemnly.

"Then we will help you." Everyone looked at Kikyo in surprise. She leaned forward and took Kagome's hands in her own. "This task of yours, you will not have to complete it on your own. I will stand by your side. If anything to honor the fact that you gave me back something that I never thought to have again. My compassion and love."

Sango leaned forward as well. "I will follow you as well. You have given me a sister and I will not let you go."

"I as well will follow you Lady Kagome. You have given me hope for the future. I will not let that hope fade." Kagome smiled.

"So it is settled then. Inuyasha?"

"Keh. Don't worry wench. I promised to protect you and I mean to keep that promise." Kagome giggled.

"Alright. Let's go!" Leaping to her feet, Kagome pulled her bag on her back.

* * *

As night faded, Sesshomaru caught a scent that irritated him. His half brother had come on to his lands. Usually the half-breed kept off his lands. As he entered a village, he could scent on the wind the spider hanyou. Apparently he had come after the wind witch. No wonder why his brother had come.

As he moved to step foot in the village, he growled. There was purification surrounding the village. What kind of miko had done this? Making his way around the village, he attempted to catch any scent. Suddenly, something came to him. His half brother's stench and that of his group. The thing that caught his attention was the scent of a kitsune. There was a scent attached to it that drew him. It was sweet and powerful. The miko that had purified the village. The kitsune traveled with her. Now that he had the scent, he could track it. It wouldn't be easy but he could follow it. Turning, he headed back to the campsite.

Kagome shifted from her place against the tree. It had been a long time since she had traveled in a group. It brought back good memories. The best part about it was that Kikyo was no longer a vengeful spirit and was with them. Inuyasha didn't have to sneak off.

Glancing at Shippo, she smiled. He had always been curious about the mermaid meat. She had begun to eat that instead of the regular meat so that way it would disappear faster. She now only had a couple of pieces left. They would be gone this morning.

Opening her eyes, she watched the sun rise. "You didn't sleep." Glancing up, she smiled at Inuyasha.

"I don't sleep much anymore. Being on my own this past year taught me how to defend myself at night. I've learned to sleep light so that way I don't miss anything."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'd almost think you were youkai."

Kagome blushed and gave a soft laugh. "Nonsense. I'm human. I'm human."

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself of that."

Kagome shook her head. "No. I'm not." Standing, Kagome moved to Shippo. "I'm going to get washed so we can go." She shook the boy awake and he was on his feet in an instant. Inuyasha watched them fade into the trees. There was something different about her. This was not the Kagome he knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Year: 1535  
Month: February

* * *

Kagome sighed softly as she splashed the water on her face. "Mama, are you sure this is wise?" Kagome smiled.

"Yes. It will be okay Shippo. I promise. That other side only comes out when I lose control."

"Remember the last time though? You went on a killing spree on that Daimyo's army. You got lucky that they stabbed you in the chest and didn't remove your head."

"I know dear. It is why I am going to be staying a couple of days inside Bokuseno. The form is fictional in my time but I will make it a reality."

"What's it called?"

"It's called Hiten Mitsurugi. For a human, it would be virtually impossible to perform. For those of us that are not quite human, that is a different story." Shippo tilted his head in confusion. Kagome smiled and brushed a hand over his cheek. "Don't worry. When I am finished, I will allow you to see." Shippo nodded.

When they arrived back, everyone had finished eating. "We saved you some food Kagome."

Kagome waved her hands. "Oh no. That is ok. I have something in my bag." Kagome went into her bag and pulled the last couple of pieces.

Inuyasha snorted. "What is that stuff? It stinks." Kagome's eyes glinted. She gripped the meat in her fingers tightly.

"It's just some meat Inuyasha."

"Oh yeah… Let me have some." Kagome hastily stuffed the remains in her mouth. She shrugged smirking. "Why you!" Kagome's eyes twinkled as she took off running. She hastily chewed even as she kept her mouth covered. Inuyasha roared as he went after her. Shippo simply shook his head.

As night fell that night, Kagome smirked at Inuyasha. He was still grumbling. Shippo crawled into her lap. "Mama… you should know better than to make him mad. Now he won't stop whining about it."

Kagome chuckled. "Well, while we wait, why don't we go train?" Shippo grinned in excitement. Kagome rose as Shippo stood.

Inuyasha growled. "Where are you going wench?"

"I and Shippo are going for a walk."

"You ain't leaving."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I will leave and you won't stop me Inuyasha. You no longer have any control over me. Stay with your mate." Inuyasha and Kikyo turned bright red.

"Keh… She isn't my mate wench. There are youkai out there that won't think twice about killing a kit and a human woman."

Kagome raised a brow. "I didn't think you cared. No matter, we will be safe enough. I can protect myself now. I no longer need your protection. I made a promise to you once Inuyasha. I don't break my promises. I will return and just to make you feel better, I will be living here in this time rather than my own. You have no need to ever worry about me leaving." Inuyasha closed his eyes, hiding the hurt as he turned away.

"Keh, don't call me when there is some youkai after you."

Sango rose. "Can I come Kagome?" Kagome looked over to Sango and smiled.

"Unfortunately I must decline Sango. I and Shippo have long used this time to train and we much prefer to keep that side of things between us." Her gaze was apologetic.

"You promise that you won't leave?" Kagome nodded.

"Here, you guys can hold on to my stuff and if you want, you can use my bath stuff Sango. You as well Kikyo." Sango's eyes lit up. Kagome chuckled and exited the camp.

* * *

The moon was starting to go down by the time they finished. Kagome flopped down next to Shippo with a grin. "You only managed to graze me. Either I'm getting better or you're getting worse. You used to be able to kill me."

Shippo rolled his eyes. "You think I want to go through that again? I really thought you were dead that time." Kagome shook her head, her eyes laughing.

Ruffling his hair, she stood. "Come on runt, let's go take a nice bath and head back to camp. I want to set out by dawn at least." Shippo nodded.

Shippo mentally frowned. Ever since his mother had become immortal, and he knew she was just by her scent alone and the fact that she couldn't die unless her head was severed, she hardly slept and she was always moving. It was almost as if she had become a youkai.

He dropped the barrier around them and they set off. He had been holding the barrier ever since he learned how. It was part of his training. Ever since she had officially adopted him, his youki and her miko ki seemed in sync. He was able to use his youki like a miko and vice versa. "Shippo?"

Shaking his head, he hurriedly caught up. "Coming mom!"

Inuyasha frowned. He had followed Kagome and Shippo but he hadn't saw or heard anything. There had been some kind of barrier around them. They were headed to the spring nearby now.

Frowning, he headed back to camp. To his surprise, he saw that Kikyo was up. "What's wrong Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked over at him at surprise. He saw the strained smile. Settling behind her, he hugged her close. "Tell me what's wrong."

"You went to see her. I think I know how she felt now."

Inuyasha sighed. "I wanted to make sure she wouldn't leave us again and… there's something different about her now."

Kikyo nodded. "I understand." Inuyasha hugged her tightly. "Kikyo, you are my mate. My true mate. Kagome is just a friend. She has always been a friend."

Kikyo smiled softly and turned toward him, nuzzling against his chest. "I am glad that Kagome's belief in you being perfect as you are came to me." Inuyasha grunted.

* * *

Kagome's eyes snapped open right before the sun rose. Standing, she looked around at the others. They were all sleeping still. As expected within moments, Shippo's eyes opened and he rose. "Well, I suppose we can get some food for them going and let them catch up." Shippo nodded.

"Can I get it this time? Besides, you get to tell Inuyasha."

Kagome chuckled. "Certainly." Shippo darted out of camp as Kagome turned to her friend. He was cuddled with Kikyo. A small smile appeared on her lips. She held no hatred for the woman. She was if anything grateful that the two of them were together. Technically, the Kagome they knew had died. She was Kagome in thought and appearance but she was different. No longer was she Kagome, reincarnation of Kikyo. She was now Kagome, descendant, heir and reincarnation of Midoriko. Her eyes grew dark momentarily. Moving her hand to her forehead, she rubbed it, as if something was irritating her there. A flash of bright light came and went.

Kikyo shot up in shock. The Shikon Jewel. She had felt the power of the jewel. Looking around, she saw nothing except their group. And Kagome. She was standing in front of them rubbing her head. "Kagome?"

She watched the girl look up at her in surprise. "Oh. Kikyo. You're awake. Good, I don't have to tell Inuyasha my plans then." She chuckled. "So yeah, Shippo went to get you guys some food. Me and Shippo are gonna set out and once everyone has eaten, you can catch up. I'll make sure there is a distinct trail that everyone can follow okay?" Kikyo blinked in surprise and nodded dumbly. Kagome smiled brightly.

At that moment, Shippo appeared with a deer. Kagome nodded. "Get it cooking boy." Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Yes mother."

Kagome giggled and started a fire. As soon as the meat was done, Kikyo watched the two stand. "See you in a little bit Kikyo. Oh and make sure you don't go wandering off okay?" Kikyo nodded. She saw the others begin to shift at the smell of the deer. When she looked back at Kagome, they were gone.

Kagome stretched her arms behind her head and glanced up through the trees. This time was so unbelievably beautiful. As long as she was careful, she'd be able to see her family once more. A sad look appeared in her eyes. They would fade though. They would fade before her eyes until they were gone.

"Mama… it's okay."

Kagome glanced down at Shippo and smiled. "I know Shippo."

She watched the boy nod. He always knew when something wasn't right. Kagome glanced ahead, her gaze becoming thoughtful. She would never be able to have children of her own. It was the curse of her existance. Unless of course the gods intervened but they never deigned to grant those kind of things. If anything, they expected her to kill off Naraku. Her destiny would be accomplished. They expected her to die then. Snorting, she rolled her eyes. By the time Naraku was killed, she would have mastered her power. She would also be the master of every fighting style there was. She was determined on that. By that time, she would in essence become one of them. The only thing that would separate her from them was the fact that she could still be killed. Midoriko had known this when she had originally placed her soul in her body.

A smirk appeared and her eyes slowly darkened into violet. Should they indeed send their messengers and servants after her, she would kill them all. She was determined to live. "Mama…?"

Blinking, Kagome glanced down at Shippo. "Yes Shippo?" He pointed to something ahead of them.

Kagome looked forward and blinked. "Oh, hello Sesshomaru."

"Wench, where is my bastard half brother and why are you in this Sesshomaru's lands?" Kagome rubbed the back of her head bashfully.

"Well about that… uh… He's behind me and should be here soon. I thought we'd go to the beach to relax though and since we were closer to the western beach…" She watched his eyebrow raise as he cracked his knuckles.

At that moment, Inuyasha's brash words came. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing to Kagome?" Silently she thanked whatever god there was that was looking out for her.

"Hn." Inuyasha came up next to her. "I can take care of this Kagome."

Kagome grinned. "Go right ahead Inuyasha. It is only fair since you two are related." A chuckle escaped as she leapt lightly back to stand next to Kikyo. Inuyasha, Shippo and Sesshomaru all turned to stare at her in surprise. Shippo shook his head. Just like his mother to avoid a battle with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was baffled over the fact that Kagome had stepped aside for him. She had never done that before. Kikyo wasn't too happy with him and currently Kagome was calming her down.

Sesshomaru didn't reveal his thoughts but he was amazed. Apparently the girl no longer belonged to his brother's pack. His brother's odd wench had purified that village and she traveled still with his half brother but was no longer a part of his pack. She had, and very courtly like, avoided a battle with him with the oldest trick there was. Allowing family members that had a dislike for each other to duke things out.

Kagome kept her attention focused on Kikyo. Using the only connection she had left with the woman, the jewel, she spoke with her mentally while her words were very reassuring. 'Kikyo, do not react whatsoever. I know you have felt what I have become. Yes, I am the Shikon No Tama now. Do not alert anyone to anything that is going on in your mind. I do not want to battle Sesshomaru at this time because I must finish my task. If I were to reveal myself before him, he would kidnap me for his own personal benefit and I would not be able to succeed. Part of the reason there are no youkai in my time is because of Naraku.'

Kikyo blinked but managed to keep a concerned face. 'What do you mean?'

'Understand only that Naraku has in essence absorbed all youkai by the time you would have defeated him. I cannot face Sesshomaru until I have defeated Naraku.' Kikyo pretended to calm down and nodded at Kagome. She saw a flash of gratitude sweep through her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, I know I haven't written anything in for all the reviews I have been getting. I will be doing that for now on. I am so entirely grateful for all the reviews and everything! Thank you for all the compliments! You all make me blush. Thankfully I don't think I'm that great a writer so I won't have a big head. lol. Anyways, there were a couple things I'd like to cover in the reviews. First thing, You are correct in the assumption about Sesshomaru but he won't be a main figure until much later down the road. Right now, the focus is entirely Kagome. I do have a surprise in a couple of chapters though. heh heh. and... wow actually that was the only thing. The rest are compliments heh heh. Anyways, please feel free to put in some of your own input because not only do I write for myself but I love putting other's ideas in and continuing off the idea. It may not come right away but it will show up in later chapters so don't think I forget you. I am prewriting chapters so that way, its a whole lot easier. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Year: 1535  
Month: February

* * *

The fight didn't last long as expected and Sesshomaru let them be when Kagome informed them they were searching for any hints of Naraku. It wasn't the total truth but Kagome had gotten really good at lying. Her scent didn't even change with her lies anymore. Currently the group was waiting for Inuyasha to wake up. Kikyo and Kagome were sitting together speaking in hushed tones while Sango and Miroku were sitting with Shippo.

Glancing over at the two, Miroku gave the girls a thoughtful look. Looking to Shippo, he tried to think how to phrase his question. After opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, he finally spoke. "What happened to Kagome Shippo? She seems… different."

Shippo glanced at Miroku and gave a small shrug. "I really don't know. I mean, when I found her she was like this." Miroku nodded, his eyes remaining focused on Kagome. He couldn't pinpoint the exact difference in Kagome but he just knew there was something that wasn't right about her.

Sango gently pushed against Miroku's shoulder. "Why did you ask that Miroku?" Sango had noticed that Kagome was definitely stronger and wiser. That was to be expected if she had been alive this whole time and traveling. It had given Kagome a chance to truly blend into their time and learn how to be. With the group, Kagome had always been protected. She of course hadn't wanted Kagome to learn of the true darkness that lay in this time. Usually Miroku would go into town first or her in order to ensure the humans wouldn't do anything to break Kagome's image. Kagome had seen her fair share of death but that was to be expected. This was after all a time where survival demanded someone die.

Miroku frowned. "I feel as though there is something off with her spiritual power. It's changed somehow." Shippo instantly tensed. Sango and Miroku were focused on Sango so they didn't see it. Kirara on the other hand had and mewed softly. Shippo glanced at Kirara and shook his head.

Immediately the fire cat tilted her head in confusion. Shrugging, Shippo spoke up as if he didn't care. "Mama's changed a lot but it's still her."

Miroku nodded. "Perhaps it is just my thoughts running away with me." Shippo nodded. Sango frowned but nodded her agreement.

With Kagome and Kikyo, the two were having a far more serious conversation. Kikyo seemed perplexed. "How is it that the jewel became a part of you?"

Kagome shrugged. "I really don't know. During my time at sea, it just happened."

"How do you keep others from feeling it?" Kagome chuckled.

"That's the thing. I don't regulate that. The only time it becomes noticed is when I have to use a strong amount of power. Even then, because it has become me, the nature of the jewel has changed. It's come down to the male that mates me has use of the jewel. If a dark wish is made, my nature begins to change for the worse. Whereas if a pure wish is made, my nature changes for the better. As long as I am without a mate, the jewel remains dormant in a sense. It feeds off my power and gives me its own power. At least that what I've assumed about the whole thing."

Kagome glanced down. She had needed to inform Kikyo of the matter dealing with the jewel only because of the fact she was connected to the jewel itself. "So if a dark wish is made, a miko could purify you and in essence purify the jewel."

Kagome nodded. "Of course, for me it would feel as if I were a youkai being purified. I would hurt like crazy." Kikyo frowned, not quite understanding her slang but soon she seemed to nod to herself as if she understood what Kagome meant. Kagome grinned. All Kikyo had to do was look through the soul memories. She hadn't really tried to focus on why she still retained memories of her old life since that soul was no longer in her own body.

It was then that Inuyasha twitched. Everyone immediately looked at him, ready at a moment's notice to leap up. When he didn't move, the group relaxed. Honestly, it felt like old times. Kagome began to giggle. Miroku and Sango looked at her in confusion. Kikyo was just as baffled as Shippo merely rolled his eyes.

Kikyo moved to Kagome. "Kagome, are you well?" Kagome glanced at her and nodded, another fit of giggles making her fall over into the dirt.

Shippo stood. "Don't worry. She's still not quite right." Immediately, Kagome shot up and glared at her son.

He was standing with a smirk on his face. "Take that back!"

"No. You know it's true." Shippo's voice was calm, a very annoying calm. Kagome's eye twitched.

"Why you…" Kagome jumped to her feet and crossed her arms, pouting. Her eyes began to water and Shippo showed no change. "You're so mean Shippo." She sniffed. Everyone looked to Shippo, expecting him to cave. Everyone knew when Kagome pulled this, Inuyasha would always let her have her way. Shippo merely looked down at his claws inspecting them.

Suddenly, Kagome lunged for the pup. Shippo's face came up, a grin on it. Before Kagome could reach him, she was thrown back against a tree, hard. Groaning, Kagome sat up. "Cheater." Sango moved to Kagome's side immediately.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

Kagome grinned up at Sango. "It's okay. Shippo's just teasing." Sango helped Kagome stand. Once she was on her feet, Kagome moved toward Shippo. Suddenly her eyes widened. In a flash of bright light, she was gone.

Shippo's eyes widened and he sniffed. "Mama?" At first he didn't move. The others were still rubbing their eyes. Shippo leaped to the spot he had last seen his mother. "Mama!" It was sudden when Kagome landed on Shippo, shoving him to the ground. He growled darkly. "Mama! I hate it when you do that."

Kagome couldn't help the laughter that spilled out. "I win."

The others were staring in confusion. Kagome helped Shippo rise. He was rubbing his lower back. Looking at the others, she giggled. "It's something we do to pass the time." Shrugging her shoulders, she moved over to Inuyasha and kneeled by him. A dark grin appeared. Taking a finger, she began to poke him. Everyone was watching her. It was almost as if watching someone go up to a sleeping tiger and seeing them poke it. They weren't disappointed.

Inuyasha shot to his feet, yelling. "Stop it!" Kagome fell back on her butt, her laughter almost manic. Shippo sighed and moved over to his mother and knocked her lightly on the head.

"Mama, we need to get going or you'll be late." Kagome pouted but rose. Inuyasha glared at her.

As the group moved through the trees, Inuyasha continued to glare at Kagome. He still wasn't happy with her. Said person was walking arm in arm with Kikyo and Sango as they chattered about what had happened in the year they had been apart. Miroku was moving slightly in front of Inuyasha with Shippo. Rubbing the side of his cheek, Inuyasha grumbled. She had poked him really hard. It still hurt too. She had to have used some miko power while she was doing it. That had to be the reason. There was no way that she had gotten physically strong enough to actually hurt him just by poking him. Mentally he wished he could have his Kagome back. The Kagome he knew.

As night began to fall, Kagome was grateful that they found a place with a hot spring. Inuyasha took off to hunt for them. Miroku and Shippo were in charge of getting the camp set up and getting wood for the fire. The girls decided they needed to bathe. As the three got in, Kagome reclined against the edge the spring sighing softly.

Sango was the one that spoke. "What happened to your body Kagome?" Opening her eyes and looking down, she saw the scars from her wounds. "Oh, they are just scars from my battles. Mistakes I made." Kagome shrugged. Sango nodded, understanding.

Kikyo spoke up. "This looks like it should have severed your head." She touched the scar around her neck.

Looking down, Kagome fidgeted. "It's actually multiple wounds that I received at once. That's why it looks like it does. My miko energy was able to keep the blood from pouring out. I was out for at least a month healing from it." It had been the partial truth. The scar ran from the back of one ear, around the front and to the back of the other ear. She had been dead for a month that time. Shippo had been flipping out. When she had finally woke up, he had been trembling like he used to when he had been little. She had spent the whole night holding him to her, reassuring him that she was alive and well. That had been very painful.

"I don't understand why you would have scars though. Miko powers don't leave scars when healing."

Kagome shrugged, pretending ignorance. "I really don't know."

When Sango and Kikyo left to return to camp, Kagome remained in the spring looking up at the stars. A soft sigh escaped her lips. She really wished there was an easier way of hiding what she really was from them. It definitely wasn't easy. A snort escaped. The fact that she had managed to convince them that her wounds were something that she had received during battle and had come out alive had been a relief. Then again, her own stories sounded so outlandish and crazy that she was pretty sure that they didn't buy them. Rubbing her temples, Kagome groaned softly. She was getting a headache now.

A sudden noise caused her to stiffen. Forcing herself to relax as she looked around, she pretended to act like she hadn't seen anything. Reaching out, she attempted to discover what was out there. It was faint but she finally heard it. It was a buzzing. Great, she was definitely not ready for Naraku. Allowing the other side to come out, she kept her breathing calm. Her eyes were now violet.

A sudden gushing sound had her pause. Her head was still down. "Kagome? Are you okay?" It was Inuyasha.

Forcing that side of her back, she lifted her head. "Inuyasha? What are you doing out here?" She heard Inuyasha grunt.

"Naraku sent one his damn bees."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you Inuyasha. I'll come back to camp now." She heard him grunt and got out. Dressing, she spoke once she finished. "You can come out now Inuyasha." Sure enough, the hanyou stepped out. He moved carefully from habit. Smiling, Kagome moved next to him as they started back.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so thank you so much for all the compliments. For those that had more than compliments, I will speak to help you guys clear it out.

I don't think its much of an original idea but I tried to make it my own.

As for Sesshomaru's beast, there will be some complications but I'm going to try and see if I can't do it a little differently from everyone else. Sesshomaru will show up but not yet heh heh...

I am glad I made an impression. As for romance, this will be a Sessho and Kagome pairing. Im just trying to make it as realistic as possible.

I understand that not having babies can be sad but this chapter has a little hint heh heh.

A secret like she has is really hard to be kept and at some point they will know, just not in the way you think it will be told.

A little side note, I am in need of a Cowriter for this story. Hopefully one of you faithful readers will be more than happy to help me with that. lol.

* * *

Year: 1535  
Month: February

* * *

Kagome attempted to sleep. She really did. Shippo was curled up at her side as she attempted to sleep against a tree. Usually she was able to sleep quite comfortable against a tree. Being that she had been sleeping this way for a while. Shifting again, she heard Shippo grumble. The kit had fallen to sleep almost instantly. Then again, he had been up all night for the past 6 days. It was bound to get to him sooner or later. Running her fingers through his hair, she finally looked around.

Kikyo was curled up by Inuyasha. The hanyou had dropped off to sleep. If the others were correct, he hadn't been sleeping all that well since she had vanished. A soft smile appeared on her face. It was only right that the two of them be able to be together. It gave them a second chance. Looking over to Sango, her smile grew. Both she and Miroku had fallen asleep leaning up against Kirara. She was still wide awake and was looking at her. Nodding to the fire cat, Kagome looked to the stars. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes. The fire had died some but was still good enough that it wouldn't need any wood.

Reaching out with her mind, Kagome searched for anything nearby that could be a danger. The night was quiet and there was nothing nearby that would be considered a danger. Sighing softly, Kagome attempted to reach out farther.

She felt so utterly lonely even if the others were around her. She couldn't stand this loneliness. It was earth shattering and tore her heart into pieces. She could feel her essence tainting. Closing her eyes, she allowed her purifying energy to move through her body. Taking a deep breath, she allowed it to soothe her loneliness. How can she be surrounded by people and yet… alone?

Opening her eyes, she looked around. Leaning her head back against the trunk, she closed them once more, determined to sleep. Kirara would alert them to any danger. There was no need for her to stay awake. She allowed her mind to drift. She couldn't allow her spirit to leave her body as her mind roamed. She had almost died the last time. A grimace crossed her lips. She had allowed her mind and soul to drift from her body.

As she ventured through the trees, she watched as a multitude of demons came toward the place she and Shippo had camped at for the night. Returning to her body, she realized that the jewel's power had been released. Once back in her body, it was too late. The demons were advancing and they were in sight. Shippo had leapt up as they attacked. He had tried so hard to protect her but it had been futile. They had covered her body before she could do anything. Their claws had sliced into her neck multiple times, each cut digging deeper and deeper. Her body had been ravaged. Shippo had fled.

Since he was a demon and did not hold any trace of the jewel, he had been able to get away with only a little trouble. He had returned when the demons had gone, not finding what they wanted. He had taken her broken and half eaten body and hid them in a cave. That had not been a pleasant recovery. As her mind began to slip towards unconsciousness, she hoped to have a restful peace. It was not to be.

Kagome found herself in a field. The grass brushed her knees. There were no flowers. There was no sign of life. Moving forward, she looked around in confusion. What had happened? Where was she? Moving forward, she looked around hoping to see someone in this void. It was sudden when the platform appeared.

Moving to the stairs, she began to go up. It seemed to go on forever and yet she never felt tired. This was strange. As she reached the top, she looked around. There were beings along the edges of the platform. They appeared to be made of stone.

Entering, Kagome twirled and looked at them all. These statues seemed to almost be alive. "Miko Kagome." Gasping as she fell to the ground, whirling to look to the statue, Kagome whimpered. It had spoken. It was then as she watched as one by one the statues became humanoid creatures. Shivering on the floor of the platform, Kagome could feel her heart pounding intensely.

"Wh… Who are you?"

What appeared to be a woman spoke. "I am Amuterasu. These are my fellow Kami Miko Kagome."

Kagome blinked, suddenly feeling very nervous. "Uh… so um… what can I do for you?"

Amuterasu spoke once more. "As grateful as we are to the soul of Midoriko, a grave trespass has been committed." Kagome tilted her head, biting her lip. "You have become Immortal as we are and that is unacceptable." Kagome's eyes hardened, turning violet. The kamis said nothing in respect to her change. "At this time, your destiny must remain. Only you can defeat the creature Naraku. Your children were to have their own destiny."

Kagome spoke up. "Even still I cannot have children now."

"You will not interrupt human." Amuterasu's voice was dark, revealing the power of the Goddess. "Your womb is still fertile. We did not want to leave the future of the Earth to chance. You will remain fertile no matter what. It cannot be undone." Amuterasu was bitter. "It has been decided. You shall defeat the vile beast on the Earth and then you will present yourself to us. You will be sealed away, within the jewel." Kagome felt a rage unlike any other but she kept her power buried. As long as she did not lose control, the power of the jewel would remain hidden. She looked at each face. These were the more powerful Kami. They were set in their decision but they were few. Amuterasu had been silent now for a few minutes.

Turning to look at her, Kagome's eyes were cold from her rage. "I will not present myself to you or any of the others. I will live. Send what you will at me. I will not bow before you." Kagome stood firm against them. She refused to be bullied. This angered them. Before they could lash out though, something shook Kagome. Her eyes widened in surprise, blue seeping into them. Then the violet color took over again. A smirk appeared. "You will not hold me here. You can't in the dream state." Amuterasu let out an angry scream as Kagome's body faded away as she woke.

Kagome felt Inuyasha shaking her awake. She could feel Shippo touching her shoulder, calling to her. "Momma wake up." Groaning, she attempted to move her arms but they felt heavy. Everything began to ache.

"She's awake!" That had been Sango's voice. "Kagome, are you alright? You were shaking." A grimace appeared on Kagome's lips. Lifting her face, she let out a soft breath of air.

She felt Shippo hug her tightly. "Momma, your okay." She could hear the relief.

"Yes." It felt as if she hadn't spoken in ages. She felt her son flinch at her words. What was the matter? It was then that she opened violet eyes and looked at the shocked and fearful expressions of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kikyo and Inuyasha. She was not Kagome. She was Chi Ken No Tama.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for the compliments. So glad you enjoyed it.

Dont worry, Kagome won't be wussing out. She's gonna be a strong woman.

Yes she will be having to go against the gods but there is a suprise in future chapters that explain things alot more and have more fun with it.

* * *

Year: 1535  
Month: February

* * *

Kagome blinked up at her friends in confusion although it did not show. "**Interesting…"**

Kagome mentally gave a small shriek. 'What… Who…?' She heard the dark laugh echo in her mind. "**I am you Ka Go Me."** The voice was dark and almost menacing in the sound of its voice. Almost mentally, she could see an image of a strange creature appear in her mind's eye. It was human looking and yet it wasn't. It had violet eyes with a mark very much like the one Midoriko had carried on her forehead in the cave where the statue was. 5 pink stones glittered brightly, not together, in its forehead. Closing her eyes, Kagome leaned back against the tree. Was she going crazy?

The laughter echoed in her mind.** "No Kagome. You are not going crazy. I am you and you are me. We are together and yet we are separate. I am known as Chi Ken No Tama." **That was the name people had started calling her when she changed! Was this the being that she became? "**Certainly. Although you do not look as I do. You have not… evolved yet. Soon you will though. When that happens, the Kami's will fear us."**

Kagome mentally shook her head. She didn't want that. Of course she wouldn't let the Kamis win. She had suffered all because of them. She would not allow them to seal her away when it was their fault she had become what she was. She could feel the creature's satisfaction as it faded away into the very corners of her mind.

Opening her eyes once more, this time they were the ice blue once more. Everyone was still staring at her in wariness and uncertainty. A smile lit Kagome's face as she jumped to her feet, stretching. "Well, let's get going. We have at least another day before we reach our destination and I definitely do not want to be interrupted yet again."

Everyone nodded slowly, unsure of her. It showed in their eyes. Looking at Shippo, she smiled. Then she grabbed her bag and set off in the direction of Bokuseno. She was connected to the tree to a point. Then again, all she had to do was look at her Sakebatou. It was practically dragging her to where Bokuseno was. A smile crossed her lips as her eyes danced. Shifting her bag once more, she began to hum a random song to herself. She needed to go to the future and grab her mp3 player. At the very least, she would be able to listen to her music.

Inuyasha watched Kagome walk ahead of them. She was determined to get to whatever place she was going to in the Western Lands. He didn't understand though why. What was here this deep in the Western Lands that she simply had to go to? Then again, who was it? She had said she had had an appointment with someone out here. It couldn't have been his bastard of a brother as they had already come across him. He grimaced as he thought about the fight. His brother had got him pretty good. It was simple. He would just have to train more.

Kikyo couldn't understand Kagome. What had been happening to her? Her eyes had been an intense violet. A cold fear had washed over Kikyo. Shuddering in remembrance, she secretly wished that she would never see that look again. It had scared her. It was almost like Kagome was a youkai and that had been her beast coming out. That was ridiculous though because Kagome was human. She had had Inuyasha verify it for her when they had woken and Kagome had been asleep still. Yet again, the way Kagome had begun to shake had unnerved her. She had never felt so confused and frustrated. What was happening?

Sango petted Kirara as she secretly watched Kagome. She was right next to Miroku as they walked. "What do you think monk?" Her voice was a soft whisper.

Miroku shook his head. He was watching her as well. "Honestly I don't know. When she had been shaking, I felt an intense spiritual power around her. It wasn't coming from her. It was almost as if an outside force had been causing her to shake."

Sango glared at him momentarily. "That's not what I meant." Miroku nodded, knowing exactly what Sango was talking about. He honestly had no idea what had happened. He had felt Sango reach for her weapon when they had seen her eyes. His wind tunnel had acted up even. He didn't bother saying anything about it though. He would look at it later on. It was almost as if his hand had begun to cave in on itself. It hadn't really hurt either. Shifting to look at Sango, he saw the worry deep in her eyes. Sango was his beloved and he had no answer for her.

Hanging his head slightly, he sighed. "I honestly have no idea Sango. I felt fear clutch at my heart though. This was a fear far greater than that of the wind tunnel or Naraku though." Sango nodded in agreement.

Shippo walked slightly behind his mother. He was worried about her. Lately that other side of her had been getting stronger. Then when she had started shaking he had felt helpless. A shiver passed through him. If they hadn't woken her, would she have died? He didn't even want to think of that. He could tell that she didn't want to talk about what happened and knew that she wouldn't. Clenching his hand, he looked away to the path ahead of him. How was he supposed to help protect his mother when she wouldn't even tell him what was wrong?

Kagome couldn't help glancing at Shippo. She could feel his frustration and anger. A sad smile appeared. He so wanted to be able to protect her. Then again, if the Kamis did indeed come after her after she rid the world of Naraku then she didn't want him or the others knowing. It would be better for them to live their lives without knowing. She knew she could probably convince Shippo to go to Sesshomaru for training when the time came. That was the only thing he would willingly leave her for.

During that time she would leave Japan and head away from the island. She didn't know whether she would go west to the Americas or East to China and Europe yet. She would make that decision then. She felt something stir within her mind but before she could track it, the feeling went away.

Who was that creature? It had had feathery wings that had been white with black tips. The wings appeared to have flames on them and yet they had the glint of scales. She had had the markings of a youkai as well as claws even though they hadn't been that big. A long fluffy like tail had been wrapped around her waist. On her shoulder had been a black dragon that seemed to be inked into her skin. The thing was, she had seen it move around her body as if it had a mind of its own.

The group stayed this way, not speaking, each lost in their own thoughts. No one had the urge to break the tense silence that had come over them. As night was nearing, Kagome broke the silence, causing a couple of them to jump in surprise. "Time to make camp!" Her voice was cheerful and entirely too happy.

Inuyasha looked around, growling. He hated coming into the Western Lands. It always smelled like Sesshomaru. "Why here?" Kagome turned, grinning.

"There is a hot spring right through those trees." Kagome was always grateful for a hot spring. It was almost like taking a bath back home in the future. Setting her pack down, she began to dig through it. She pulled her shampoo and conditioner out. She would have to go back home to get refills after she finished with Bokuseno. Sighing, she glanced at the other girls. "Want to bathe?" Sango and Kikyo immediately nodded, gathering their own belongings.

Kagome turned to Shippo. "Will do Mamma. We'll have camp set up for you guys."

Kagome grinned. "Thank you Shippo." All three girls headed out.

Shippo looked at Miroku and he turned to go collect wood. "Oh Miroku, don't go near the springs. Mamma's a lot stronger and she'll know your there. You do not want to be caught there." Miroku paled but nodded. The fear of Kagome's wrath was always lurking in his memories.

Inuyasha stood and began to dig through Kagome's bag. Her pans were still there but there was no ramen. "Mamma hasn't had Ramen in a while Inuyasha. She likes to have fresh meat and vegetables. I'll gather the vegetables if you get the meat." Inuyasha grunted and scowled, taking off into the forest. Taking a deep breath, Shippo bolted the other way, determined on finding something. They hadn't really been able to get supplies the last town they had been in.

Kagome sighed as she sank into the waters. The others weren't too surprised by the scars on her body. Sango touched one on her arm. "So where did you get this one from?" Kagome had agreed to tell them the stories behind all of her scars.

Chuckling, she touched the scar. "This one came from a boar youkai. It was when I first started out and didn't really know anything. He gouged my arm when I didn't move out of the way quick enough."

Kikyo chuckled. "How'd you kill him?"

This caused Kagome to laugh. "Actually I didn't kill him. When he found he couldn't get close enough to kill me, we actually became friends. I wound up saving his pack from a rival one. I think I stayed with his pack for about a week or two."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Why do you insist on befriending every youkai you meet?"

"I don't befriend every youkai!" Sango raised a brow causing Kagome to blush. "It's not my fault." Sango and Kikyo chuckled. She touched a scar in the center of her chest. It wasn't that big.

"What about that one?" Kagome flinched. "Well, see, that one came from a miko who thought I was masquerading as a human. She had caught sight of Shippo in his youkai form and followed him to me. She heard him call me Mamma and she immediately guessed I was a kitsune youkai. She fired an arrow at me. I managed to get Shippo out of the way but the arrow hit me. Thankfully I was wearing my armor so only the head of the arrow pierced my chest."

That hadn't been the whole truth. The arrow had gone straight through. That had been the first time she had died. When she had woken up, Shippo had been flipping out until she explained some things about it to him.

Kikyo's eyes widened. "What happened to her?"

Kagome grimaced. "Well I managed to get her to leave by pretending to play dead. Unfortunately, I wound up walking into her village the next day." Kagome's eyes grew sad. "I tried to explain to her the truth but she refused to listen. I wound up having to kill her to protect Shippo. She had decided she would kill him."

Kikyo flinched and gently took Kagome's hand. "It's okay."

Kagome nodded. "So which scar next?" Her grin made the other girls chuckle and they began examining her body for scars they might have missed.

Inuyasha grunted as he heard the loud laughter break out. He could hear the girls as clear as day. The hot spring was that close. Miroku looked toward the hot spring. "Don't even think about it monk." Miroku blushed and pretended to be offended.

Before he could speak though, Shippo spoke up. "Just remember what happens when Mamma is mad." That shut Miroku up instantly and he paled. Shippo smirked. He could hear his Mamma telling the stories about her scars. He knew she was lying on some of them. They were the ones that the attack had been fatal. Shifting, he glanced toward the cooking meat. It was almost done. He had found some potatoes and some wild carrots. They were currently boiling in some water over the fire. They were off to the side though so the blood from the wild pig Inuyasha had killed wouldn't get in it.

It was a half hour later when the girls arrived. Inuyasha and Miroku were surprised as they entered in kimonos. Even Kagome was wearing one. Their hair had been braided so they matched. Kagome moved to sit next to Shippo and he immediately cuddled up next to her. "What's for dinner Shippo?"

"I found some potatoes and carrots. Inuyasha killed a pig." Kagome's eyes lit up.

"Mm that sounds good. Is it ready?" Shippo nodded and moved as Kagome stood. Pulling out some dishes, she made plates for everyone before making one for herself and sitting back down. There was much laughter as the night grew deeper until everyone soon drifted to sleep.

As the group rose the next morning, they moved through their morning rituals quickly and efficiently. Heading off, they continued their advancement. It was closing in on evening when they reached the last campsite. Kagome got food ready for everyone and then stood. Glancing over at Shippo, she motioned him to stay. "Okay, I'm off. I'll be gone for three days."

Inuyasha growled. "Who said you could go?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh chill Inuyasha." Turning she set off into the trees. Inuyasha immediately lunged forward to go after her but he didn't get far. He slammed into a barrier. Growling, he stomped back to the camp and settled in a tree. Sango appeared confused.

Miroku chuckled. ""Lady Kagome raised a barrier around the camp to keep Inuyasha here." Shippo smirked. Settling back, he closed his eyes resting.

Kagome hummed softly as she neared Bokuseno. As she reached the ancient tree, she took off her weapons and held them to her chest. Bowing, she spoke softly. "Bokuseno-Sama. I have returned to you as I promised."

After a few moments, Kagome felt his soothing voice. "You have trouble following you yet again child." There was a chuckle there.

Rising, Kagome smiled. "I had no intention of doing so. The Kamis fear the creature in which their actions have created."

"Have no fear child. There are some Kamis that will side with you. When the time comes, you will find your allies. Let us continue your training." Kagome smiled. She stepped forward, allowing Bokuseno to take her weapons in, and closed her eyes, feeling the tree wrap around her snugly. 'A form I have never heard of but I can train your body for it from what I see within your mind.' Kagome's conscious slipped away then.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and compliments guys! Now on to something special. I want to start including you guys in the story. Come up with a character. Give me a name, an age and race. That is really all I need. As I continue writing chapters, I will put these characters in so you won't see them right away. I have up to Chapter 14 prewritten so far so. lol.**

**Anyways, here is another Chappy with our favorite Inu Sesshy in it. Hope you enjoy it. Please remember, I do accept flames!**

* * *

Year: 1535  
Month: February

* * *

Golden eyes narrowed as he watched Bokuseno. The girl had gone within the tree. He had heard of only one being that Bokuseno had taken in to himself. That had been when he had been no more than a boy. He could not remember the man's name but the scroll at his palace told the story.

The man had remained with Bokuseno for years. Then one day, he was released and left Japan. He had never returned. He knew the male had been a cross between a dragon, a phoenix and a wolf. It was an odd combination but it had been done. The only name that remained of the man was Higaurashi.

Moving from the tree, he turned back to the camp. He had watched their arrival. He had watched them settle. Then suddenly it was as if they were no longer there. Even their scent had been erased. He knew the miko had to be the reason behind this. Her powers must have grown to great proportions to even counter his own advanced senses. He was most definitely angry now. The anger had been building the moment he had returned to their group to follow.

He had arrived back to the group's location the night of the battle between he and Inuyasha. He saw only Inuyasha, the kitsune, the fire cat and the human monk were in the camp. Finding the scent of the females, he followed it to a nearby hot spring. The Slayer, the now alive undead priestess and the miko were sitting in the spring. It appeared as though they were finishing. He found it odd when the miko remained though.

As he settled against a tree, he watched her. Her movement was slow and calculating. It was the movements of a warrior. A growl almost broke through as his eyes narrowed when he heard the faint buzzing. Not even moments afterwards, he watched her turn swiftly. He watched her eyes narrow. In seconds, he watched her eyes become violet. There was something about them that made his beast rise from his slumber. It wanted to dominate her and make her submit. There was nothing lustful about it. His beast could feel the power and strength within the woman.

Locking his beast away, he focused back on the woman. She had dropped her head. It was as though she were getting ready to attack. At that moment, Inuyasha arrived. With the group being in his lands, he could follow them without the half breed alerting them to his presence. Watching her stand, he viewed the scars on her body. Turning, he moved deeper into the trees.

As the group settled for the night, his golden eyes narrowed on the female. She was still awake. They had apparently traveled hard that day. Even the half breed had fallen asleep. He watched her close her eyes and her body relax. He could feel her aura stretch out across him. Immediately, he hid his power from her senses. He could feel the darkness within it, as if she were searching for something or someone.

Suddenly, her power vanished. It was there and then it was gone. Narrowing his eyes, he flexed his claws.

Her eyes opened and she looked around. After a couple of moments, her eyes closed. He turned away. There was no use in staying. They were asleep. Moving into the trees, his golden eyes looked to the sky. His ward was awaiting him at his fortress. No doubt she would be terrorizing his retainer. Moving farther away he settled against a tree.

Towards morning, he felt a sudden surge of darkness encase the land. Standing, he moved swiftly to where he could feel the center of the darkness. He found himself moving back to where the half breed's group was. Before he could get close enough, he felt something beginning to burn his skin. Looking down dispassionately, he saw his skin sizzling. Narrowing his eyes, he looked ahead and continued moving forward.

As he got closer, he heard a low raspy voice speak. It was unlike anything he had heard before. Sniffing lightly, a dark look appeared in his eyes. His beast began to become alert. He smelled a youkai and yet it smelled like no youkai he had ever met. The half breed dare sneak a youkai into his domain? He would slaughter the half breed, gladly. Once he was through with the half breed, the youkai would die by his hand.

It was sudden that the scent was gone. It was no longer there. Moving forward, he watched the group rising and moving off. They were headed in the direction of Bokuseno. His curiosity arose. What purpose did they have with the tree? As he followed the group, he could see the humans and the half breed staring at the miko. Focusing on the woman, he watched her movements. There was something about her movements that reminded him of a warrior. That was foolish though.

As the group stopped for camp that night, he saw nothing out of the ordinary and so instead turned away, orbing in a bright ball of white light to his fortress. As he arrived, his guards rushed to his presence.

Ignoring them, he entered. No doubt his ward would already be asleep as well as his retainer. Settling in his study, he began to go through some scrolls that he had been neglecting for some days. Of course, he had been watching the half breed's pack. His cold gaze moved through the writings. Foolish Lords. They were demanding his appearance at a war conference.

"Sesshomaru." Lifting his head, his eyes grew even colder.

"Mother." The woman settled on her knees before the table. "Why have you come?"

He watched his mother smirk, her eyes glinting darkly. "I have come with a warning." He eyed his mother with no patience. She huffed. "Such impatience. The Kamis have been stirred. A creature has been born unto our land without their consent. It is a curse between the darkness, a youkai and purity. The high Kamis wish to end its life. As I am their vessel I choose you to carry out this task."

He raised a brow. "You think to order this Sesshomaru around?" Her eyes glinted hard.

"I do as Lady of the West." He rose.

"You are dismissed Lady Mother."

She rose, fury in her eyes. "I will leave but you will do as I say." She turned and left.

As morning dawned, he returned to his previous curiosity. He watched them. As night fell, he watched them. Everything seemed far too normal for them. It was then that he watched the miko stand. He moved, following her deeper into the trees. The foolish girl. Leaving the protection of her pack. Perhaps he would need to teach her a lesson. Moving to go off after her, he suddenly lost the scent of her companions. A soft growl came through. The girl was a nuisance. If not for the fact that she was needed to destroy the halfbreed the group sought, he would have long ago killed her.

He was now in his current predicament. Before he could intervene, she had reached Bokuseno and had disappeared into the tree. His eyes narrowed as he flexed his claws. He couldn't even go after the half breed to vent his rage.

This Sesshomaru was not pleased. Knowing that she would return to her group in three days, he turned to go back to his fortress. When he returned, she would not be able to step aside from a battle with him. He would force her.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. I had a writing spree and got lost lol. Also in upcoming chapters, a little bit of info about her father heh heh! And no he isn't a demon. Although can you guys guess a connection between Kagome and the last person that was brought into a tree? If anyone can get the correct answer, I'll be starring a character of their choosing in the story.

Now, thank you all for the reviews. I've noticed that I've been getting some favorites on the story and stuff too. Thank you all so much. I am so happy you enjoy the story. Now just a short warning. The story may seem to go into something that you find would be similar to other stories but appearances can be deceiving and in the end may just surprise you. Heh heh.

Do not own blah blah blah blah but I do own Chi and any other original characters I come up with in here.

* * *

Year: 1535  
Month: February

* * *

A grunt echoed from within the tree. Within a couple minutes, the tree opened to allow Kagome to come tumbling out. Landing on her knees, she glared back at the tree. "You could have warned me Bokuseno-Sama."

The tree's face formed and laughter echoed within the clearing. "Now, now child. I did warn you." Kagome rolled her eyes, flopping on to her butt and glaring at the tree. It wasn't a mean glare.

"Yeah, you woke me and then spit me out. I don't taste that gross do I?"

"Nonsense. You actually taste fairly good for a human."

Rising, Kagome dusted herself off. Hefting her bow over her shoulder and slipping her blade on her waist, she bowed with a smile. "Thank you for your training. I don't even mean just for the combat training. For the training of the way of the youkai court and for teaching me about that other side."

Bokuseno smiled. "It is nothing child. It is something that you will need to know when it comes time for you to seek allies. In fact, before you face Naraku you should go to the cardinal lords. Seek their assistance. The battle with him should fair easy with their assistance."

Frowning, Kagome tilted her head. "You realize I will have to speak to Lord Sesshomaru."

Bokuseno nodded. "Yes, save him for last though."

"There will be no need."

Kagome whirled, her hand going to rest on her chest as she panted in fright. She watched Sesshomaru step out of the trees, his cold eyes moving between her and Bokuseno in disdain. Dropping her hand, she bowed before him. "Lord Sesshomaru."

His gaze focused on her. "You are the half breed's wench." Her anger flared immediately but she repressed it.

"I do not belong to Inuyasha. I am my own woman My Lord. He is merely my friend, nothing more." She watched his gaze turn to Bokuseno. If she ran, he would catch her. There was no way out at the moment and she had been foolish enough to erect the barrier around her pack so that no one could get out. Mentally she cursed.

"**Yes, indeed foolish but this should prove interesting."** Kagome couldn't but roll her eyes. Of course Chi would decide to pay attention at this time.

'Will you just shut it?' She heard Chi laugh before settling back into the back of her mind. Focusing back on the conversation at hand, she leaned back against the tree.

Sesshomaru flexed his claws. He was getting tired of Bokuseno's round about answer. "You will answer in a straight manner Bokuseno. Why have you taken the human under your guidance?"

Bokuseno let out a soft sigh. "Lord Sesshomaru, why I have decided this is my reasoning alone. Time will inform you of your answers. At this time, answers are not needed. At this time she is need of your alliance. To continue the youkai race, it is imperative that you become an ally as well as the rest of the cardinal lords. If you do not, the fate of the youkai race will become myths."

Sesshomaru mentally growled. If he could tear the tree into shreds without repercussions, he would. Bokuseno was the last of his kind though and provided protection against intruders in his lands. The only tree that would be similar would be the Goshinboku in Edo. That tree however was without intellect. It simply protected the land it rested on as well as the well that rested nearby.

Turning back to the human girl, he studied her. She had never answered the one question he had asked during the time in his father's tomb. The question resounded once more in his mind. What was she? Perhaps by allying himself with her in her quest would answer the question. After all, he did not like to be denied. "I will ally myself with you Priestess but know this. This Sesshomaru will not be denied."

Kagome let out a soft breath of relief as she watched Sesshomaru turn and enter the trees. Glancing at Bokuseno, she smiled softly at him. "Thank you Bokuseno-Sama."

"Will I see you in a year's time once more Kagome?" Kagome nodded. "Yes, I will return if I am permitted." "Good." She watched Bokuseno's face fade away until nothing was left to show he was an intelligent tree. Turning, she hefted her bow higher and made her way to the pack. As she moved quietly through the trees, she began to think. There would be no doubt that Kouga would ally with her. The hard part would be to keep him from taking her as a mate. She shuddered. She loved Kouga but only as one would love a brother. The thought of doing anything beyond brotherly affection filled her with disgust. She had told him multiple times that she didn't want to be with him but it was as if he was deaf. At least now she knew what she was doing wrong. Next time she saw him, she would be able to fix it but she worried if he would still be willing to ally with her. The other two lords she had never met and she was slightly worried how they would take to her.

At that moment, she caught sight of her barrier. Moving forward, she touched it and pulled the energy back into herself. Stepping in, she was instantly swarmed by her friends. "Mamma!"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"I can't believe you did that wench!"

"Are you safe?"

"Mew!"

Kagome laughed, placing a hand on the back of her head. Ruffling Shippo's hair, she grinned. "Hi Shippo." She glanced at the others as they waited. "I am okay Sango. Don't worry Kirara. No harm. Kikyo, I went to see the one I sought and couldn't have you guys following. Inuyasha stop. Miroku of course I'm safe." Inuyasha growled as he settled on the ground.

Settling by the fire, Kagome sighed as she leaned back. "We'll camp here for the night and then we need to head north." The humans settled around the fire while Shippo slid next to her. Inuyasha remained where he was.

"Why do we need to go north Kagome?" Kagome smiled at Sango's perplexed look.

"We need to gather allies. The fight with Naraku is getting close and if we have more people, we might be able to change fate. As far as I know, youkai are not present in my time. I plan to change that."

Miroku's expression turned grave. "Are you certain that is wise Lady Kagome?" Kagome sighed softly. "I know it's not good to mess with time but, I can't stand by and watch an entire species be eradicated. It may change things drastically but… I can't stand by. If there is a way to prevent that from happening, I have to try." Kagome's voice was soft as she spoke but there was a quiet determination to it.

The silence that descended was comforting to a point. Yawning, Kagome grinned. "I think it's time to head to bed. Oh by the way, Sesshomaru will be joining our party." Kagome lay down, turning away from the group's shocked expressions and Inuyasha's reddening face.

Over the course of the next couple of days, travel was silent. Everyone was expecting Sesshomaru to suddenly appear but he did not. Kagome continued on her merry way, humming some song that was off tune. Everyone was confused. What was wrong with Kagome? The question was on everybody's mind and yet no one dared to voice it. Even Shippo was confused at the attitude of his mother. She had acted different since he had first found her but this was even more unorthodox than what he was used to. Even Kikyo was perturbed by Kagome and that was hard to do.

Kagome signaled everyone to stop for the night. Her smile was odd but she didn't care. She was hungry. It wasn't the normal kind of hunger either. Now that she was with the group, she couldn't reveal herself as Chi Ken No Tama. That other side of her was getting extremely restless. The need to spill blood was beginning to overwhelm her. She had felt this before in the beginning when she attempted to stop hurting people. In the end she had gone on a killing spree, wiping out an entire village. As everyone settled in for the night to sleep, Kagome glanced up to the stars. Her eyes continued flashing between blue and purple.

Once the humans were asleep, she rose. Shippo immediately stood to follow as well as Inuyasha. Glancing at Inuyasha, she frowned. "Stay here Inuyasha." Her voice was husky. Inuyasha was about to demand that he was going with her, Kagome walked away. He moved toward her but found himself being shoved back. She had put up a damn barrier again.

Kagome moved through the trees. "Where are we going Mama?"

Shippo jolted as Kagome spoke. It was icy cold. "I am going to ease my hunger Shippo." Shippo shivered, fear running through his body. He walked silently behind her, knowing that if he moved in front of her in anyway, he would be punished. The regular Kagome he knew didn't mind but this Kagome was very different. This Kagome followed youkai protocol and she was alpha.

After a couple of hours, meandering randomly through the forest, Shippo stilled as he smelled a group of youkai. Glancing at his mother, he saw a sickening evil smile appear. "How convenient." Leaping into a tree, he followed to the edge of the clearing that his mother went to. Within the clearing were at least twenty youkai. They were surrounding a group of children. From the looks of things, they were being prepared to be auctioned off.

Chi Ken No Tama entered the clearing. Before her stood the youkai. Weaklings. There was no place in this world for the weak. She caught sight of the human children in the center and smirked. She would save them for last. Inside she could hear Kagome yelling at her to not touch the children.

Effectively silencing the girl, she watched the youkai turn to her. An oni came forward. "What have we here, a little girl?" Chi tilted her head partially and her purple eyes glittered maliciously in the light of the moon.

"Filth." Her voice was soft, the cold tone like a whiplash. Another youkai stepped out, a child in his grip, claws poised.

"So you are the living jewel. We found you. The half breed was correct." He was the leader. "Take her." Instantly, they darted forward. Chi allowed them to come at her. She didn't even bother reaching for her weapon. Miko power surged around her body. Raising her hands, she sent a blast of purifying energy. It wrapped around the youkai only, suffocating them. The children remained huddled. In a flash, blood poured from the youkai, splattering around the clearing as the miko energy caused different limbs to burst. Chi raised her head, relishing in the death of these creatures. Moving toward the children, she felt Kagome struggle harder.

Standing before them, she looked down at them in disgust. "Go back to your homes." The children rose. She felt them come to her, hugging her legs in thanks. Turning, she went to return to the group, ignoring them. She receded, allowing Kagome control once more. She was satiated.

Kagome gasped as she felt control return. A gasp of pain soon followed. These children weren't children. She watched as they shimmered and kitsune youkai appeared in their place. Their claws dug into her body, the blood spilling. Immediately, she called on her miko powers but it was too late as one of the youkai buried his claws into her chest. As the youkai fell to dust around her, she dropped to the ground. Shippo immediately darted to aid her.

Shippo had been afraid. He did not like this side of his mother. It scared him. A sigh of relief passed through him as he didn't view the death of the children. She was letting them live. A frown crossed his face. He could still feel youkai. A cry came when he watched one of the children grow claws and slash his mother. Before he could do anything, they changed and began to attack. Leaping from his perch, he felt miko energy expand and dust the youkai. Running forward as his mother fell, he whimpered. He felt the barrier surrounding the campsite evaporate. Holding his mother, tears fell. She would most likely be healed by mid noon tomorrow.

Inuyasha rushed forward as soon as he felt the barrier drop. Catching on to Kagome's scent, he followed it. Kirara was right next to him. Soon after, Kagome's scent changed. It smelled more like a youkai than a human. Rushing ahead faster, he soon detected the scent of blood. Bursting into the clearing, he stared in shock. There was blood everywhere. Body parts lay scattered all over. Shippo was sitting in the center, Kagome in his lap. She was pale and blood poured from wounds all over her body. There was no way she would survive. Especially with the chest wound she had. Stumbling forward, he landed on his knees before Shippo. "What happened?" His voice was rough.

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha. He hadn't scented him because of all the blood. "She…" He didn't know how to tell him nor what to tell him.

Inuyasha nodded and ruffled his hair. "It's okay runt." Shippo watched Inuyasha turn to Kirara who had already transformed. Shippo felt Inuyasha lift Kagome's broken body and place it on Kirara. "Let's go." Shippo nodded. She was going to be pissed. Standing, he followed Inuyasha slowly back to the camp site. A small grin appeared. How was she going to explain this to the group? Perhaps she would use the excuse of the jewel. After all it was a part of her.


	12. Chapter 12

Year: 1535  
Month: February

* * *

Kagome hummed as she sat on the branch of Goshinboku. Here in this realm, Goshinboku could speak as Bokuseno-Sama did in the realm of the living. Currently, Goshinboku was laughing at her predicament. Huffing angrily, she frowned. "Stop laughing Boku. It's not funny!"

"Child, calm yourself. How is it now that you died this time?" Kagome rolled her eyes, swinging her legs back and forth.

"She got hungry. I wasn't able to sate her since I was traveling with Inuyasha and the others again."

"How will you explain this incident once you return?" Kagome closed her eyes, letting out a loud sigh.

"I don't know. Maybe I can blame the jewel. I am after all now its eternal Guardian." Shrugging her shoulders, she lifted a leg and leaned on her knee.

**"You do not wish to introduce me?" **Kagome's eyes snapped open to stare at the woman below her on the ground, sitting regally. Honestly, her other half reminded her of Sesshomaru in some ways. She knew Chi wasn't a youkai and yet she wasn't human either.

Snorting, she looked away. "Why would I want to introduce you to them? You're nothing but a nuisance." Chi narrowed her eyes, clenching her hand, her claws sinking into the soft skin of her palm.

A smirk then appeared. "**You will need to tell them at some point."** Kagome rolled her eyes.

Leaping to the ground, she faced Goshinboku once more. "Why does 'She' have to be here Boku? This is my sanctuary." Goshinboku chuckled.

"She is now a part of you Kagome. Without her, you are not you." Kagome sighed once more. Turning to face Chi, she crossed her arms. It was unnerving how the woman looked so much like her except for the eyes and yet was so very different. Thankfully, Shippo had proved himself to Chi so she wouldn't go after her son.

Chi suddenly looked insulted. Her eyes glittered coldly. "**We are the same Kagome. As much as the kit is your son, he is mine as well. I do not harm pack."**

Kagome growled. "Yeah, well how come you attacked Shippo that one time?"

Chi stared at her blandly. "**He moved before his Alpha. The kit does not walk before his Alpha. If that were to happen, he could become unruly. Discipline is a must."** Stomping her feet, Kagome threw her hands up in the air and screamed in frustration.

"I'm not a youkai! Neither are you!" Chi merely raised a brow. After a moment, the winged woman looked away from her.

Muttering under her breath as Kagome settled at the base of Goshinboku, she kept her glare fixated on Chi. Her life was definitely not working out the way she had wanted it to. If she had gotten her way, she would have defeated Naraku, destroyed the jewel and happily live out her days in this era with her friends and visiting her family in the future. Of course, she wouldn't have been with Inuyasha as they had grown more as friends than as lovers. Perhaps she could have found someone to be with. The thought of Kouga crossed her mind. The moment she felt the wrongness in that, Chi let out an indignant huff.

"**We will not mate that weak wolf. We will not lower ourselves to such a creature. We will find us a strong mate."** Kagome rolled her eyes.

Closing her eyes once more, she breathed in deeply. 'Help me Lord…'

Chi cocked her head, a hard look in her eyes. "**Of which god do you speak of girl?" **

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked. "Um… well in my time, people simply say that. I suppose it comes from the religion called Christianity."

Chi's eyes narrowed in thought, a smirk playing on her lips. "**I know of Christianity although at this time it is not known as that. It is not a religion yet. At this time it is still being persecuted. It was the reason why we were sent to a few chosen pure ones to cleanse the persecution of this land."** Kagome blinked in confusion. She hadn't learned too much on Christianity. She didn't even really know much about the history of it. She knew that there was a man that was supposed to be the son of their god and that there was only one god. To her it sounded odd. It didn't make any sense.

Focusing on Chi, she studied her. Looking up at Goshinboku, she tried to figure out how to word her question. Goshinboku chuckled. "Easy child. What she says is true indeed. There is but one god. Far into the past, there was a war. Some of his servants rebelled against him and they were thrown down to Earth. The fallen's leader was sent deep into the underworld, chained until it was his time, the time before his eternal downfall. Those that were most powerful appeared before the humans and the humans named them gods. The high kamis are those fallen servants. They mated with humans and in time, youkai were created. These fallen servants placed their blessings on the youkai, giving them pieces of their own power. It was meant to be an insult. A creation of their own species. This is why all youkai have a beast within. It is their darkness. Youkai have forgotten their origins though. Deep within, their beasts still acknowledge this and so youkai hate the humans. It is a forgotten memory that humans were favored ones."

Kagome furrowed her brow. This was very confusing. Looking back at Chi, she tilted her head. "So you are one of the fallen?" The look on Chi's face made her recoil harshly from her. There was disgust, anger and a look that made her fear Chi.

"**I am not one those filthy creatures. Do not compare this Chi to them." **Kagome blinked and a grin threatened to appear. Somehow Chi managed to sound so very humble and yet prideful at the same time. A look of shock appeared as she watched Chi bow her head and pray for forgiveness.

"What are you then? You definitely aren't human." After a few moments, Chi opened her eyes.

A smirk appeared on her face and she rose. She moved toward Kagome, as if she were almost stalking her. Kagome crawled backward, unsure if Chi could actually hurt her here. "**You will find out soon enough who I am Kagome. For now, know that I am not evil."** Kagome scowled.

Pointing at her, Kagome rose to her feet angrily. "Yeah right! You went off and killed a bunch of youkai and humans just to feed your blood lust." An exasperated look appeared in Chi's eyes. Darting forward, she slammed Kagome against the tree. Kagome didn't feel any pain whatsoever but at the same time she couldn't move.

"**Not everything is what it seems Kagome. Must I bring to light those memories?"** Fear appeared in Kagome's eyes. She didn't want to remember. But as Kagome's past taught her, she always wound up screwing herself over.

"For all I know, you could change those memories. You killed innocents! I killed innocents! You made me kill them!" Chi growled and gently shook Kagome. Kagome's head slammed into Goshinboku but it hadn't been hard enough to hurt, just stun.

"**Let me clear the misconception and show you what I see, what I saw in those humans and youkai."**

Chi raised a finger and pressed the tip of her claw to Kagome's forehead. Chi's eyes suddenly turned pure silver. Chi's aura floated around her, causing a reaction in the vicinity of the area around Goshinboku. Instantly, they were wrapped within Goshinboku. At that moment, Kagome's head fell back and she screamed as her blue aura surrounded her with hints of silver. The silver began to overtake the blue.

Kagome watched the visions before her. She was watching every battle she had fought as Chi Ken No Tama. At first all she could see was the deaths. She attempted to separate herself from them and Chi. No matter what she tried, Chi's power washed through her, drowning her own out. She was far more powerful than Kagome could ever be. This… creature was tied with her for some reason and she knew not why.

Suddenly it was like the lights came on in her head. The battles appeared different and yet they were the same. She was seeing far deeper into the creatures she had killed than she could ever do with her own power. It was like she could see into their souls. She saw that twisted, dark and evil within them. She could see their sins. Finally she turned to the images of the human village. She almost gagged. She watched as the humans were slain and yet deep within, dark, twisted creatures that made her shudder in disgust and made her feel tainted. She watched the sins through their souls. It was like looking into a window of their past. As she looked around, she watched in awe at the purity that was fleeing. So she hadn't killed the entire village.

Suddenly it was like a breath of fresh air. Suddenly they were both outside Goshinboku. Chi flew back away from her. Kagome fell to her knees, gasping for breath. After a couple of moments, Kagome lifted her head, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry…" Her voice was rough. Chi turned around and said nothing. Kagome pushed back and slumped against Goshinboku. Now she just had to wait to wake up.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all so much for the reviews.

Lolz, Korinna, Vera and Kurou thanks for the interest in the story.

Guest you'll have to wait and see exactly what she is heh heh. Hopefully you enjoy it.

Loli thank you so much for the feedback on your review. Once again, I hope you understood my answers.

Okay now this chapter is obviously not from the point of view of the known characters. This character will show up over time and hints will be given on the true nature of this character. First person to guess it right gets cookies! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Year: 1535  
Month: February

* * *

The eyes glittered maliciously as they watched the odd group that surrounded the one they were sent to watch over. Evil glittered darkly in the many eyes. The hanyou had carried the woman back to their campsite. Foolish creature. Laughter, dark and menacing, echoed in the eyes. There were more than a pair though. They surrounded the group, watching and waiting. They knew they were not to harm the woman until the one known as Naraku was defeated.

Disgust seeped into the eyes. It was completely simultaneous. Even though it appeared as though they were many, it was also as if they were one. The foolish half breed spider had thought to rise above the kami's. Above the fallen ones. A foolish mortal indeed.

The eyes shifted and focused on the woman. She had defied the Fallen. Deep within, the eyes could almost see something stirring within the girl, a change that was happening within her. Malicious darkness grew once more in the eyes and they flashed black. Stupid human. The fallen had demanded from her conception that this human was to be favored by them. She was to bring about the end of the reign of all things good.

Then their enemy had stepped in and changed things. Their enemy had touched her soul before they could reach it and enhanced the purity of it so that they were unable to taint her. It didn't mean that the fallen didn't try. They had sealed another woman's soul to her own, to make her the semblance of a reincarnation. And yet once again, their enemy had defied that. Placing yet another soul that had been close to his glory within the girl to ease the suffering.

Anger burned within those eyes and yet after moments, they faded to cool calculation. They were here for a purpose. Upon the defeat of the spider half breed, they would reveal themselves to take her back to be dealt with. Their arrival this early was to ensure that none of their enemy's creatures stepped in to take the woman from them. The fallen had decreed that she would be dealt with. They would harvest any seeds from the woman to keep their plans in motion. They had no doubt the next time, they would succeed. The fallen had spent millennia's, creating the human's bloodline, placing only the strongest and greatest together to create the child she was to have born.

Curiosity entered, watching the inu half breed care for the human. Despicable. The half breed was a tragedy to the races he inhibited. The human half did not wish to use the woman in her state of weakness. Most humans usually found it a thrill to use and manipulate. They had heard of this hanyou and indeed the human half had manipulated the girl in the years past. What had changed on the human side?

Then there was the youkai within. The beast should have been creating chaos. To have a woman unconscious and helpless before them usually elicited the need to claim and devour. A meal. Although it usually helped if the woman was running. It usually elicited the thrill of the chase as the hanyou was an Inu. A disgrace.

Even the fox was a disgrace, as well as the fire neko. They were full youkai and yet they hovered about the human in concern and worry. Although the fox had merely inspected her and gone off to sit against a tree. The others thought it to be in mourning. That hadn't lasted long though and the fox had curled up in his true form around her body. Already the other human female had cried herself to sleep. The other priestess was still attempting to console the hanyou. The monk and fire cat were with the exhausted human female. Foolish mortals.

When the female had died in the ocean, the fallen had been erratic. They had no way to return the woman's soul to her. Then the soul of the priestess Midoriko had come forth. They themselves had ensured Midoriko's sealing to the jewel, a fate they found fitting to go against the fallen. They had found a mocking humor in the fate of their tool. The human would become the jewel. She would have a longer life span but not that much longer.

Once she died in the end, the fate would be handed down to her children and would seal the fate of the world. They had willingly tied Midoriko's soul to the girl. Once again the girl became a reincarnation. To top it off, she housed the evil within the jewel itself so it would make her more likely to succumb to their wishes. Then the foolish ancient priestess had urged the human to eat of mermaid flesh whilst the fallen were far too prideful of their own success. The girl had eaten of the flesh before it could be noticed and it was too late.

The eyes became relaxed, inspecting the woman. A sneer appeared within them. It was disgusting. It was also degrading that they were relegated to guard duty over a pitiful excuse for a human. The eyes narrowed. So far the eyes had remained black although hints of silver had seeped through every now and then. The eyes suddenly turned to face the darkness outside of their camp. Something was headed in this direction. The eyes closed. No longer visible, they snuck away.

After a few moments, they returned to the clearing. This time, four more had arrived. The Inu Hanyou was staring up at the Inu youkai with desperation and anger. The elder Inu was ignoring the hanyou, staring at the body of the broken human. The human child that clung to his leg was whimpering. The toad youkai was silently cowering while the dragon had simply stopped at the edge, its eyes half closed.

The fox rose suddenly as the Inu youkai reached for a weapon at his hip. They said nothing but the fox shook his head with respect and then settled back. A sneer formed within the eyes. Silly fox. It had ruined their fun. A pouting look formed. The sun was already beginning to rise at this point so the eyes closed and suddenly they were no longer there. Sunlight was not a welcome environment.

Besides, the fallen could watch over her during the daylight. Besides, they would ensure that the final battle would take place within the night. Once they discovered the hanyou's weak night, they would inform the half breed Naraku on the best time to attack. Then the battle would ensue and the creature would be destroyed. The foolish spider knew nothing of the woman's true power. No doubt, the spider would take the woman, no doubt killing her to injure the rest of her pack. When he least expected it, the woman would awaken and kill him. It was a pleasant enough idea for how the battle would take place. They just had to ensure it happened that way.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all so much for the reviews.

Vera thanks for your support!

Kori... lol you are correct! It is female! It'll be quite a few chapters before she returns again! I'll give you a hint though. Start looking into Japanese Myths!

Action I'm sorry the last chapter was so confusing. It will be clearing up as we go along.

Okay so the chapter you've kinda been waiting for... heh heh

* * *

Year: 1535  
Month: March

* * *

The group had been silent the whole night. Shippo had changed into his beast form, curling around Kagome's body, growling at any who dared to come near her. Inuyasha had attempted to talk some sense into the kit but he would have none of it. He remained curled around her body, his red eyes glittering in the night like rubies. It had taken an hour or so before Inuyasha finally gave up, the scratches and bites having healed almost instantly. He wound up settling by Kikyo.

She instantly curled into his body. Turning his head as he smelled tears, he paled. He really did hate when women cried. It was almost as if it was a signal for Sango. The scent got stronger and he mentally groaned. What was he supposed to do now?

By the Kamis, Miroku revealed his answer to his unasked question without even realizing it. He watched Miroku pull Sango into his arms, holding her against him in a hug. Looking at Kikyo, he gingerly wrapped an arm around her waist and gently held Kikyo to him. Placing his chin on her head, he partially closed his eyes. "It's going to be okay Kikyo."

It confused him. Kikyo had changed a lot since she had been brought back to life but this was the first time he had seen her cry. Her emotions had started to come out once they had discovered Kagome once more but that was Kagome's talent.

Kikyo kept her eyes closed, the tears silently falling. She dared not open her mouth. She was afraid that she would begin to sob loudly. With Kagome's return, her connection to the woman that used to be her reincarnation had strengthened greatly. She was ashamed to admit that at one time she had judged Kagome as unworthy and weak. She had been introduced to a new side of Kagome through her memories. Having their soul return to her, she had received Kagome's memories of her future family.

She had also seen Kagome's death. It still made her ache in the places that Kagome had been injured. The one thing that tied them the most was in fact the very jewel that had cursed her in her previous life. In a sense she was still one of the protectors of the jewel but things had been completely changed. The jewel was in fact a person now. It was Kagome. Should Kagome ever find someone to wed or even mate, would they gain the power of the jewel? It was a thought that unnerved her.

In truth, Kikyo had been introduced to a Kagome that was far different than anything she had ever seen. In learning about the real Kagome, she had learned to accept her as family. She had become like a younger sister to her. She couldn't bare this loss of family. She had gotten close to her in the last couple of days that they had traveled together. She had cherished the time spent together with her and Sango. The girls had gathered to form a tight knit unit of family. It was because of Kagome that she gained such a family. It was because of Kagome that she been able to change, to become warm. It was because of Kagome that she could live.

Sango could barely breathe through her sobs. She had barely found her sister and now she had been taken away once again. This time there was no coming back. There was nothing they could do. She was gone from them.

She could understand Shippo's clinginess. He didn't want to release her body to anyone, refusing to believe that she had died. She herself didn't want to accept it. She barely registered Miroku gathering her into his arms, holding her to him. Her hands clutched on to his robe tightly, burying her face against his chest. The pain filled her, over flowing. First she had lost her brother. Now it was Kagome. When Kikyo had alerted them to the fact that the jewel had vanished off the face of the earth, her worry had grown. Would Kohaku even still be alive? She didn't know what to think. As far as she knew, the jewel shard he had had been keeping him alive. Now that there was no jewel, was he even still alive?

Her mind began to drift, memories of both her brother and Kagome crossing through her mind. She remembered the good things she remembered of their lives. She remembered Kohaku's shy, innocent nature. She remembered Kagome's bright, cheerful smile that seemed to make the world all that much better. Why did horrible things have to happen to such innocent people? Her eyes soon drifted shut, exhaustion taking hold.

Miroku stared down at Sango, in his arms, solemnly. His heart ached for her. She had lost not only her brother but now it was Kagome. Turning his gaze to Shippo, he watched the kitsune curl a little tighter around Kagome's body. They hadn't even been able to clean her body to prepare for burial before Shippo changed and chased them away from her body. Any time they had tried to come close, he had without thought, snapped at them. Miroku knew that the logical side of Shippo was in fact still in control. He could see the look within the kitsune's eyes, knowledgeable. The eyes weren't pure red either. They still glittered the forest green they always had but had tinges of red on the outsides.

At that moment, Shippo raised his head to stare at him. There was a cold look within his eyes that made Miroku shiver somewhat. Even his own power was nothing to the power Shippo was dishing out at the moment. Kagome had to have been training with Shippo for him to become as immune as he had to reiki.

His gaze was thoughtful as he looked back down to Sango. He didn't understand what was going through Shippo at the moment and it confused him. Leaning against the tree he was in front of, he closed his eyes after glancing at Inuyasha and seeing him nod.

Shippo watched as the humans began to fall asleep one by one. Finally it was just Inuyasha and Kirara. The fire neko hadn't attempted to come near. The two glanced toward Inuyasha and finally watched him curl up into a light sleep next to Kikyo. Anything sudden would wake him.

Glancing back at Kirara, he watched her rise and move toward him slowly. Five feet away, Shippo growled softly, signaling her that it was far enough.

The fire neko appeared disgruntled. **"What is the meaning of this kit? Why do you claim her body when I can hear from here that her heart has stopped and she has no breath within her."** Shippo huffed, his growls reverberating.

**"She is not fully dead yet. Her head has yet to be removed."**

Kirara narrowed her eyes. What did the kit mean by her not being fully dead yet? It was confusing. How can one be dead and yet not fully dead? It made no sense. Growling, Kirara gave Shippo a censuring look. **"Explain yourself kit."**

Shippo let out another growl. He did not like the way Kirara was referring to him. **"I do not have to explain myself to you Kirara. I am no longer a part of Inuyasha's pack, nor is my mother." **

Kirara's eyes flashed dangerously. Shippo was correct but she had started to see Kagome as one of her own, as she saw Sango and Kohaku. She had already lost one, now she had lost Kagome. Her claws dug into the ground. **"You will tell me Shippo. I claimed the girl as one of my own. She is like a daughter to this Kirara. You will tell me kit. What secret do you keep?"** Before Shippo could lash out, he froze. His eyes had begun to seep fully red, his youki expanding, hinting at the possible strength of his own power.

Almost immediately, his eyes became pure green but he remained in his animal form. At the moment, Kagome was safer with him like this. He could feel him coming.

In moments, Inuyasha's head shot up. He growled softly. Kikyo and Sango were too exhausted to even recognize that someone was coming. Miroku's eyes opened, his gaze going to Inuyasha. Neither wished to wake the girls and so they remained. Besides, Inuyasha felt a hopelessness that he had never had before.

After a few minutes, they arrived. Sesshomaru strode into the camp, his gaze inspecting them all. When his eyes rested on Kagome, they narrowed. At that moment, Rin ran in. "Kagome!" The girl looked around confused. When her gaze came to rest on Kagome, she whimpered and pressed herself to the back of Sesshomaru's legs. Then Jaken and Ah Un appeared.

Before Jaken could speak, Sesshomaru glared at him. Turning to Inuyasha, he saw the anger in his eyes and yet there was desperation there. Turning to the miko, his hand moved to Tensaiga but the kit rose, shaking his head. At that moment, the sun began to rise. Sesshomaru stared at the kit. Without a word, he pulled Tensaiga and swung. The wounds healed instantly but still no heartbeat came from the miko. His gaze moved to Tensaiga as disgust filled him. As he thought, useless. "What happened to the miko?"

The monk was the one that spoke. "She was attacked and killed. She was away from us. Inuyasha found her and Shippo after she was dead." At that moment the kit snarled angrily. Looking to the kit, he eyed him carefully. "Speak kit." The fox refused to answer, his green eyes glittering angrily.

"You are not of my mother's pack." The kit's voice was rough and ragged. Interest sparked within. The kit was in his true form and yet his logical side remained in control. Only daiyoukai were capable of the feat and yet from what he could sense of the kit, his power had yet to reach that strong. Turning, Sesshomaru settled against a tree. Until the kit came back to himself, he would wait.

Shippo eyed Sesshomaru suspiciously. His gaze turned to Rin. The girl was quiet, huddling against Sesshomaru's side. He could hear Jaken grumbling from his place by Ah Un. Nuzzling Kagome's neck, he settled back by her side, laying his head on her chest. Hours passed in the stand off. As Kikyo and Sango finally woke, Shippo felt a very faint pulse from his mother. Lifting his head, he stared down at her.

Sadness came into his eyes. Hopefully she wouldn't feel much pain this time when she woke. Hopefully. Laying his head back on her chest, he waited. After a few minutes, he heard it. A beat. Rising, he shook himself and allowed himself to return back to his humanoid form. The others stared over in surprise at him. Moving away from Kagome, Shippo settled against a tree, closing his eyes.

Inuyasha, Sango, Kikyo and Miroku stared at Shippo in surprise. Had he finally given in to Kagome's death. No one saw Sesshomaru's eyes open and latch on to Kagome with interest. Inuyasha moved forward and kneeled by his friend. Brushing hair out of her face, he smiled. His smile slowly froze and then fell. Rising to his feet, his ears went back on his head, his gaze never leaving Kagome.

Kikyo moved forward and touched Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Everyone else was so focused on Inuyasha that they didn't hear Kirara hiss nor when ice blue eyes opened in wonder. This made Inuyasha pale even more though. No one saw her rise. A giggle came from within but no one knew where it had come from.

"Hi guys. Sorry I took so long to wake up." Everyone paled and turned to face a blushing Kagome where she was sitting on the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay so it has been quite some time since the last chapter. I was awaiting my Beta. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. A surprise at the end of the chapter. Also a little hint... not all things are as they appear. It doesn't apply to this chapter but in future chapters it will.

Thank you all so much for the reviews.

**Vera** Glad you liked the last chapter.

**Gigglebox** glad you like this story. It is my attempt to make it as original as possible. lol. Who knows, maybe I can actually turn it into a novel. I'd have to do some of the back story up until the point of the first chapter but meh.

Now R&R guys if you like. Also I am putting out a call. I want you guys to send me profiles for 3 characters that will show up farther down the line. I will have complete control over how they act and whether they are good or evil. What I want you guys to do is to have a name, history, race, age and where they are from.

Also many thanks to my Beta!

* * *

Year: 1535 AD  
Month: March

* * *

'Pathetic.' "No… that isn't right…" 'Fool.' A sigh broke through Kagome's lips. "Why can't I do it?" She was moving at the back of the group, mumbling softly to herself. She was even quiet enough that the youkai in the group had to strain to hear her mumbled words. Crossing her arms, she pouted.

Looking up through her lashes, she watched her current frustration; Sesshomaru. The others had managed to overlook her explanation of the jewel and accept it for what she had claimed to them. The jewel refused to let her die and she had become the jewel. It was a simple enough explanation. Then Miroku had to be all perverted and asked how one would make a wish and if it involved any strenuous activities. Sango had knocked him upside the head but Kagome had ground him into the ground, slamming her fist into his head multiple times. The nerve of that monk. A small smile still made its way to her face. She had to admit, it had been funny.

Her mind continued back to her frustration. Sesshomaru. He refused to believe her and for the past few nights, since they had been traveling north, he had been pestering her. She and Shippo had attempted to do some training but he hadn't liked the barrier whatsoever. With his constant attacks on it, she had finally stopped their training and took it down. Shippo had taken off back to camp while Kagome had yelled at the daiyoukai. Chi hadn't bothered with seeing the outside world, content to curl up within Kagome's mind and sleep. Her frustration though had made Chi very dissatisfied and unable to sleep. **"What is frustrating you so?"** Kagome rolled her eyes.

"About time." She mumbled it under her breath. This piqued Chi's interest.

Immediately Chi began to take notice of the group around them. Shippo, as always, walked next to Kagome, everything about him ready to step back behind her. Inside Kagome's mind, Chi found herself smiling a feral grin. The kit was good. Directly in front of them walked Sango and Miroku. Occasionally they would glance back at Kagome. They were no doubt worried over the miko's habit of mumbling under her breath when she was frustrated. Ahead of them were Inuyasha and Kikyo. Chi's eyes stayed focused on the half demon, a small smile appearing. Inuyasha, though brash, carried a pure soul. Now that Kikyo lived, her soul had returned to being pure.

A look of surprise appeared. A little girl was walking slightly before them. This little girl's soul was bright and one of the purest she had seen in a long time, since Midoriko and Kagome. Her gaze was then brought to the toad walking beside the girl, yelling angrily at her about her singing. Chi growled softly. This toad's soul had once been tainted and yet it was starting to become pure. Perhaps the influence of the child? Nearby walked a dragon with a good soul as well. One of the heads looked back at Kagome and nodded its head. She knew Kagome was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to recognize the sign of respect but Chi did. Interest flashed in her eyes. Apparently the dragon could see her.

After a couple of moments, Chi's eyes focused on the last person. Instantly cold dread and fury entered her. This youkai's soul was tainted and dark. There was no way this youkai would ever be able to change.

Kagome instantly sensed the change in Chi. She immediately pulled up the barriers within her mind to keep Chi from taking over. Her rage was focused on Sesshomaru. She could feel Chi clawing to try and get out to go after him. 'No! Don't attack him! He may be… be… be… evil but there must be something capable of good in him! He cares for Rin!' Kagome was still uncomfortable with Chi's reasoning on those she killed.

**"One such as him cannot be allowed to stay in this land. Do not try to ease my own mind Kagome. Release me at once!"**

Shippo suddenly tugged on Kagome's clothing. Looking at him, he hugged her legs, mumbling softly. "Don't hurt him Mama. Rin loves him like a father. I know he isn't really nice and is cruel but Rin loves him." Kagome could hear Chi listening and after a few minutes began to calm down. Kagome smiled down at Shippo in thanks.

As evening began to emerge, Sesshomaru stopped. Sitting and leaning against a tree, he closed his eyes. Rin yelped in excitement. Kagome couldn't help the large smile that appeared on her face. Allowing herself to drop her bag to the ground, she dove in humming. Inuyasha looked disgruntled but Kikyo was sitting with him, talking to him quietly. Usually Inuyasha would push them until they were exhausted. Setting to work, she built a small fire, not wanting anything big.

"Miko, you will bathe this Sesshomaru's ward. The hot spring is there." His hand motioned to the east. Almost instantly, Kagome's frustration returned. She could hear Chi growling in the back of her mind. How the innocent one could think this one as a father does not make sense to her.

**"Take the girl. I wish to speak with her."**

Kagome gained a wary look as she looked toward the trees. 'You will not… harm her?' A snort escaped from Chi within her mind.

**"You have no need to fear for the girl. She is far purer than any we have let free. She is as pure as Midoriko and yourself."**

A blush appeared on Kagome's face. 'I am not pure.' At that moment a growl came from Sesshomaru.

"Miko." Kagome growled fiercely.

"You have no need to lecture Sesshomaru. I am going and my name is Kagome." Turning to Rin, she smiled sweetly at Rin. "Come Rin, let us go bathe." Turning to Sango and Kikyo, she smiled. "Would you two like to come as well?" Instantly both rose, excitement in their eyes.

**"Well this is… interesting. I will speak with the girl. You bring those women in hopes to prevent me from doing so. You will have no fear. I will not harm them."** Kagome swallowed, her eyes looking to the ground before her as she walked. As they neared the hot spring, she sighed softly. Removing her clothing, she slid into the spring. The others followed suit. Once in the spring, Kagome swiftly washed herself, then Rin. Once that was complete, she settled back. **"It is time. I will allow you to warn your friends."** Kagome's eyes snapped open in surprise. Nodding, she cleared her throat.

"Hey guys, something is going to happen but whatever you do, don't attack me. I won't harm you." Sango and Kikyo stared at Kagome in confusion. Suddenly, Kagome's eyes shifted from ice blue to purple. Instantly they tensed, the power rolling off of Kagome oppressing them

Chi watched the two of them, not a flicker of emotion in her eyes. Feeling someone advancing, she pressed her hands together and spoke a soft prayer of protection. A barrier sprang up almost instantly. It did not fall even when something attacked it. Bowing her head to them, she allowed a smile to flash. It was a smile that could strike fear into all hearts.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice was soft. Chi focused on her.

"No, I am not Kagome and yet I am." She caught sight of Kikyo swallowing hard.

"What do you mean?" Rin was the one that answered surprisingly.

"She is Kagome-sama. This is Kagome-sama's beast." Chi glanced at Rin and smiled once more. It still appeared to be a cold and ruthless smile but Rin's purity saw past it to the truth. She beamed under her gaze.

"The child is right and yet not. I am not the same as the beast all youkai hold. Those beasts are evil. The power that you feel here is purity in its truest form. Because of the darkness you hold within, it feels dark. It is that darkness that seeks to tell you it is evil." While the two pondered this, Chi turned her gaze to the child. "You're name is Rin correct?" The child nodded.

"What might be your name pretty Lady?"

"I am Chi Ken No Tama but Kagome calls me Chi."

"May I call you Chi as well?" Chi nodded.

"Tell me child, why do you follow your demon Lord? His soul is evil." Rin smiled brilliantly.

"Everyone can become good. My Lord Sesshomaru has a pure heart even though he refuses to reveal it. He is my father."

"You will fade with time and when you gain a husband, he will no longer stand by you. It is in a demon's nature." Rin's smile didn't fade.

"I may fade with time Chi-sama but I am human. My Lord is a youkai yes, but no matter if he no longer stands by me, I will cherish what time I do have with him." Chi studied the child. She was wise for her years.

"Tell me child, do you believe the ones that call themselves Kami to be as such?" This time a frown did mar her face.

"The Kamis refused to give me happiness. Another with much warmth gave me the happiness they didn't provide. I do not follow the Kamis." Sango and Kikyo gasped. Sango spoke.

"What do you mean Rin?" Rin looked down.

"The Kamis took away my parents when I was very young. They disguised themselves as bandits and destroyed them, even though they were faithful. They laughed at my fate, expecting me to die where I lay. When I survived, they killed the woman that took care of me. They turned the villagers on me. When I met my Lord Sesshomaru, they expected him to kill me. When he did not, they continued to try and destroy my happiness. Lord Sesshomaru refused to let that happen. He protected me." Chi blinked. How could one so evil do such good? It confused her.

Silence ensued. Kikyo spoke finally.

"What did you mean by the Kamis?" Chi narrowed her gaze on the miko.

"They are not Gods. They were once as I was, a servant of our Lord, the one true God. They grew jealous of the love he held for humans and turned against him, attacking humans. Those that remained pure and dutiful stood in the way and a battle ensued. After many millennia's, they were cast down and stripped of their pure powers. Their leader was sealed away until the time comes for the final battle. Kagome's time draws near to that battle. By the time we reach her time, we will be ready to stand before him and obliterate his work. The High Kamis are those fallen that escaped our grasps. Our Lord will not intervene with them. They created the lesser Kami, their children. Through this, youkai were created. It is the reason youkai carry a beast within. It is the evil within and removes the purity from their souls."

Sango blinked in surprise. They were speechless. Chi inspected them closely. Glancing over their shoulders, she alone saw the two beings of light standing guard over them. Unfortunately, they were wounded. Both bowed their heads to her in greeting. Focusing back on the two, she tilted her head. "Tell me, have you felt those that guard over you or have you been foolishly oblivious your whole life?" Sango growled darkly and another wound was inflicted on the figure behind her. Kikyo blushed a little though. Focusing on her, she waited.

"I have. It was in fact the reason I did not take Inuyasha to hell with me even though we met many times without Kagome's knowledge. It was like a warmth that kept my love alive for him. I never knew what it was." Chi nodded.

"It is like me to Kagome. I became a part of her on her rebirth though. Your guardians remain separated. It is what keeps you completely human. Because I am within, Kagome will change as she comes into her power. She will no longer appear to be human. We will unite until we are one." Sango narrowed her eyes. Her guardian fell to her knees. Chi growled softly. "Stop your anger. You will continue harming your guardian." Sango's eyes widened.

A soft whisper in her ear had Chi looking to the side. Beside her stood a bright light. Rin was looking at the light in worry. Chi nodded.

"I can help heal their souls Chi?" Chi nodded.

"You are pure of heart and soul, your purity blinding in the face of darkness. It will only grow as you continue to grow. Unless you allow darkness to taint you." Rin's eyes widened, fear in her eyes. Chi gently caressed her cheek. "Do not fear little one. Your guardian protects you, and Kagome will do all in her power to keep you pure. She is currently yelling at me to not make you fear." A soft chuckle reverberated through the hot spring. "I too will always ensure your purity is kept." Rin nodded.

Closing her eyes briefly, Chi spoke when she opened them once more.

"I must return. The daiyoukai is about to lose control as well as the rest of the group. Except for perhaps my son. He seems to be enjoying the sight." Laughter broke out at the oddness. "I will speak with you again. I must tell you now. You must not speak of these things I have told you about Kagome to anyone. Should you wish to know more of the Lord I serve, ask Kagome. I will answer through her. Just remember this. No matter how many sins you may commit, how much darkness and pain the false Gods put you through, he loves you always and is always willing to reach out to lift you to your feet again." The girls watched as the purple began to fade back to ice blue.

Before the purple left, Chi gave a smile to Sango. "By the way slayer, your brother lives." Then it was Kagome who sat before them blushing.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the extra long wait guys. It appears as though my Beta has abandoned me but I hold out hope. lol. Anyways, I figured I would go ahead and post the next chapter. I was considering posting it before the new year but I was so busy. Really sorry. I'm going to try and do a chapter once every two weeks now. My prewriting has been somewhat picking up some speed so I should have no problems. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.

Just a note as well, from now on there will be the year and month at the beginning of each chapter. Just so you know the time period. Also, this does not follow any events from the anime or manga. I chose a starting period and from then on, nothing will be the same as the manga or anime. Inuyasha does know most of his attacks although he has not perfected the meidou, nor does he even have that attack. Sesshomaru does not have his arm as of yet either. If you have any questions whatsoever, feel free to ask them in a review and I will be sure to answer them. If it is imperative that I answer right away, I will message you. If not, your answer will be in the next chapter.

**Heart** Your wish is my command... lol

******Princess ** Glad you like it that much. Didn't know I can make people speechless... heh heh

**Vocaloid** Glad your enjoying this. I will be updating now every two weeks.

**Poobear** Glad your enjoying.

**Vera** Glad you love it

**Gigglebox** Glad you like the shoutout. I try and answer all of my reviewers. Im glad you find this story so addicting.

Now R&R guys if you like. Also I am putting out a call. I want you guys to send me profiles for 3 characters that will show up farther down the line. I will have complete control over how they act and whether they are good or evil. What I want you guys to do is to have a name, history, race, age and where they are from.

Also, I'd like to thank all the people that have Favorited this story or follow it.

**1MikoKagome  
AdonnennielZillah  
Akari-san  
Blackmoon OniOokami  
BlacksSilver rose  
BlueGem22  
D-M0**  
**DancinShadow  
Death marininja  
Gemma945  
GiggleboxGirlie  
Heart of Silver4  
James45  
Jon36155  
Karano-Miki-Sakura  
KenniScarlett  
Kin-Sung  
Kistu****nefighter12  
KitaKat  
Koriina  
Lady SnowRose246  
LauraP11  
LunarWolfJane  
Mad Hattress Skylar  
MidnightSummerStorm  
Nelanie**  
**NewL  
Pheonix87  
Poobear07  
Queen Telmirra  
Ranwynn  
SasuNarulover49  
SoToxic17  
Spyrkle10  
Sugar0o  
Suzume Batchii Taichi  
Sylvr Mist  
Taneria  
The Purple Jade  
VampireOnFire  
Vannity  
Vengeful Jeans  
Veraozao  
VixenKitsune147  
Vocaloid Marmalade86  
YouichiXSoiFon1  
Yumie8Element-Magic-Fantasy  
ZyiareHellsing  
amberlover  
animeholic2121  
ayamekiba  
charl****yewhelan  
devil-reapess**  
**g2fan  
immortalblossom  
ivaneles  
kathyta sd  
kristina. .3  
ladymelancholy17  
lolistarkiller  
madmc97  
mari-mari1  
mishuu  
ocean23  
paulsgirl  
petitebunny27****  
princess-snow510  
queenbea24  
ruka126  
ruthie109  
shadow zombie  
spasticnunu  
sweetnarwa  
tessa1293  
tinkerwolfgirl  
troubledkitty  
weirdcat  
wolfkibagirl169  
xXAngel AlliXx**  
**yaminoryuu**

* * *

Year: 1535  
Month: March

* * *

She was waiting for their outburst. She could almost taste the tension in the air. Peeking up, she saw that Sango was pale and Kikyo was staring at her oddly. Looking back down, she waited quietly.

Suddenly, a large amount of water washed over her head. Blinking in surprise, she glanced over and saw Rin. She was giggling. Rin was now thirteen if she remembered correctly. She herself would be turning eighteen this year. In fact her birthday was only a couple of months away. She would need to go back to her time for that day. Just so she could spend some time with her family.

"**You will not be able to return Kagome."**

'What do you mean?'

"**You are no longer the same. The fallen will have closed off the well in hopes to have broken you. We will ensure that we will be there in the future to celebrate the day with our family."**

Kagome dropped her chin to her chest, tears pricking her eyes. Taking a breath, she made sure that all pain was hidden away as she smiled at her friends. Her new family.

It was Kikyo that made the first move. "Kagome." She moved forward and wrapped her in a hug. Stilling momentarily, she felt shock. She had never known Kikyo to be like this. In the time she had traveled with the group, Kikyo had been warmer to her yes but she had never outright made any type of familial contact with her. After a moment, she sank into her arms and began to cry. After a moment, Sango came forward, holding her too. Rin was sitting to the side, watching the three women in confusion.

Rin glanced at her guardian and then back toward the others. The light seemed to dim until a little girl similar to Rin stood there. On her back were a pair of wings. This of course wasn't the guardian's true form but it was the form that Rin wished her to hold. It was because of Rin's desire to fly. The guardian watched the three quietly before a small smile appeared.

"**She is just frightened Rin. There is a lot that she has been dealing with. You served our Lord as a child so it comes easily to you. For her… She is frightened by the prospect of everything He provides." **

Rin frowned but shrugged it away. She glanced around at the barrier around the spring. The other two guardians were standing sentinel by the outer edges as her own was. They were keeping the barrier up. Satisfied, she began to kick her feet to occupy her time.

A sudden thought came into her mind. Could she become like Kagome? Her guardian gave her a sad look.

"**Do not even think that Rin. It is not a blessing to live forever. Even were you to find a pure youkai, your mate would die long before you. Kagome will live to the end of this world until the next comes, bringing with it peace. It is not a fate you would wish. She will be forever trapped at the age when she fully combines with Sanctus Flamma."** Rin cocked her head to the side in confusion at the name. The guardian gave a soft laugh and caressed Rin's cheek.

"**Sanctus Flamma is Chi Ken No Tama's real name. It means Holy Flame. Do not envy her Rin. It is a fate that we would not wish on anyone. She accepted the fate, knowing the consequences. She will watch her friends and family die. She will long survive her son and if she were to find a companion, she will outlive him as well. Should she have children, she will outlive them for they will be mortal."**

Rin looked down, tears appearing in her eyes. It sounded sad. She would not like to outlive any children she may have. Glancing up, she watched as the women separated.

Kagome wiped her eyes. She gave a strained smile. She opened her mouth to speak but Sango shook her head. "No Kagome. You don't have to talk about it. We had a suspicion." Kagome's bottom lip trembled. Sango sighed. "No matter how long we live Kagome, we will always be by your side. Even if it means we need to demand ourselves to be reborn to do so."

Kagome opened her mouth and then giggled. "Chi said that being reborn is not natural."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Then we will be spirits. Either way, you will always find us near." Kikyo nodded her assent. Rin suddenly came forward and latched herself on to Kagome's form.

"So will I Kagome-Sama. I'll make sure Shippo comes too." Kagome laughed brightly, her eyes dancing.

At that moment, Kagome tilted her head as though listening. Then she grimaced and looked around. "I think we should get dressed. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku are getting pretty pissed." The others nodded and quickly got dressed. Once they were all ready, Kagome clapped her hands together. "Please take the barrier down." She didn't know exactly how to do it but hopefully it would be enough. Raising her head, she watched as the barrier slid away. The females immediately separated to prevent the males from damaging the others.

Kagome moved away to Shippo who was leaning against a tree. "That was longer than usual Mama." Kagome shrugged. Glancing at the others, a sad smile appeared.

"Let's go to camp." Shippo nodded.

After the males had finished checking over the girls, they finally looked around. Inuyasha blinked. "Where did Kagome go?"

Sango growled, shoving Miroku away. "She's probably back at camp already."

"The miko did not stay." It sounded more of a statement than a question. Kikyo glanced down as Rin tugged on her arm.

"It's time to sleep. Kagome-Sama doesn't like to be alone." Kikyo nodded. She, Sango and Rin began to walk back to camp. The males watched, Inuyasha and Miroku's expressions showing their confusion. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on his ward. She seemed far too comfortable around these human females. Rin had never enjoyed the company of humans, although she had enjoyed spending some time with human children. Once she turned twelve, she had refused to spend time with humans, preferring to spend time with youkai. Following the others back, his thoughts turned to the miko.

Once Kagome had returned to camp, she had begun preparations for bed. Things were stopped however when movement caught her eye. Whirling, her eyes widened as she stared at the beautiful woman that stood in the center of the camp. She was staring at Kagome in disgust and revulsion.

"So this is the miko that dares to defy the kami." Kagome tensed, her eyes narrowing. Within Chi was demanding to slaughter the female before them. Kagome eyed the woman, her gaze coming to rest on the crescent moon that rested on her forehead. She had to be of some relation to Sesshomaru. She could see that the woman before her thought she was filth. Kagome snarled low causing the woman to raise a brow. So that's where Sesshomaru got that ability. Her temper rose.

"Those creatures you call Kami are not Kami."

Kagome leapt to the side as a whip tore the blanket she had previously been laying down into two. Kagome narrowed her eyes, studying the woman. "Wench, you shall respect the Kamis." Kagome let off a bitter laugh. Shippo was standing off to the side, hiding behind a tree, hiding his scent and aura. He knew that this youkai would tear him to pieces for the thrill of it. Evil coursed through this woman.

"I shall not Youkai. They do not deserve my respect. They wish me to end my existance, taking Midoriko's place within the jewel. I do not give respect unless it is earned." Kagome's eyes were flashing purple. Mentally she yelled at Chi. She, Kagome, would take care of this.

The youkai's eyes narrowed in anger as her claws clenched briefly. She held the look that Kagome was beneath her and that alone infuriated Kagome.

Kimi, Lady of the West watched the woman with disgust. She had been informed how to destroy this creature. She was not to destroy her yet though. This was for her own curiosity. Once the woman defeated the creature Naraku, the task would be carried out. They had even sent one of their many assassins to keep watch over the woman. Should she fail though, she would be entrusted with the task. It was obvious that her son had no intention of destroying the human. She could smell his scent covering this campsite. It was he that betrayed her. He had chosen to forsake the Kamis.

This child did not know her betters either. She had watched her and the kit for some time. The kit was a traitor to his race. Once she found his location, she would end his miserable existance. He was weak. This human was weak. She would have to punish the unruly child. She sought to better herself when her place was with the rest of the vermin weaklings in this world.

Kagome almost missed the female move. Dodging to the left, she prepared herself in a stance that was familiar. She did not want to harm this woman as she was in fact some type of relative of Sesshomaru. It would not do to alienate a possible ally. She would not use the blade of her sword. It was obvious that she would have to pull her weapon.

As the woman whirled, coming at her quickly, Kagome dodged once more. She would however avoid having to pull her weapon. Chi disagreed with her decision but agreed to allow her to battle. A warning was made that if she were to come close to death, Chi would take over. Kagome smirked, somehow similar to Sesshomaru's smirk.

Kimi sneered as the woman yet again dodged. She hadn't stopped moving, testing the miko. She refused to pull the weapon that rested on her side although she continued to grip the hilt. It was a strange looking hilt as well. She had never seen one designed as such. It held no guard to protect the hands when wielding. It appeared to be a katana of some form.

Anger sailed through her breast. The woman thought her no threat if she refused to pull her weapon. She would definitely correct the girl's assessment. Calling forth her youki, she advanced, watching for the woman to move. Once the girl began to move, Kimi whirled on her, guaranteed that the girl would be unable to block the attack. At that moment, she smelled her son's scent.

Kagome had darted to the side but found the female moving after her, barely shifting to follow her move. Realizing that she wouldn't be able to dodge, she began to pull her sword.

At that moment, she felt Sesshomaru's aura enter the clearing. She focused on the task and pulled her blade, dull side up. The clang of her claws on the blade made them all freeze. The woman eyed the blade, curiosity evident in her eyes. Disgust shimmered in their depths before a smug look appeared. The woman moved back off her blade and landed on the other side of the campsite. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

Kimi watched the woman briefly. She deigned to ignore her son for the time being. "Pathetic." She turned, scenting the miko's anger rising.

Glancing towards her son, she narrowed her eyes. "You are no longer any son of mine. Reside within the disgrace that you have willingly joined. No longer will the Kamis bear witness to allow the west to flourish." As she had spoken the word disgrace, her gaze had flicked to the hanyou and the miko she had battled. Turning, her hair flying over her shoulder as she did so, she walked away.

Kagome watched the woman walk away. Her blade tip rested gently on the ground as her anger brewed. No doubt this was Sesshomaru's mother. There was no other way around it. It was the way she called her weapon pathetic. Or was she calling her pathetic. Either way, it was obvious the woman thought her beneath her. Also that her sword was something that was worthless.

It was confirmed when the woman turned to Sesshomaru. Her anger faded away as she dropped her head some. She was the reason for this. Apparently the woman was someone who spoke with the fallen. She jolted. When did she start calling them the fallen?

"**No I did not push my belief onto you. You accepted them for what they were. Nothing more."** Kagome nodded. Looking up, her eyes widened.

Sesshomaru watched his mother leave. He refused to show any of the emotion within. Turning his gaze to the secretive miko, his eyes narrowed. She was at fault here. One of the reasons the west was so prosperous was because of his mother's connection to the Kamis.

He held little thought of the practices and did not worship them nor provide sacrifice or whatever they wished for but he acknowledged when his mother had forsaken his father, he had died. He had searched years for the truth of his sire's death but it seemed only the Kami knew the answers. He would gain those answers. For now, she would pay the price until he could track down himself one of the Kami.

He advanced until he stood right before her. She was a disrespectful human and he tired of her existance. Somehow she had evaded death before. He doubted she could do so now. As she lifted her head and gasped, his hand closed around her throat, lifting her high in the air and clenched. He watched as she struggled to breathe. Her pack scrambled to free her from his grip but he flared his youki to push them back. Only the kit stood strong in the face of his power. As her heart beat began to slow to a stop, he dropped her. "You will learn respect miko."

Kagome coughed harshly, struggling to get in some much needed air. Her gaze narrowed on Sesshomaru. 'Filth…'

"**Calm yourself."**

Focusing on her breathing, she felt Shippo move next to her and help her to her side so that she might be more comfortable. As soon as Sesshomaru walked away, the rest of the group advanced quickly to her side. Kikyo lifted her against her and handed Sango some herbs. Sango immediately began to mash them up, placing the paste on her throat.


	17. Chapter 17

So sorry for the really long wait guys. Life has been busy and it seems my as though yet another Beta has left me. Anyways, this time we get to see Kagome's history and a little bit about her father. The song in this is Blown Away by Carrie Underwood. Hope you guys enjoy this.

**Vera:** Thank you so much for your support.

**Princess: **Yes, this is a love story between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

**Giggle: **Don't worry she will. Right when it will hurt him the most.

Oh and guys, please review! I enjoy reading your reviews and it helps to better my writing.

* * *

Year: 1535  
Month: March

* * *

Kagome dreamed that night, the herbs Kikyo had given her taking her into a deep sleep. She was back in that place. A storm was brewing. She stood in a field, once again 10 years old. He had told her that her mother was dead. She knew this was a lie though. "**What is this place?"** Her head shot to the side and up in surprise. Chi was here with her. Looking across the fields, she prevented her eyes going to the place that stood toward her left. There were fields everywhere she could see. Suddenly, the sky lit up brightly as lightening flashed over it. Glancing at Chi, she saw her frown. "**I smell… something odd." ** She remembered this night well. When the police had sent her to her mother, she had had the nightmares every night for almost a year and a half. She dropped her head, shielding her face from view as a shiver fought to reach her. It was still early.

Kagome didn't want to go to that place but knew she had to. She would not be able to do so until it was over. Once all the events played out as they should. "**Kagome, you will answer this Chi."** As she spoke, Kagome watched the surprise appear on her face. She had her own voice. This was different.

"This… was my home for a time." Her voice was a soft whisper. Closing her eyes, she pleaded for it to come and whisk her away.

"**Why have we come here?" **Kagome shrugged, running her hands along the tops of the tall grass. Anger formed deep within her and yet it broke apart before it could affect her. She could never really hate him. "**I do not hear your thoughts."**

"You wouldn't. This is… a memory from deep within. Something I have buried for a long time." Lifting her head, she took a deep breath to ready herself. She smiled sadly toward Chi. "It's time to begin." Chi appeared confused.

Turning to her left, her gaze landed on the house. It wasn't big or expensive but it did bring good memories from her youth. Before her mother had fled in the middle of the night, afraid for her life as well as the life of Souta. She had been 7. Squaring her shoulders, she took off at a run, knowing that this is how it had happened. She felt Chi next to her, moving with silent questions.

As she reached the house, she paused, attempting to stop her hand. It hovered only momentarily before opening the door. Fear filled her very being. Chi stumbled back, growling darkly. "**You fear? There is nothing here but a human."** That was the very reason but found she couldn't speak.

"Kagome?" She swallowed and moved to the kitchen. Her eyes became cloudy.

"I'm here Daddy." Looking up, she flinched. He was at the kitchen table. That cup with that liquid was in his hands. Even though she had told her friends that she missed her father and that he was the best, she had been lying somewhat. Her father had been a drunk. Because she looked like her mother, he took his anger out on her.

Moving to the fridge, she pulled out a juice and grabbed her school book. Sitting at the table, she began to work on her homework. He was watching her. Chi stood to her right, watching her father. She could feel her unease. "What are you working on?" She could hear the slur in his voice and remained focused on writing. "Is it history? I was really good at history. You want some help Little Light?" It was his nickname for her.

"No Daddy. I don't need any help." She heard the cup set down. She tensed, knowing what was coming. He leaned forward suddenly, grabbing the book. She heard Chi growl angrily. Even as she pulled the book back to her chest angrily, sliding out of the chair, she looked with wide eyes as Chi swung for her father.

Her arm completely passed through him. Chi stumbled and for once in her life Kagome saw shock appear on her face. **"How…?"**

As Kagome attempted to leave, her father grabbed her arm. She glared at him. "Let go of me Daddy." She saw the anger instantly. She tensed, awaiting the impact. It came soon after. His hand left an imprint on her cheek. Tears formed in her eyes. It still hurt.

"You little brat. You will respect me! You will learn respect if I have to beat it into you."

"Leave me alone Daddy! You're hurting me!" "You will be silent!"

"No Daddy, I won't! I want Mommy!" Kagome gasped as the fist connected with her jaw. She felt the crack and screamed in her mind. It still hurt.

While she was stunned, her father lifted her while Chi was attempting everything she could to stop him. He carried her to her room and slammed her down hard against the bed. He then leaped on her. "You little bitch! Don't you ever say that to me again!" His fist connected with her belly, chest and face. A choked scream slithered from her mouth. Instantly, his hands clenched around her throat, squeezing. After a couple minutes, she blacked out.

When she woke, she winced. Her father was gone. Rising, she got out of the bed and looked at Chi. Chi was fuming and for once showing some emotion within her. That was odd. "**What happened to your guardian?"** Kagome looked down. Taking Chi's hand, she walked out of the house, escaping her father. Lightning flashed overhead, giving the evening an eerie look. Kagome ran, her hair trailing behind her. Chi could see the pain she was in. Leaning down, she lifted Kagome into her arms and Kagome pointed. Soon they arrived at a large tree. In the tree were markings. Chi fell to her knees in shock and agony.

There before her, chained to the tree with unbreakable chains wrapped around it was Kagome's Guardian. It looked fully healthy and yet it was gone. It had become mortal somehow. Anger bloomed as tears fell. "**How?" **Kagome looked down, her own tears shimmering. Chi nodded. Kagome would inform her when she was ready. Obvious it was a painful experience. Honestly though, it looked more like her guardian was sleeping. Was it still alive then? Chi gazed down at Kagome thoughtfully. What did this mean?

Kagome gently cupped Chi's cheek to catch her attention. Focusing on her, she eyed her. "**What?"** Kagome pointed to the sky. High in the sky something had changed. The wind began to blow more fiercely. It pushed and shoved at her. Chi set Kagome on the ground and looked up in awe and fascination. What was this? Kagome mentally scowled. Tugging on her clawed hands, Kagome began to lead her toward the house. She could feel it. It was time. Thankfully, Chi decided to follow.

Kagome flew through the grass knowingly. It was back to that place. She ran inside, hearing the TV in the living room blaring. Talk of a twister coming alerted her to the fact it was almost here. As she rushed into the living room, she heard the familiar sound of the sirens blaring in the distance. The wish to have it all blown away filled her. In that instant, she fell to her knees, praying. _'Please take it all.'_ Kagome stayed like that a few more minutes. The sirens became more imperative though. Whirling, she searched for her father.

He was on the couch. "Daddy!" It caused intense pain rush through her as she found herself forced to scream his name. He had after all, broken her jaw. It only came out as a croak. She rushed over and attempted to shake him awake. He was passed out. The smell of liquor hit her strong. She shivered and hesitated. No, he was her father! Kagome's grown mind faded into the mind of the young Kagome. "No! Daddy, wake up! A twisters coming Daddy! Wake up!" It hurt like crazy to talk but she just simply had to wake him up.

Suddenly her memories hit her. Backing up slowly, she shed tears. Whirling, she ran out the door. Her feet took her to a cellar located about 50 feet from the house. Struggling to open it, she was surprised when it opened easily. Rushing downstairs, she reached up and shut the door, locking it. Whirling, she climbed into the bed and brought her knees up. She began to rock back and forth. The sound of thunder rocketed through the dark sky. A whimper escaped.

Chi was in shock. It was if Kagome no longer saw her. As she chased after Kagome, her skin prickled in warning. Something was coming and it was powerful. As they reached the cellar, she saw that Kagome was struggling. Reaching down, she found herself able to come into contact with the door. Opening it, she followed Kagome downstairs. Once she was seated on the bed, Chi found her heart aching. '**_What had done this to a child Kagome?_**' Moving onto the bed, she took Kagome into her arms and held her. Kagome's shivers soon died.

It was then the thundering increased. Something began to yank at the cellar door, almost as if something was attempting to suck them up and out. Looking at Kagome, she saw her asleep. Rising, she looked around and froze. It was then she realized exactly what had happened to the guardian. Before her stood a look alike of Kagome down to the last detail. This was a child as well. The child smirked evilly before moving toward the door. She realized too late what this look alike was trying to do. It was trying to destroy her. **"She shall be taken by my Lord Lucifer as his Queen and then the Heavens shall bow."** The child's voice was dark. It slithered inside Chi's very soul. She felt true fear. Was Kagome really this powerful then?

Whirling, she leapt on the bed and tucked Kagome against her, holding her there. '**_They will not take her.'_**

Suddenly, Kagome opened her eyes. It was the feeling again. She was about to be sucked towards the open cellar door. She would hold on though. For some reason though, she wasn't budging. The need to fulfill the necessary actions of the dream, she attempted to struggle. Glancing behind her, her eyes widened. It was Chi. She was keeping her safe. Whirling, she folded herself into Chi's chest, holding on. She didn't want this. She wanted it to end happy. In that moment, grown Kagome prayed a prayer of protection. A large power sprang from her. It unwrapped from her as though she had been given a gift. It reached out. She heard a sudden loud scraping crash and gasped. He was gone. He was gone forever.

The sound of the twister faded and she stared up in awe at the blue sky. Suddenly a screech of anger had her whirling. There before now stood a look alike. She was an adult. Looking at herself, she realized she was an adult now as well. Her power furled around her like a flame, soothing. The look alike glared at Chi. **"You ruined it! She was so close! If she had just let go, she would have been ours!"**

Chi glared at the look-alike. She wrapped her arms around the still battered Kagome. **"You will not have her."** Kagome blinked in surprise. She whirled and ran. She ran to her tree. To the one creature she had left that was familiar. Her guardian.

As she reached the tree, she curled up against her guardian. Wasn't there some way to go back? She remembered a time when her father had been a loving and devoted father. What had happened to him? What had caused him to change so very much? Her guardian didn't move. She never moved. Tears glittered as she closed her eyes. Why her? With that, she was able to slip into wakefulness, her physical body not showing any of the damage she had received. It would hurt though.

Chi arrived as Kagome closed her eyes. She could feel the connection coming back. In that moment, the guardian opened her eyes and Chi's eyes widened. It was… her… In that moment, she felt it shift somewhat. It was an odd memory but it was one of her own memories. She watched the dark Kagome appear and scowl at the guardian**. I'm done with you. It's time to kill you.**

As the dark Kagome touched the chains, the guardian's eyes snapped open. As the chain fell away, the guardian flung herself forward and wrapped the dark Kagome within her. "**_We will become as one. She is meant for far greater than your master's bride. My Lord has demanded this. She will unite the fallen and redeem them of the darkness."_ **

The dark Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Chi's eyes widened. She never knew she had her own memories kept from her. So she was both a fallen and yet a guardian? A thought came to mind. '**_I am yin and yang. The light and the dark? So what am I?'_** In that moment, she saw light and dark flare against each other, combining. In that moment, she found herself awakening once more. So who was she really?


	18. Chapter 18

Here is the next chapter folks. This one came out a little quicker. Hope you enjoy.

**Erou:** I am glad that you enjoy this story so much and find it different. That was my intention with this. I suppose the really hard part is keeping Kagome in character lol. As for Chi, more will be revealed later on in the story to tell exactly about who she is and what she is.

**Vera: **Glad you enjoyed that chapter

******Bloodyrose: **Glad you liked it. here is your update!

******Azumi:** Im glad you enjoyed that last chapter

**Princess: **Yes I suppose that was alot to take in. I can tell you this much, more of Kagome's past will be revealed. Basically though what I can tell you is that Kagome's dad and her mother lived in the United States for some time and that is where she grew up. Her mother wound up leaving Kagome, unable to take her due to limited funds and moved back to Japan. Kagome was young enough at the time to believe her dad when he told her that she had died. After her father died, the police was able to track her mother down and place her with her mother. In a future chapter though, Kagome is going to go in depth into what happened to her parents though. It won't be soon but it will come to pass. If you're still confused, send me a message with the questions and I will answer what I can.

Oh and guys, please review! I enjoy reading your reviews and it helps to better my writing.

* * *

Year: 1535  
Month: March

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes blearily as the sun rose. Her throat no longer felt sore. "**Do not fret. Your healing expands to even this. Not just life threatening wounds."** Kagome grunted in acknowledgement. She looked around and saw that the others were just beginning to stir. Looking to the side, her eyes softened as they came to rest on Shippo's form. He was asleep still. Her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed Rin sleeping next to Shippo's form. A soft smile made its way to her lips. The girl was truly pure. She was truly good at heart. Rising from her bedding, she began to gather her belongings. As she finished packing, she felt Shippo join her.

Once they were finished, she looked at the others. They were moving slowly but surely, cleaning up their camp site. Once things were finished, Kagome found her gaze turning to Sesshomaru shyly. Anger burst within her chest. The memory of his claws around her throat came to her but she suppressed the anger. She found Chi was silent. Far more silent than usual. 'Are you well Chi?' There was silence and Kagome thought she wouldn't answer.

"**I am well Kagome. There is much within the dream we dreamed that have stirred my thoughts. I will be well."** Kagome nodded to herself. So be it then.

As they began to walk, the silence was thick. It was… uncomfortable. Rin was the only one that seemed to be oblivious. She walked with Shippo, chattering about anything and everything. Shippo replied in stilted words, feeling the tension in the air. This atmosphere continued into the night and the next 3 days. They had entered the Northern Lands on the second day. They reached the Northern Palace at night of the third week of travel.

Kagome, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku stared up at the castle in awe. It was oddly beautiful and yet imposing at the same time. Shippo tugged on Kagome's hand as Rin tugged on Kikyo and Sango's hands. Kagome looked down and frowned. "Shippo?" He pointed ahead.

"Sesshomaru is leaving us." Kagome looked ahead and a cross look came over her features. Sesshomaru was indeed leaving. He was already at the gates. Darting forward with the others, she caught sight of Inuyasha's disgruntled look. She slowed by him and tossed him a warm smile.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'm here." She saw the surprise in his eyes before he scoffed.

"As if that counts for anything wench." Kagome let out a light laugh.

As they reached the gates, the guards stared at them suspiciously but with a look from Sesshomaru, they stood down. Rin trotted forward, making sure to remain behind Sesshomaru. Feeling Chi's calming sounds throughout her body, Kagome was able to keep her anger from overpowering her senses. She made certain to keep herself in the midst of her group, knowing that her presence would be enough to incite a riot.

As they reached the courtyard, a kitsune youkai appeared in royal kimonos. A dark green leaf with gilded edges rested upon his forehead. Kagome couldn't help but stare in awe. He was beautiful. He had flowing red hair that went to the bottom of his back and soft grey eyes. He had what looked to be 10 tails. Half of them were wrapped around his waist while the other half were moving freely behind him. "Sesshomaru-Sama. What do I have the pleasure of your visit here?" The kitsune's eyes moved beyond Sesshomaru to rest on the group. His eyes lingered on Rin and he winked, a small smile appearing. As his eyes landed on Inuyasha, curiosity appeared.

Kagome kept her head lowered and waited. "You have a half breed in your pack." Kagome's head shot up in anger as Inuyasha growled. Even Chi was angry at the term the kitsune had used.

Sesshomaru spoke then. "Do not be foolish Hiroki-Sama. The half breed is not a part of this Sesshomaru's pack." The kitsune nodded. His focus turned to them, this time inspecting each of them.

As his eyes landed on Shippo, curiosity appeared. Then his gaze turned to Kagome. Kagome was still fuming inside, her eyes flickering between blue and purple. A cold look appeared in his eyes. "Come. We will speak within."

Kagome saw the others glance at her in worry. She gave a tentative smile. She herself was uncertain. 'Chi?'

"**Have no fear for I am always with you."** The words filled her with contentment. It did not sound as something Chi would say but somehow it was. Nodding to the others, she followed Sesshomaru in. A servant appeared and instantly Rin moved up to the servant, nodding to her as a Lady would. The servant whisked her away. Ah Un had been taken within the courtyard. Jaken glared back at them but followed after the servant.

Another servant appeared next to Shippo. "Young one, shall we go to place you in a room whilst the adults talk?"

Shippo narrowed his eyes, growling. "I will remain."

Kagome instantly placed a hand on Shippo's shoulder, catching the disgusted and infuriated look in the servant's eyes. "Shippo, go. All will be well. Perhaps you can keep Rin company while we are talking." Shippo nodded.

"Yes Mother." As Shippo moved to go toward the stairs, the servant cast Kagome a sneer. Inuyasha moved next to her but Kagome shook her head.

"No Inuyasha. It is something that is not worth it. All that matters is what my son sees me as and what I see him as. Only my close friends could have any understanding of us." Her eyes were warm as they gazed at Inuyasha. He nodded.

As they caught up with Sesshomaru, Kagome walked between Kikyo and Sango with Inuyasha before them and Miroku at the back with Kirara. As they arrived at the study, they followed the two daiyoukai within. The kitsune settled in his seat before motioning for the others. They watched Sesshomaru settle on a pillow. The girls settled on three pillows next to each other. The guys settled slightly to their right. Kirara leaped off of Miroku's shoulder and settled in Kagome's lap, staring at the kitsune as if daring him to come after her. Sango nodded to Kirara approvingly.

Hiroki, Lord of the Northern Lands, watched the group before him. Having witnessed Sesshomaru's arrival with not only his human ward but four humans and a half breed had started the curiosity deep within. And yet when he had viewed the young woman with the flickering eyes, he had sensed the great power within. This human had far too much power for her own good. It was the power of a daiyoukai. The thing was, it was far more powerful than himself or even Sesshomaru. It reminded him of an ancient power that had long been forgotten. The power of the miko Midoriko. That miko had defied the four cardinal lords. She had sealed each of them into a jewel that burst from the woman's chest as a last act of sacrifice to save the humans. His gaze studied each of them. Only one would be the alpha and yet there appeared to be two within this group although the pair were not mated. His gaze looked to the hanyou. "Why have you come here?"

Inuyasha grunted, crossing his arms. "I didn't come here of my own free will fox." Kikyo glanced over at him and his ears flattened. "Ask Kagome. She's the one that wanted to come here." He turned away. They watched surprise appear in the kitsune's eyes as he focused on the females.

"Which of you is this Kagome?" Kagome lowered her eyes and was about to speak up when Kikyo spoke up. "I am Kagome."

'Kikyo?'

'Tell me what needs to be said Kagome. I do not like the way he looks at you. Answer to my name here.' Acceptance flooded through her mind.

Kikyo bowed her head in respect. "I came here to ask youkai-sama to join us in our fight against Naraku. We have need of allies. It was suggested by Bokusenou-Sama to come find the Cardinal Lords and ask for their aid."

Inuyasha was feeling very uncomfortable. "K…" He caught Kagome throwing him a look and swallowed. "Kagome is right."

Kagome mentally smiled. "**Your friends love you Kagome. You have no reason not to trust them. Kikyo is correct in her assumption. They must not know until the time comes that their trust is gained. At this time, you are still vulnerable as you are not whole."** Kagome understood what Chi was talking about.

Hiroki studied the one that called herself Kagome. She was strong. That was for certain. His gaze turned to the others. "You're companions?"

She motioned to each of them. "This is Sango, a Taiyja, Kikyo, a priestess in training, Miroku, a Houshi, and Inuyasha, our hanyou companion. This is Kirara, Sango's neko companion." His eyes turned cold as he stared at Kikyo (Kagome). Within him, his beast was screeching to destroy her. She was not pure his demon stated. He could tell that this girl was far different than most people. She didn't even smell human. The scent of death wasn't mixed within her scent as most humans had.

Finally he spoke. "I will think on this. Stay for a couple of days and I will have your answer then. Feel free to use any of my facilities."He rose, signifying that their meeting was over. The others rose and headed out. Servants appeared then, motioning for them to follow.

Kagome looked at the servant leading her. "I wish to be taken to my son." The servant glanced at her in surprise.

"We did not see any human child with your group Milady." Kagome's eye's flickered and became purple.

"My son is a kitsune youkai called Shippo."

The servant's eyes darkened in anger. "A youkai would never be family with a human."

A growl escaped Kagome's lips and she grabbed the youkai by her throat, lifting her in the air.

"You will watch your tongue youkai before I purify your existance. This one does not wish to but I will be forced to do so if you do not heed my words." Fear was in the youkai's eyes as she couldn't escape from Kagome's grip. Kagome tightened her grip just a little bit more before dropping the servant. "Now you will take me to my son." The servant rose, clutching her throat as fear filled her. This was no ordinary human. She hastily moved down the hall.

As they reached a door, the servant bowed and then fled. Kagome sighed heavily and shook her head. Opening the door, she entered a fairly decent sized room. It was beautiful. "Mother! I was worried." Shippo barreled into her side, hugging her tightly. "They told me that I would no longer be able to be with you. They said a youkai and a human did not belong together." There were tears in his eyes.

Kagome's eyes flashed purple as she kneeled by him, pulling him to her in a hug. "No one will tear us apart my son. There is no youkai or human on earth that will be able to do so. I would fight through them all to have you by my side. You are pack. You are my son. Nothing will change that." Shippo nodded against her shoulder and sniffed.

Pulling back, the tears in his eyes were gone. He saw that her eyes were purple and felt warmth flood through him. It was a relief that the other side accepted him as pack and family. He did not doubt her words. "Mother…"

At that moment, the door opened and the kitsune lord entered. When he saw Kagome there, his eyes flashed in anger. "Which servant brought you to this room human?" Kagome rose, placing Shippo behind her. He moved willingly, accepting her protection.

"The servant wasn't going to bring me here. I forced her to. No one shall separate this one from my son. Not even you." She stood proudly in defiance.

Before she could blink, he was there before her. His hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing. "No youkai willingly stays with a human. You have bewitched him."

Shippo growled. "She did not bewitch me. She is my mother. Would you great Lord have taken in an orphaned kitsune? Would you have raised it as your own and made him strong?" Hiroki glanced down at the kit.

Dropping the human, he sneered down at her. "She shall be removed from your presence kit. That will not be changed."

Chi completely took over at that moment. Rising from her spot where she had crumbled, she lunged at the youkai lord. He caught her form but immediately released her as his hands began to burn. Chi flashed her teeth in a silent threat. "You will not remove this one from her son youkai. It matters not whether you deem it wrong. He is mine!" She curled her fingers as if she had claws.

Hiroki stared coldly at her. "You are an abomination." Chi growled low, keeping herself between Hiroki and Shippo. Her kit was hovering in the background, ready to fight if necessary. Chi brought her hand to her sword at her hip. She knew that she would need to use it against this one. She would do her best not to kill him though.

They remained like that, staring at each other for what seemed like hours. "You can remain with the kit but know this human; I will not protect you against others." He turned away and left the room. Chi watched him leave coldly.

Shippo's words brought her back to the present. "Mother, what did he mean?"

Chi looked down at Shippo. "There will be others that will attempt to take you from my side. Other youkai do not approve of a human caring for a youkai such as I do for you. It is one thing when a youkai take a human as a ward for the idea that the human will never surpass the youkai. It is considered that the human is a pet. So if you place it to the opposite…"

Shippo nodded. "Others will view me as your pet." Chi nodded.

Placing her hand on his head, she looked around. "I believe that whilst we are within these walls, it would be better for me to stay in control. For all the changes within Kagome, she still wishes to only see the good and can be oblivious to others intentions." Shippo nodded in understanding.

Chi moved to the closet and surprisingly found a few outfits within. They were apparently for guests. She didn't see anything that would fit her of course. A frown made its way to her lips. Shrugging, she pulled one out for Shippo. Placing the dark green hoari and Hakamas on the bed, she then turned to her own bag. Delving into it, she smiled as she pulled out a simple green kimono. The obi was a beautiful blue. Donning the kimono, she turned to Shippo. A proud smile appeared on her lips. It was nothing more than a small twitch but Shippo recognized it. He puffed with pride.

As they moved to the door, Chi paused. "They will not only come after this one Shippo. They will come for you as well. They will view you as weak."

Shippo's eyes became cold momentarily. "They will find that I am anything but weak. You taught me to be strong Mother." Chi nodded.

"Perhaps we shall go to the dojo for a demonstration."

Shippo's eyes began to laugh. "Just don't kill others even if they do have evil within their hearts Mother?" Chi hesitated. It would be best. After all, it would benefit turning the Cardinal Lords to their side. She nodded slightly, a smirk playing on her lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Alright, sorry for the bit of the wait guys, here is the next chapter. At the end of this chapter, I will provide a brief synopsis of the language and history of the tribe that will be told about in this the meantime, I had a lot of reviews for this last chapter and I am so glad that you guys like this story. Now on to the reviews!

**Azumi:** Here is your update!

**Princess: **Hope that means you like it!

**Kagome:** Here is some more for you!

**Dertupio: **Unfortunately Kagome will have to go through some suffering. But it does end well.

******Amynestra: **Sorry but that fight won't come for some time yet. It will be some time yet.

******Vera:** Glad you enjoy it.

**Kuragehime: **lol you are indeed close. There will be some hints here and there into more chapters later. I will guarantee that it will be revealed in the final battle with Naraku.

**Midnight:** Thanks for the encouragement!

**Sleepy:** Glad you enjoyed it!

**Kat:** I'm glad you like Chi. Think of Chi the same as the beast of a youkai. She is Kagome's more primitive side and yet Kagome isn't a youkai.

**Bloody:** Glad you enjoyed it!

**Julisa:** Thank you for your input there and I am glad you are enjoying it. As for the year wise, I did that intentionally. For one, it doesn't actually say that it is exactly 500 hundred years in the past. It was a rough estimate. The first chapter starts in 1533. At the start, Kagome had been traveling for 5 years. I know it doesn't match up to the anime but this is a fanfiction. The progression of the chapters I have been marking now although at the beginning I wasn't doing it. Kagome's time I placed at the year 2012. I know in essence the time frame is at best during 1986 but I wanted her time to match up to ours. Just my own little quirks.

Oh and guys, please review! I enjoy reading your reviews and it helps to better my writing.

* * *

Year: 1535  
Month: April

* * *

When the two reached the dojo, they were pleased. Already they had had to deal with three youkai that had determined to destroy them. They of course hadn't killed them, merely knocking them unconscious. It would not exactly work too well if they killed during their stay. Kagome slid into an unoccupied room after checking with her reiki. Shippo followed close behind. Letting out a relieved sigh, she cracked her neck.

Shippo winced. "Mother! Don't do that!" Kagome sent an amused smile toward Shippo. Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Put up a barrier with your youki Shippo. I do not want the youki in the vicinity knowing the strength of our miko power." Shippo nodded. He was able to use his youki more fluently than the miko power that coursed through his veins. It wasn't extremely powerful so it didn't affect his youki. It hurt like hell though whenever he used it though.

Closing his eyes, he called on his youki. It surged to life. He felt his mother's miko power spark but nothing more. Once the barrier was up, he let a soft breath escape. Opening his eyes, he smirked as he saw his mother with her eyes closed, inspecting his work.

Finally she nodded. "You are getting better Shippo." He immediately beamed under her praise. Opening her eyes, she smirked. "Now, let us let off some steam." Shippo nodded, sliding into a combative stance.

Hiroki was settled in his study. The humans were keeping to their rooms, as was the hanyou. He was glad for that. He didn't very much like their presence here. The only human that moved freely in his gardens at the moment was Sesshomaru's ward. His servants knew better than to harm the child. He himself had a soft spot reserved for her in his heart. The child was simply too pure to simply be human. Yet she was. He could tell that much with a sniff.

His thoughts turned dark as they moved to the human he had spoken to. This Kikyo. It left a bad taste in his mouth. His eyes narrowed in thought. His beast wished for the woman's death. In most Mikos, his beast found humor in their attempts. With this one miko, there was a feeling of rage, anger and possibly fear? Nonsense. He feared no one. His beast was powerful and did not cower before some creature such as this Kikyo. A growl echoed in the room. He did not like this feeling.

Focusing back on the proposition brought forth by the one known as Kagome, he mulled it over. Naraku was indeed a pest in his lands. Too often he would arrive at a village to find it filled with miasma and the inhabitants dead. Although he detested the humans that lived on his lands, he was an honorable youkai. He ensured that his human villages prospered and were well protected. The humans tended to fear him and he preferred it that way. He tended to provide for his land much like Sesshomaru did. Of course, Sesshomaru was his elder by at least 300 years. He had at one time idol worshiped the Inu youkai. That was a long time ago of course. Perhaps a much needed sparring session with Sesshomaru was needed. Or perhaps he would venture to the garden.

Kikyo remained seated at the balcony of her room. Inuyasha had already joined her within the room. He was slumped against the door of the balcony. No doubt Miroku and Sango would soon be arriving with Kirara. "How come we have to call you Kagome?" His voice was a hushed whisper to keep others from overhearing.

Kikyo sighed. "If this Lord refuses to help us, he may go after her. Would you rather they go after her, still learning how to use her powers and skill, or would you rather him go after me, who can defend herself quite adequately."

Inuyasha shrugged, acknowledging the fact. "It'll come out sooner or later. Kouga won't fall for it." Kikyo sighed.

"We'll have to find a way to get in contact with him. He would most likely be willing to go along with the tale." Inuyasha was silent. She was right. Kouga would do just about anything for Kagome. Then again, last time they had seen Kouga, he had been rather… angry at his being unable to protect his woman. Inuyasha snorted. Kagome would never be his woman.

Almost as if on cue, the door opened and Miroku and Sango entered. Kirara was in her large form behind them. Apparently she felt just as uneasy as the rest of them. "Are you certain, Ki…Kagome?" Sango's voice was soft. Kikyo rose, silencing Sango with a finger to her lips. Motioning Inuyasha to move, she closed the door. Raising her hands, she placed a barrier around the room. Once it was set, she nodded.

"It is safe to speak now."

Sango let out a breath. "So, we have to call you Kagome now?"

Kikyo smiled. "Just around the kitsune. I don't trust him with Kagome. The way he looks at her… it's disturbing." Sango and Miroku nodded, accepting. They had seen the looks the Kitsune Lord had bestowed on their dear friend.

"Should we let them be alone?"

Kikyo sighed. "Honestly, she should be fine. If we know Kagome, she doesn't let anything stop her. In the time being, we have to ensure that we do our part. We must gain the acceptance of the Kitsune Lord, even if it means to get him to travel with us."

Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms. "I don't like it one bit. I can tell the fox hates hanyous." Kikyo sighed and gave Inuyasha a stern look. His ears flattened.

"Inuyasha, you really don't have much of a choice in this. We need the Cardinal Lords to defeat Naraku." Huffing, Inuyasha turned and moved to the door. Kikyo dropped the barrier.

"I'll be in my room." The humans watched him leave.

Miroku chuckled. "That is much like Inuyasha." Sango nodded. Kikyo had turned her attention away, seeking Kagome's mind. It was fairly new to her and she wasn't quite sure how it was done. When she finally touched it, she felt pleasure. Kagome was safe then.

Evening was coming on when the two stopped training. Shippo panted from the place he had fallen. Kagome had her hands right above his neck, glowing. He tilted his head to reveal his neck. She allowed her miko power to fade. Rising, she chuckled. "You'll get better."

Shippo growled softly. "You've been holding back Mother." He had an accusing tone.

Kagome's laughter spilled across the room. "I didn't want to hurt you little one."

Shippo grunted. "I still think it isn't fair."

Kagome ruffled his air lovingly. "Bring down the barrier. We have a guest." Shippo tensed but she shook her head. "It's Sesshomaru-Sama." Shippo nodded warily and pulled down the barrier.

The moment it dropped, the door slid open and Sesshomaru appeared. Kagome looked toward Shippo. "Why don't you go to the others? I am assuming that dinner will be ready soon." Shippo nodded and darted away, using his inherent speed. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and bowed. "What can I do for you Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"You claim you are the miko Kikyo."

Kagome sighed. "It was a decision made to protect myself." She remained straight. Chi was hovering at the forefront, watching everything and yet not giving away her presence. She would be ready just in case. During her and Shippo's training, Chi had relaxed, allowing Kagome to take control. Once they left, she would take back control. Thankfully Kagome accepted this. Sesshomaru studied her for a few more moments before turning.

Kagome spoke up once more. "Please do not tell my secret Sesshomaru-Sama. I must remain alive to defeat Naraku." She dare not inform him of the after. She hoped by then that she would have been able to gain his trust as well as the trust of the other Cardinal Lords. She knew she could count on Kouga but that was it.

Sesshomaru paused by the door. After a few moments, he continued walking. "Hn."

Kagome allowed a smile to appear. "**You understand his meaning?"**

Kagome chuckled and spoke aloud. "After so many years around Inuyasha, you tend to start understanding that kind of language." In her mind, she could sense Chi shrugging.

"**Let us catch up with our kit. I do not wish him to be alone long."** Kagome moved after, her laughter spilling forth, bright and cheerful.

When she caught up with Shippo, he was standing over a boy a little older than him in appearance. He was growling. The boy had claw marks on his shoulder and a wound in his leg. Chi watched carefully. The boy growled at her son. Pride filled herself as Shippo merely sniffed in indignation and inspected his claws. "You dirtied my claws. Go before I remove your head from your shoulders." The boy instantly darted off, fear coming off of him.

Chi stepped out at that moment and Shippo turned in surprise. He bowed. "Hello Mother."

She gently laid her palm on his head. "You did good kit." Shippo instantly puffed up happily. They continued on their way where he could scent the others. As they reached the room, they felt a barrier. Shippo hesitated. Chi looked around, feeling who was inside. It was Kikyo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara. Inuyasha was sulking in his rooms. Ignoring Inuyasha for the time being, she opened the door and stepped through the barrier. Shippo followed.

Kikyo and Miroku whirled as they felt someone step through the barrier. Sango whirled as well, her hand going to the sword around her waist. They froze when they saw Kagome and Shippo. Yet it wasn't Kagome they were seeing. It was that other side of her. The side that frightened them. "I believe it is almost time for dinner. Are you three hungry?"

They nodded, dumbstruck. Finally Miroku tried to speak. He hadn't had the pleasure of meeting this side of Kagome. He recognized that this was not the Kagome they knew. Inuyasha would be too blinded to really notice much of a difference. Chi's eyes moved to Miroku. "Houshi, it would be best to refrain from placing your hand anywhere on my body while I am in charge. This is your only warning."

She turned away, breaking Kikyo's barrier easily. Shippo grinned toward Miroku. Miroku was at a loss for words. He glanced at Kikyo and Sango but they shook their head. Kirara was still on Sango's shoulder but she was antsy.

Chi looked to Shippo and without a word he nodded, understanding her silent request. Get Inuyasha. Once the Inu hanyou joined them, she began to move. Inuyasha moved near Miroku and Sango, often watching Kagome's back warily. The power that was coming from her made his skin shiver. There was something about her power that made him think it was so completely pure and yet so completely evil. Shoving his hands in his sleeves, he glowered at Kagome's back. He didn't like the fact that Kikyo was walking next to her, talking quietly.

Chi listened quietly as Kikyo spoke. She was telling her about their decision. Once she finished, Chi nodded in acceptance. "You are wise Miko. I agreed with the decision when it was first thought of. It would not do."

Kikyo nodded and then shifted. "Since I named you as a priestess in training, perhaps you should speak more like Kagome." Chi turned to stare at Kikyo. She merely smiled. "It is only advice."

Chi nodded. "It is wise advice. Many would become suspicious." Focusing on Kagome's way of speech, she studied it in her mind. "How's this?"

Kikyo smiled. "That's good. Just don't talk like a daiyoukai." Chi nodded in acceptance. She would need to gain Kagome's help in how to respond to anything they may say to her in the beginning. Once she got used to it, it would be a simple matter. It would also help to blend the two of them together. "**I won't be completely taken over when we become one will I?"**

Chi mentally sighed. 'No, you will not Kagome. You will gain some personality traits of myself. We will simply become one. Our personality will blend until it matches evenly. You will still be the you, you know but the difference will be that you will have the focus that I have.' She felt Kagome slip back into the back of their mind.

As they reached the doors where they smelled the food and where Inuyasha claimed the others were, they waited. A servant appeared, bowing. Chi caught the nasty look the servant through her and she narrowed her eyes. The doors opened and they entered. At the low table was Hiroki, Sesshomaru and Rin. There was also another male Kitsune and a female youkai that appeared different than what she was definitely used to. Delving into Kagome's memories, she inspected the animal traits of the youkai. This youkai appeared to be cat of some sort. She then made the connection. A bobcat. They were native to a place known as America to Kagome.

The female had brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Her claws were dainty. A smooth tail waved behind her. Instead of pointed ears, she had a pair of brownish black ears on her head. They flicked toward them in curiosity but the woman kept her head bowed.

Hiroki rose. His eyes were cold. "So good of you to join us. You are prompt." He motioned to the pillows surrounding the low table. As they settled, Chi found herself sitting next to Rin and Kikyo. She was also facing the strange youkai. As the servants entered with the food, silence reigned. Once they left, Hiroki spoke. "How has your stay been so far Miko Kagome?"

Kikyo didn't immediately answer. When Chi touched her mind to get her attention, she jolted a little. "It has been well Youkai-Sama."

Hiroki nodded and motioned to the bobcat. Chi waited with bated breath. She was curious about this one. There was… something about the youkai. She was extremely small for her size. "This is Ziah."

The female raised her head suddenly. Bright forest green eyes with golden brown flecks looked toward him. "Zia." She pronounced her name slowly.

He nodded, amusement flashing. "She has come from a place called Turtle Island."

Chi tilted her head some, staring. The bobcat looked at her carefully. There was a calm acceptance in her eyes as she too studied her. "You are not quite human." She had spoken in her own language. Chi could see the others were confused.

She nodded. "Not quite but I am."

The bobcat bowed her head in respect. "Niiji, I am honored by your presence here. I thought to be completely alone."

A smile flashed in Chi's eyes. "**How come I know what she is saying?"**

'As I am a guardian, it is natural to know other languages. You will learn how to access this ability.'

Chi bowed her head in respect. "I am honored Niiji. May we speak later?" The bobcat's eyes danced in laughter and curiosity. She nodded.

Turning to Hiroki, she spoke in slow Japanese. "Will learn Lord Hiroki. Permission spend with guests?" Hitoki furrowed his brow in confusion. She wished to spend time with the humans? He nodded his acceptance.

He had found the bobcat roaming his lands perhaps a month ago. She had no knowledge of the language and apparently thought eluding him was some game. He had been baffled by this youkai. He had never seen one like her before. It was baffling. He had taken in the youkai and with much devotion she finally managed to grasp some of their language. In stilted replies she had told her story. She had been sent to find the one to save their people. She had journeyed far until she had come here. He knew of youkai residing on the continent but he hadn't realized there were a lot more or that their world was so massive.

His gaze roamed the faces of his guest until they landed on the Miko in training. He narrowed his eyes. How had this woman known his ward's language so easily? It was yet another puzzle he needed to solve. He would find the secrets this woman held and once he found them out he would relish in her death.

As dinner ended, Hiroki dismissed the others, intending on speaking to Sesshomaru. Once they were all gone, he turned to him. "Tell me of the miko."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose. "She is the half breed's woman." Hiroki rolled his eyes. Usually he was more emotional around those he considered close to him.

"Not the one called Kagome. I mean the other one. I believe they named her Kikyo." He watched Sesshomaru carefully.

There was no sign of anything. "The woman is an irritant."

Hiroki was surprised. "Why isn't she dead yet then? Usually things that irritate you die." Sesshomaru sent him an annoyed look. It was only a flicker but it made Hiroki grin.

"She has not answered my queries. Until she does so, she will remain alive."

This had Hiroki gaping. "You're intrigued by the abomination?" Sesshomaru rose, intending to leave. "Okay, okay! What kind of questions hasn't she answered and why couldn't you just threaten her with her life to reveal those answers?"

Sesshomaru was silent for so long that Hiroki thought he wouldn't answer. "She refuses to stay dead." Hiroki blinked in surprise. Well that was one of the questions answered. He watched Sesshomaru leave the room. Now he was curious. What about this woman had Sesshomaru so intrigued.

Chi had told Shippo to go join the others while she spoke with Zia. They wandered through the gardens, the stars shining down. It was a half moon out. After about twenty minutes was walking, they settled by a tree. Zia curled up on a rock and almost looked as though she were sunbathing. "Tell me of your people Niiji."

Zia tilted her head, her eyes half closed. "They are a good people. We are Panawahpskek. Our human companions live near a great river near the great water. We hunt the forests in peace, the game plentiful. We sing of the glories Tabaldak and Gluskabe. We fight against the evils of Malsumis." Chi nodded. Zia opened her eyes fully. "Tell me spirit, how is it that you are human and yet not?"

Chi shifted. "You name me a spirit as a guardian?" Zia nodded. Chi closed her eyes breathing deeply and letting the air out. "The one I protect was in danger. The evils have focused on her. They wish to destroy this world in which we live in. If she does not survive, youkai will fade away into myths and legends."

Zia's eyes widened. "It cannot be spirit. Tabaldak loves all of us. Why would he harm a creation of his own?"

Chi sighed. "Youkai are not a creation of… Tabaldak." Chi frowned. From the hierarchy of what Zia had told her, it was similar to the hierarchy of her Lord. Perhaps they called him by a different name. She continued. "Malsumis's followers created youkai as an affront to the creator. Those that follow the creator are safe for now but his vengeance will be swift and deadly." Zia's eyes grew troubled. Chi frowned. "What ails your mind Zia?"

The bobcat youkai raised her eyes to Chi. "I was sent away by our Sagamas to find a savior. The youkai are producing less young. More die each year. Our human companions fear for their safety. We believe that Malsumis has come into our tribes." Chi's eyes grew troubled. "Our tribes are still large but we fear our end."

Chi gently touched Zia's hand. "Listen well Zia. Send a messenger to your Sagamas. Heed him to come here to this land. The one the evil one seeks will give sanctity. By the time they arrive, her task will be completed. A new war will begin but as long as she lives, youkai will be safe with her." Chi knew that the promise was hollow. She herself had no idea what would come to pass once Naraku was defeated.

"**I will find a way to keep them alive. I will not allow youkai to die out. If they do… Shippo…"** Chi mentally agreed. It would mean Shippo would die. As well as Inuyasha and Kouga. All of the friends she had made would die. They would go to see Bokuseno to speak with him when they got a chance. Perhaps he would know a place.

Zia's smile was all she needed to know she had said the correct thing. "I will send a messenger bird to my people." Zia rose and moved to leave.

Chi hesitated. "Niiji… tell them… should they come across more youkai, tell them to come as well." Zia nodded. She bowed gratefully and headed inside. Chi sighed. She was getting soft.


	20. Chapter 20

Not too many reviews this time around but that's okay. Anyways, I have something for you guys. An early chapter for one. Two, I need at least three new characters. They can be any nationality and any type of race as long as its youkai. Give me a full name, race, age, position in the tribe, where they grew up and a little bit of history for them. The first three people to put characters in will win! Don't feel too let out though. I may bring in more. Also I have a poll. Who should get pregnant! Kagome, Sango or Kikyo! heh heh.

**Azumi:** Glad you're enjoying it. Here is another!

******Vera:** Happy you like! Hope you like this!

**Psycho:** Glad you like it.

**Zyiare:** Here's another update!

Oh and guys, please review! I enjoy reading your reviews and it helps to better my writing.

* * *

Year: 1535

Month: April

* * *

On the final day of their stay, Chi was getting frustrated. She was tired. Controlling Kagome's body was very tiring on her. Once they left, she would curl up in the back of their mind and sleep for at least a week! Currently she was outside with Shippo. She and Kikyo had gone into the dojo that morning with Shippo to practice. Kikyo had decided that she needed training and it would appear more plausible in their story. Shippo was extremely happy with the training.

Looking up from her place by a pond, she saw Shippo was happily running around with Rin. She knew Shippo wouldn't go too far from her presence. A hand touched her leg and Chi turned her eyes to Zia. Ever since that first night, Zia had become her constant companion. It was odd. The youkai in this land around her had immediately recognized her as a threat. Zia on the other hand recognized her as friend. Zia had even recognized her as a guardian. Zia intrigued her. She spoke very little but when she did it was almost as if the youkai recognized what was in her mind.

"You are wondering of my acceptance." Chi gave her an annoyed look but the youkai merely laughed softly. They always spoke in Zia's language which confused and frustrated the others around her. Chi had recognized this and had immediately begun to help improve her Japanese.

Zia smiled once she stopped laughing. "My people, the people of Turtle Island… we recognize the good and evil spirits and so we are more open to the strange."

Chi scoffed. "I am not strange."

Zia laughed once more. "You are different." Zia refused to speak after that. An hour or so later, a servant appeared. He cowered near her, bowing. Chi smirked. Most of the servants here now knew she was no weakling and she didn't even have to use her miko powers. Or any powers for that matter.

"Lady Kikyo, my Lord has summoned you and your companions to his study." Rising from the ground, she nodded. Zia rose as well, as if a shadow. Walking to Shippo, she waited. It didn't take but a moment for the kit to turn to her.

"Is it time Mother?" She nodded and began to move away.

Shippo looked to Rin and smiled. "Come on Rin. We are going to be leaving!"

Rin grinned. "Okay Shippo!"

As they reached the study door, Zia's tail stilled. "They are all there." Chi nodded and entered. Settling in a pillow, Shippo settled next to her. Rin ran over to Sesshomaru, sitting by his feet. Zia remained standing, her face lowered.

Chi's eyes focused on the Kitsune Lord. "Now that you have all arrived, I have made my decision." He glared at Chi but she merely smirked. "I will be joining your party. We will leave within the hour."

Kikyo nodded, bowing afterwards. "We are ever grateful Youkai-Sama."

"You call me Hiroki-Sama. Enough of this Youkai-Sama." Kikyo nodded. Hiroki dismissed them. When Chi saw Zia wasn't moving, she paused.

"Hiroki-Sama." The Kitsune Lord pinned her with his gaze. He was waiting. "I wish to travel as well." Her Japanese was better but she still needed some work.

"Very well Zia." Zia bowed low to him before leaving the room. Chi glanced back at the kitsune in confusion. For a moment, she had felt pure energy coming from him. His gaze turned to her and narrowed. Ah, there it was. She was almost used to the darkness within these youkai. Kagome had shown her though that people, youkai and human alike, could change. For her it was extremely difficult to prevent herself from removing the stain of darkness from this world.

Zia appeared as Chi was finishing packing. Looking up at her, she watched as the bobcat moved over to Shippo and gave him a sweet smile before ruffling his head. He growled, disgruntled. "Zia?" She had spoken in Japanese. Nodding in acceptance that any conversation around each other would need to be spoken in Japanese so everyone could understand as well as help her learn faster.

"I travel with Spirit."

"I am Chi, not Spirit."

"Who is other within?"

Shippo spoke up. "That's Kagome but we have to call her Kikyo around the others. That Hiroki guy is dangerous to her."

Zia frowned. "Hiroki-Sama kind though."

Chi sighed. "He does not like I or Kagome, Zia. He does not have an open mind like you or your people." It took Zia a moment to understand.

She sighed sadly. "I protect Chi-Sama and Kagome-Sama then." Shippo giggled.

Chi smiled. "Very well then Zia. Come, we must not keep the others waiting." Shippo nodded and with Chi's permission, darted off to the others. Closing her eyes, she gave Kagome control once more, burying herself deep within their mind to recuperate.

Kagome blinked and stretched as she regained control. Glancing over at Zia, she watched the bobcat tilt her head. "You Kagome-Sama?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes but call me Kagome."

Zia nodded. She bowed with a flourish. "I am Zia."

Kagome giggled. "I know. Come on." Kagome reached out and gently took Zia's hand, tugging her to the exit. Zia let out a soft laugh. Looking back, Kagome smiled. "Remember. Call me Kikyo except when we are completely alone."

Zia nodded. "Kikyo wish to bathe with me tonight?"

Kagome smiled. "I'd love to! Sango and Ki… Kagome will want to as well."

Zia nodded. "I make friends with them." Kagome nodded. At that moment, they stepped out front.

Inuyasha growled. "About time you showed up wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it Inuyasha. I'm early. Heck, even the Northern Lord isn't here yet." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. It was the fact that they were wasting time hunting down these lords rather than finding Naraku.

Kikyo touched his arm gently. "He can't escape us again Inuyasha." He sighed and nodded. So far the only ones there were Kikyo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Zia, Rin and Ah Un. Surprisingly, Jaken hadn't introduced his loudmouth yet. Thankfully, he had vanished during their stay. After a couple of minutes, their missing members arrived. As one, the humans turned and prepared to travel. Kirara transformed and Sango and Miroku got on. Kikyo hopped on Inuyasha's back. Rin got on Ah Un with Jaken.

As the rest took off, Hiroki turned his gaze to Kagome. "You intend to run?" Kagome gave him a cheeky smile.

"Don't think a human can keep up?"

Zia at that moment stepped in. "She be traveling on me Hiroki-Sama." Hiroki gave an abrupt nod in acceptance. Kagome watched Zia transform and gasped. She was truly beautiful. She was mostly brown with black patches. She stood a little bigger than Kirara. As she kneeled, Kagome climbed on. She glanced to Shippo and saw him transform as well.

She chuckled. "Show off." She watched him strut out the gate, knowing he heard her. Holding on, she gasped as Zia took off at a run.

They had traveled pretty far by the time they stopped for the night. Zia was the one that actually stopped them. Even as dark came, she continued running. She stopped as soon as she smelled a hot spring. Between Kagome, Zia and Shippo, they had the campsite set up by the time the others caught up. Inuyasha let Kikyo off, grumbling about stupid cats. Zia ignored the jab though. Hiroki and Sesshomaru simply settled against a tree to rest. Kagome had already started cooking a deer that Zia had caught. Shippo had found some potatoes and carrots.

Standing, she smiled. "Sango, Kagome, wanna take a bath?" Instantly, their faces lit up.

Shippo smiled. "I'll keep watch of the food Mother."

Kagome kissed Shippo's head. "Thank you love." He blushed and plopped himself by the fire. Zia rose as well and followed the girls.

As they each slid into the hot spring, each let out a long sigh. Kagome glanced at Zia. She motioned for silence before erecting a barrier. "Okay, we can talk freely."

Both Kikyo and Sango let out heavy breaths. "Finally!" Kagome chuckled at Sango. "What, it feels odd calling you Kikyo."

Kikyo chuckled. "Yes, it is odd to have to tell myself not to answer to my name." Kagome chuckled.

Glancing at Zia, she watched the bobcat as she leaned against the edge, her eyes closed in pleasure. "Do you have hot springs in your land Zia?"

Zia opened her eyes. "Oh, no. I find hot springs first here in this land. Have many."

Kikyo smiled. "I suppose we do."

Sango leaned forward, interest in her eyes. "So you are a bobcat youkai?" Zia nodded. "What kind of abilities do you have?" Zia tilted her head, trying to decipher what Sango meant. After a few minutes, understanding came into her eyes.

Raising her hand, her claws began to glow blue. "Weapon. Form into anything of thought. Make things…" She waved her hands.

Kagome turned and pulled a leave. "Show us." Zia smiled. She took the leaf with her hand that wasn't glowing and then let the leaf drop into her glowing hand. The leaf began to burn, igniting it on fire.

"Can all bobcats do this? Zia nodded. "It like poison. Eat, eat, eat until ash." So it wasn't really fire. More like a poison that was so hot it could burn things.

Kikyo spoke up. "Do your kind all have ears like you?" Kikyo mimed the cat ears on Zia's head.

Zia nodded. "Pure and half have. Only pure have tail." She flicked her tail. Kagome giggled.

Suddenly a thought came to her. "I thought bobcats were isolated creatures."

Zia nodded. "Tribe spread. Humans stay close. Half live outside village. Pure wander in territory. Only come together to mate with human, half or full."

Sango frowned. "Your people don't mate for life?"

Zia let out a long, soft laugh. "No. Find eligible female, woo and mate. Mating don't stay for life. Many, many mates. Most male stop at 10 mate and pick different one for each mating." All three women gaped in shock.

In the camp, the males were silent. Inuyasha was seated in a tree as usual, sulking. He refused to even acknowledge the fact that Sesshomaru was here. Shippo was minding his own business, keeping an eye on the older kitsune. Miroku was staring off into the woods, lost in thought. After a while, Miroku rose. Shippo spoke without looking up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Miroku."

Miroku appeared surprised and shocked. "Do you have so little faith in me Shippo?"

Inuyasha snorted. "As much faith as I have in the fact that me and Sesshomaru will kiss and make up."

"You will refrain from speaking in such a way about my person half breed." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Sesshomaru was used to their group. However Hiroki was not. He looked confused at the males. He watched the monk slip into the woods.

Hearing Shippo snort, he looked at the kit. Perhaps now was a good time to find out why this youkai truly thought of that human as his mother. He moved next to the fire. Shippo stiffened, watching him from the corner of his eye. Even though he had grown, he was still young. It was also the fact that he did not like the way this youkai looked at his mother. "Why do you call her mother kit?"

Shippo looked up at him, narrowing his eyes. "I don't have to tell you anything."

Suddenly, Inuyasha grunted. Looking over, Shippo saw he had descended. Settling near Shippo, he eyed Hiroki. "It's not like it's anything bad Shippo. Go ahead and tell him." Shippo looked at Inuyasha in confusion. This sounded more like a mature Inuyasha.

Narrowing his eyes on Hiroki once more, he huffed. "My dad was killed by the Thunder brothers. Mother rescued me. I had a shard of the Shikon No Tama and instead of killing me, she helped me gain vengeance for my father. As I had no family I stayed with her. She adopted me in human fashion and youkai fashion."

He watched the kitsune's eyes grow distant in thought. "You willingly exchanged blood with a priestess?"

Shippo bristled. "Of course I did. She isn't like other priestesses. She even changed Ki.. Kagome!" He had almost slipped. Hiroki narrowed his eyes at Shippo, catching the slip. They were hiding something. Shippo refused to back down. He glared right back.

The glaring contest was broken when four shrieks rang out over the woods. Hiroki rose swiftly but the other males remained where they were. Rin was giggling in her spot by Ah Un. Jaken was of course unconscious, having annoyed Sesshomaru earlier. Hiroki growled as Inuyasha groaned and Shippo snickered. "I did warn him Inuyasha."

Standing, Inuyasha walked back to the tree he was in earlier. "The lecher will never learn."

Hiroki spoke up. "Why are you simply sitting when your women scream?" Shippo raised his eyes. He had a blank look in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, Miroku was on his best behavior while at your palace. The monk is lecherous. He tends to proposition every female we come across. Asks them to bare his children." Shippo shook his head. "He should know by now not to go watch the girls bathe. Between Sango and my mother… it's a scary sight." At that moment, Kirara rose and left. After a few minutes, she returned in her larger form carrying an unconscious monk in her jaws. She settled him near a tree before moving to rest at the edge of the clearing in the direction of the hot spring. Hiroki looked over at the monk and winced a little. It looked as if the monk was damaged in the head.

As the girls returned, they each glared toward Miroku's direction. Kagome grumbled under her breath about lecherous monks while Sango was content to glare in Miroku's direction, her hands clenching as though grabbing her Hirakotsu. Kikyo's expression was dark as well. Zia didn't seem to be perturbed though. If anything, she was blushing. The girls settled around the fire. Shippo passed out the food. He hesitated with Hiroki though. He was surprised when the kitsune kindly accepted the meal. Returning to Kagome's side, he began to eat, keeping his gaze on the elder kitsune.

As they all finished eating, Kikyo rose. She glanced over to Kagome. Instantly, she nodded and rose. Shippo got up as well, sticking close to Kagome's side. As they moved, Kikyo leaned close to Inuyasha and spoke quietly in his ear. Right before they left their clearing, Sango rose with Kirara. "I'm coming as well." Kikyo looked toward Sango and nodded. They were surprised to see that Zia had risen as well. Apparently this was going to be a usual then. Kagome smiled toward Zia happily.

The males remained as they were although Hiroki was watching them with interest. Was this a usual? He glanced toward Sesshomaru but he was silent. Young Rin was sleeping happily against Ah Un. Turning to look at the monk and the hanyou, he studied them. It wasn't worth it he decided. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the tree.

Rin kept her breathing slow and deep. She kept her heart steady even though she was excited. She wanted to go watch the training. Maybe they could even teach her as well. Ah Un shifted so that he was blocking her from view. A smile appeared. Ah Un truly was her greatest ally in this devotion. She wanted to be strong like Kagome. Like Shippo. She didn't want to be weak. Ah Un recognized that in her. During the times that Sesshomaru had left and Jaken had gone off to get away from her, he had trained her. There was only so much the dragon could teach her though. He recognized that fact and had agreed to help her. Un's tongue gently scraped her arm and she moved quietly. She shifted and proceeded to crawl underneath Ah Un's tail. As soon as she was out of the clearing, crawling the whole way, she rose and took off at a run. She would find them.


	21. Chapter 21

Okay so so so many reviews! heh heh. We have two of the three surprise guests that will be coming in the near future! There is one more spot open! Okay, so here is a surprise chapter. Just a little bit of a history lesson my style! lol. Also, there is going to be a poll put up here below so please go do it.

Poll 1:  
Who should get to have a surprise baby?

1. Sango  
2. InuKimi  
3. Kikyo

Poll 2:  
Who should die first. There is no ifs, ands or buts about this. Someone shall die!

1. Miroku  
2. Inuyasha  
3. Kouga

**Silk and Silver:** Thank you for your character. I hope when you get to meet her in the story you enjoy the way I wrote her out to be!

******Inuyashaket:** It was very helpful. Im still working on how to introduce him into the story but he will definitely have an introduction! lol.

**Narwa:** I'm so glad your back! I hope your son is doing okay now! My prayers will be with him and your family.

**Zyiare:** I'm glad you enjoyed Ah Un. No one ever really thinks of that lovable dragon and I couldn't leave him out in the cold!

**Vera:** As always, your support is a blessing!

**Princess-snow:** Glad you like it! Of course Ah Un is nice and sweet. He's been around Rin far to long to not be sweet. As for Sesshy, well lets just say that he will always find a way to get even.

**p.m.m:** I'm glad you like it. I had a laugh when you said you were leafing your butt off.

**Azumi:** As always, I'm glad to have your devotion to my story.

Oh and guys, please review! I enjoy reading your reviews and it helps to better my writing. Also if I get 15 reviews for this next chapter, I will upload the next one as soon as I get that 15th review.

* * *

Year: 1314  
Month: Unknown

* * *

It was time. She stood before the armies, watching. Her eyes were cold and yet deep within there was a deep sadness. At her hip rested a small dagger. The true weapon she wielded rested on her back. It was a bow of rich ebony wood with protective seals on the wood. She had engraved those very seals herself. It was in honor of the ones she had failed. She had watched them fall, their only thought to protect her against the oncoming hoards. She had watched them all fall and had done nothing. She was about to turn 26. She had found no one to spend her life with and yet she refused to face that. She needed no one. After this battle, this act of vengeance, she would fade to allow others to take her place.

Turning from the armies, nothing more than fodder for her arrows, she advanced to the small cave that she called her home. Entering, she moved to the altar at the back, kneeling. Her prayers were silent as her purity revealed itself in a pink fire around her. There were hints of red within that fire. Honestly it was almost as if she were a flame. She remained like that for what seemed like hours. Her black hair fell down her back to pool at the ground, covering her bare feet. It was a tangled mess and yet it looked to be perfect. A single tear fell down her cheek.

At that moment, a clawed hand gently rested on her shoulder. Opening brilliant green eyes, she turned to face the one that had interrupted her. Her gaze fell on a young looking man. He only appeared to be about 27 but she knew he was older than that. "Yoritomo-Sama. Why have you come here? Her voice was cold. She could see the pain in his eyes. He professed to love her and yet she had no room in her heart for such a thing. She could not bear the truth of love.

"Miko-Sama, they gather." She nodded, rising. Her eyes became hard. A whisper in the depths of her heart made her falter. It was that loving voice that had always guided her. It whispered that she need not complete this. She shook her head silently in response to that voice. She must complete this. It was what she needed to do. They had come into her home, murdered them all simply because they had been a different breed of youkai that could not be understood. She herself had escaped due to her natural ability to appear as human.

A snort escaped before she looked into the youkai's eyes. "Yoritomo-Sama, it must be completed. I am the last. Never again will there be tales of my kind. After this day, we will pass into mythology." She moved to walk by him.

Instantly, he grabbed her arm. "Midor."

She whirled, her hand connecting with his cheek. "I did not give you permission to address me as such. You will call me Miko-Sama and nothing more. Return to your mate and children. This is the last of me that you will see." She moved stiffly out of the cave.

She bowed her head. Her heart shuddered within as she felt his presence leave. Yes, his mate would need him in the aftermath. If he had remained, he would have died and he would be shamed. She was no true youkai nor was she human. She was an abomination. A mix of the two and yet neither. The voice within her heart soothed her. It would soon be time. Turning, she hardened herself once more. "Kirara." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. A black and white fire neko hopped down from a rock ledge and moved up to her, jumping into her arms. "You will leave as well."

Instantly the neko growled and hissed in anger. "There will be no battle over this. You will retreat to the Taiya village to protect it. You are needed there." The neko stared up at her mournfully. She closed her eyes against the pitiful gaze. She would not allow her closest companion to die. Finally, with a mournful cry, the neko leaped out of her arms after licking her cheek.

She waited until Kirara was gone from her senses. Turning her head slightly to stare at her last unseen companion, a sad smile appeared. "**You are certain?"**

She sighed. This companion would remain to watch over her until the end. There was no sending this one away. She did not wish her to leave. "Sanctus… don't let me hesitate…"

The being bowed what could be considered its head. "**I will remain close. You will not feel the sting of death."** She nodded in relief. She did this out of love for those that would remain. If the three remaining Lords remained… They would tear this world apart. The Fallen would win and there would be no hope in recovery.

Moving to her bedding, she began to wrap it. With nothing but thought, a fire burst nearby. Lifting it, she tossed it into the fire. Her spare clothing went next. All that would remain would be what she wore. Her battle armor glittered in the dying light. Going to her pack, she began to empty it. Once it was done so, she tossed that as well into the blaze. She stared at her belongings. Her gaze rested on a small pink jewel. It was the last thing she held of her people. It held no power but it was of their making. Closing her eyes now, she began to pull out small stones and placed them on the ground in a circle. These stones varied in sizes and had become used to contain her back up power. Closing her eyes, she placed the pink jewel in the center. She began to concentrate. She pulled her power from the stones one by one and transferred it into the stone. With each piece placed within, the jewel began to glow brightly with purity. As she finished, it had become translucent.

Her green eyes were tired a she opened them. Her unseen companion moved forward and gently touched the jewel as well. Power surged in the cave and she heard the commotion of the army from even this far away. Then the power was gone. "**I have placed half my power within. It will help to protect you."** She nodded.

Lifting the jewel, she gasped in awe. It now burned pure and ethereal. There was a slightly blue aura around it and yet the jewel itself was transparent. Pulling the jewel to her chest, she took a deep, trembling breath.

There was one more she had to place within. The power of her people. "**No… if you do so… They have no chance of being given a second chance."**

She nodded. "It will remain within then." She moved to the object which held the power of her people. It was a diadem with a pink diamond in the center. The intricate silver carving caused her eyes to sadden. Lifting the diadem, she moved to the back of the cave. Carving a hole, she placed it within. She gave it one last longing look before covering it with rocks once more.

Moving to the entrance, she took a deep breath. The sun was beginning to set. "I am ready." Her unseen companion nodded. Placing the stone around her neck, she formed a silver chain to connect to it. Moving down the path, she moved towards the battlefield. As she walked down the path, she felt a sense of doom washing over her. "Why must… Why am I destined…" She couldn't even finish her questions.

"**It is what it shall be. Destiny has no part in this. This is consequences of the choices made. You could have allowed your companions to fight with you. They would have died and you would have lived."**

She shook her head. "I couldn't ask that of them. They have a future. If I were to live… what kind of future is there for me? I would have no one with me." Her voice was a whisper.

"**Stand strong."** She nodded, determination flashing through her eyes.

As they arrived at the base, it was dark. She could feel the darkness within each of them. She could feel their priestess. She was no more than a child, even in their standards. The Fallen had chosen that child. The child would live beyond this day. That did not matter to her. She had seen nothing dealing with their priestess. She kept her chin raised. Some would think it arrogance. She stood right before the trees. She could practically feel the growls moving through her body as they recognized her. Pulling her bow, she strung it. "It is time…"

As the army surged forward, she let loose. Bright pink and red energy ignited the arrow, searing through the clearing and purifying the youkai that came.

As morning dawned, she pulled back some. It was a never ending cycle. They had been unable to touch her body due to the shield around her held by her unseen companion. "**Rest."**

She shook her head. "I cannot." Another arrow surged through the crowd of youkai. Her companion shook its head. Turning slightly, she fired another arrow, taking out more youkai. They were circling their barrier but wouldn't get too close. They were attempting to use weapons to break the barrier down.

As night fell, she panted. She paused long enough to grab a leaf from an edible plant before focusing back on fighting again. So far the barrier was holding. She could feel them coming though. They were tiring of this game apparently. The Fallen wanted this to end so they could complete their take over. It didn't help that their priestess was using her powers as well. Thankfully she wasn't as in tune with them. She could barely form a barrier. The Lord's had taken their best youkai away from the battle to protect her. She was no matter to her. She hadn't had to draw on the spare energy of the jewel as of yet thankfully.

The next night, they broke through. They had come, supporting their troops. Many of the youkai had gone insane with blood lust. Thankfully they had also turned on their own. Of course they also came after her. The Fallen had to retreat. So far she only had cuts and scrapes. Whirling with her dagger, she slashed three youkai. They fell instantly, turning to ash. She grunted as a blade nicked her shoulder.

On the fifth day, she was driven back to her cave. She created a barrier so that she could have some rest. She was tired and bleeding out. Her companion was weak, its energy almost completely gone. She was leaning against a wall. Currently the jewel was holding up the barrier. Youkai battered against the barrier. There was only one way to finish this and she didn't know if she had the strength. They were almost all gone. Closing her eyes, she slipped into slumber, her hand clenched around the jewel.

She woke the next day. Rising, holding the wound on her side, she focused. They were still there, waiting. Closing her eyes, she took a breath. She placed the jewel on her once more. "Give me strength…" Moving to the barrier, she spoke loud and strong. "I wish to speak with the Northern, Eastern and Southern Lord." Almost immediately the youkai stepped aside and the ones she sought were there. They were angry. "I ask a battle. The three of you against me. No others will be involved." The males eyed each other. They nodded. Holding her hand up, she allowed them to access the barrier. Only they would be able to enter. Moving back, she pulled her final arrow.

As they entered, she waited. They surged forward, immediately transforming. Their forms were perfection. A dragon, a Kitsune and a phoenix. They were together in this. Pulling her arrow back, she let it fire. The arrow blazed through but the youkai were able to prevent from being seared alive. Shifting, she moved the bow into a defensive weapon. Yanking her dagger with the other hand, she crouched. As they advanced on her, their youkai speed making her watchful and wary.

It was close to the end. She could feel it. She couldn't let them free though. If she did so… it would be the end. They had over time taken in the youkai that remained. A waste of life in her opinion. They had become extremely powerful. As she dodged another blow, she gave a small cry as a claws tore into her back. Her eyes burned with agony. So it would revert to this then. "Enough!" Her voice was soft and ragged. Pulling the jewel from around her neck, she held it above her. "A last prayer of forgiveness! Seal them within until someone can be found to destroy them! Forgive my weakness…" She dropped to her knees. Immediately, power rocked through her.

Her body raised into the air as the three youkai moved around her. As they curled around her body, preparing themselves for the final strike, she felt herself pulse. The jewel was pressed to her chest by her hand. Then they clamped down. One surged up beneath her, biting her waist. Another clasped onto her back. The other attempted to clasp on to her head. With a loud pulse, her head fell back as she closed her eyes. A silent scream made it past her lips. In that moment, the youkai began to freeze into stone. Their souls drawn into the jewel on her chest. As the stone reached her feet, she sighed softly. In another pulse a piece of her soul separated, being drawn into the jewel. Her chest now contained a hole, the size of the jewel itself. It slipped from her stone fingers, falling to the ground. She felt the power of it pulsing as it came to a stop nearby. As the stone covered the last of her, she turned her gaze to her companion. "**Midoriko…" **

"Find the one that will be able to end this battle within and completely free myself. Find my half of my soul and keep it close. Don't let them take me away…" Her hidden companion nodded sadly. "Thank you… Sanc…tus…" In that moment it was finished. What once had been alive now was frozen within stone, dead to the world.

Her hidden companion stared down at the jewel. It was the last thing that held her power. It held the power of her own kind as well as the power of the woman she had guided through life. Dropping to land by the stone, it watched it. Evil and good were battling. Within this jewel though, Evil would always have the more powerful sway. Unless a pure guardian could be found. Noise brought its gaze up to view the fire cat and the Inu Lord entering. Both stared sadly at what remained. The neko gazed at the hidden companion and moved to the stone. The nekomatta would recognize the soul of her mistress. The Inu Lord caught sight of the jewel and anger formed. He moved over, pausing to grab some cloth. Lifting it as though placing it in a bag, he turned to the nekomatta. "Remove this cursed object. Never do I wish to see this object again." Kirara grabbed the object and glanced back at the hidden companion of her Mistress. It motioned for her departure. Once she was gone, it watched the Inu Lord. He bowed before the statue. "I vow to find a way to end your suffering. My line will endure and will find you peace Miko-Sama." His head remained bowed. This honorable, prideful youkai, humbled himself before a Miko. There would be hope for the West through him. Hope had to be orchestrated within the other lands. Let the Fallen hear whispered words. Midoriko's soul hovered close. It would do what needed to be done then. Her soul would lure the Fallen into their own demise.


	22. Chapter 22

There is still one spot open for a surprise character. Sooo... There will be some definitely new characters coming in. Of my own creation! heh heh. Anyways, I'll be gone for about a week on vacation so I won't be able to check for reviews but don't let that stop you! I like your reviews! Now, since I got nobody to vote on the polls, I have made the decision to kill off two supporting characters. I'm sorry for this but well... its a must. Someone must die. Also, there will be some pregnancies. As of right now, there will be three and I'm not telling who will be giving birth... ;) I'd also like to thank those at Dokuga for liking and reviewing the story there. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Silk and Silver:** I'm sorry you didn't understand the chapter. Basically it was the final moments of Midoriko's life.

******Inuyashaket:** I can answer this question. Yes, that was Sesshomaru's grandfather. Did you you happen to notice the trend for the family line lol?

**Love:** Thank you!

**Zyiare:** You're welcome!

**Vera:** Will do! *Salute*

Oh and guys, please review! I enjoy reading your reviews and it helps to better my writing.

* * *

Year: 1535  
Month: April

* * *

Kagome panted as she dropped to her knees. What had that been? Kikyo had been directing her how to summon her miko powers when the images had barreled through her mind. 'Chi? What was that?'

She could feel Chi's melancholy. "**She was the one I originally protected."**

'That was Midoriko though! The stories about her were nothing like what I saw!' She felt Chi close herself off completely. On either side of her were Zia and Sango. Before her was Kikyo. All three looked worried.

Sango spoke softly. "Kagome, are you okay?" Nodding, she attempted to rise but winced in pain. Everything hurt.

"I… I saw something." Kikyo studied her a moment. She had an odd look in her eyes but then Zia spoke up.

"I know."

Sango and Kikyo stared over at her in consternation. "You know what?" Sango's voice had gotten defensive.

"Opening to power inside brought memories of old life." Kagome tilted her head.

Kikyo nodded. "I understand. Kagome, when you died, what soul were you given?" Kikyo's voice was calm.

"Midoriko's."

Kikyo and Sango froze in shock. Kirara had already curled up in her lap earlier. She now looked up and mewed happily. Sango stared at Kirara and frowned. "Did you know about this Kirara?" The neko turned to Sango and merely purred, rubbing against Kagome's stomach before jumping off to sit on Sango's shoulder.

Kagome looked down, fidgeting. "Who Midoriko?"

Kikyo looked over at Zia. "She was a great priestess that saved the humans."

Kagome shook her head. "She wasn't just a priestess. She was… something more. She was a youkai and yet she wasn't. It's hard to explain."

Kikyo frowned. "I don't get it."

Kagome shrugged. She already had her bottom lip in between her teeth in worry. "I don't get it either but what I saw… it's different than the stories we've heard." At that moment, they heard a rustle and everyone whirled to face what was coming. Shippo had paused in his own meditation, knowing if he had been needed, they would have called him. This information worried him but he dare not say anything now at least. He rose to stand near Kagome, almost protectively.

Rin grunted as she finally fell through the brush into the area where she had heard their voices. Looking up sheepishly, she smiled and waved slightly. "Hi! Rin… Rin wanted to come too." Kagome attempted to rise once more but her body was still hurting.

Glancing at Shippo, she nodded to him to take lead. "Where is Sesshomaru-Sama Rin?"

Rin bowed her head bashfully. "Ah Un helped Rin sneak off. Rin wants to know how to fight like Sesshomaru-Sama. Rin wants to be strong." Kagome's eyes softened. She should have known. Living around someone like Sesshomaru, it would be expected that anyone would want to become better at fighting.

She spoke up, craning her neck to look at Rin. She winced at the pain. "Rin, come here." Turning back, the others moved back some, watching. When Rin stood before her, she had her head bowed as if fearful of punishment. She didn't quiver though at the prospect of being hit. That said a lot. Words were enough for punishment when it came to Sesshomaru. "Rin, we can't train you without Sesshomaru-Sama's permission. If one of us were to accidentally injure you, he wouldn't be very happy." Shippo could smell the tears coming.

It was Zia that moved forward and cradled the girl. "Hush child." Zia began to speak in her own language. "Don't cry now child. Tears do not befit you little one." Kagome felt her own eyes water.

She allowed Zia's soothing words flow over the girl before she spoke up. "When we return to camp, perhaps you can ask Sesshomaru-Sama to allow us to teach you." This brought Rin's face up, hopeful. Kagome gave a small smile. "For now, watch training. Perhaps you can meditate. That is something that is a must." Rin nodded, determination sparking in her eyes. She scrambled nearby and settled into a kneeling pose easily and closed her eyes. Shippo chuckled before moving right next to her and continuing his meditation.

The pain was still there after about fifteen minutes but Kagome managed to make herself rise. Sango and Zia stood on either side of her, ready to catch her if she fell. Kikyo watched with a distant look to her eyes. "We must continue." Kagome gave a determined nod. "Pull out your reiki. Form a ball on your hand." Kikyo demonstrated. Kikyo's reiki was focused more on the destructive side of Reiki.

Kagome closed her eyes, holding her hand out. She had gotten somewhat better at controlling her Reiki but it was still an issue. Her own Reiki was more focused towards healing than destruction. Even firing a purifying arrow usually drained her. Letting out a slow breath, she wrapped her mind around the light that was within. It pulsed around her own soul. Should her Reiki ever be completely drained, she would suffer the same fate as Midoriko. She didn't plan on letting that happen though. Calling on that light, she brought it forth into her palm. It shimmered and danced around her hand, glittering pink.

"Turn it toward destruction Kagome. You must focus and hold it. Don't let yourself fall into memories of Midoriko's past." Taking a deep breath, she began to change the intention behind her powers. Her eyes were closed as she did so. The others watched as the pink began to pale and shift color. Soon, it was glittering icy blue. It seemed to feel as though ice were washing through them. They could also see Kagome's body trembling. Kikyo spoke up louder. "Hold it Kagome! Don't let it control you. You control it."

Kagome's arms quivered as she raised her hand. Sango and Kikyo held their breath. Nearby, Shippo was attempting to keep Rin focused on meditation. Rin was attempting to watch Kagome. Zia was already at least 20 feet away, quivering at the heavy feel of the purity in the air. "Don't let it surge Kagome. Keep it a constant. This is the only way you will be able to endure. You must keep it the same level and hold it."

Kagome's eyes snapped open, narrowing on her hands that now were both covered. Dropping to her knees, she brought her hands down and forced the light to form into balls in her hands. Sweat dripped down her forehead and into her eyes but she didn't bother wiping it away. Her power was wavering between going out of control or dying altogether. Her eyes began to flash purple.

Kikyo's voice brought her to her senses though. "Do not let that side take over! You must do this Kagome, not her!" There was anger in Kikyo's voice. Almost as if Kikyo didn't like that other side. She felt Chi slip farther into the back of her mind.

She continued the battle for another 10 minutes before her power finally fizzled out. Dropping, her arms caught her body as her head hung, her hair hiding her face. She gasped for air, the urge to simply curl up and sleep almost too great. Kikyo was suddenly there with Sango. "You did good Kagome…" Sango's voice was soft and encouraging.

"Yes Kagome, you did good for our first night." Kagome lifted her face, her eyes narrowed on Kikyo thoughtfully.

"You hate that other side of me…" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. Kikyo instantly turned her gaze away, refusing to speak. Kagome gave a harsh laugh. "I should have known."

Sango frowned between the two. "What do you mean Kagome?"

Kagome allowed her body to drop to the ground. "She hates that side of me because it makes me stronger than her. As long as that other side isn't in control, she can be the more powerful. I may be able to hold more Reiki within me but I have no complete control over it while she can control her own. A part of her still wishes to feel superior." Sango glanced over at Kikyo, as if to verify what Kagome had spoken. Kikyo moved away, refusing to look toward them. Sango's expression darkened.

It was Zia that stopped any further arguments. "Enough. Kikyo have reason behind her. Kagome not completely right but right some. Now, we go back to camp and sleep." Zia lifted Kagome into her arms and turned to head back into camp.

Kikyo allowed the others to move ahead of her. Kagome had been partially correct. She didn't like that other side of Kagome. It brought fear into her heart, as if something about that other side was… not quite right. She didn't understand it herself. It was Kagome she had gotten close to and yet that other side of her… Everything about that other side screamed danger. It could be that the fact that when Kagome's eyes turned purple, she reminded her too much of Naraku. Almost as if they were siblings. It wasn't true though was it? Frowning, she leaned against a tree. Pressing her fingers to her temple, she groaned softly. Why did that side of Kagome remind her of Naraku so much? There was a look within the eyes that was the same. Like they were both insane but Kagome hadn't let it control her and Naraku had. Sliding down the tree, she stared into the trees silently. It didn't matter to her. That was still Kagome. There was no doubt about that. Maybe, perhaps if Kagome received enough control… that side would never need to come out. It did only come out when she was in danger after all. That and the fact, she could only sense the jewel when that other side came out and allowed her aura to be felt. That side of Kagome was the jewel it seemed. Heaving silently, she rose and moved back toward camp before Inuyasha would get worried.

Shippo had seen the tension. It worried him. He hadn't seen it before but then again, this was the first time Kikyo and Chi were able to interact without having to pretend. He had been able to feel the hatred that had surged in Kikyo's aura when his mother's eyes had begun to flash. It was strange. What about Chi made Kikyo hate her so? If anything, Chi reminded him of a youkai in the ways that she acted. Then again, Kikyo was a human Priestess born in this era and so had been taught to believe that youkai were evil. Perhaps that was the issue. Perhaps she thought Chi evil because she acted much like a youkai. Glancing over at Rin, he was surprised to find her quiet. "Rin?" Rin looked over at him, her eyes dark for the moment. This was very strange. Rin was always cheerful. "What's wrong Rin?"

Rin looked away into the trees. "Rin wishes to become silent and deadly like Sesshomaru-Sama. Rin does not wish for him to say no." Her voice was a whisper. Shippo instantly understood. She wanted to learn to fight and she was worried that Sesshomaru would deny her.

He grabbed her hand to comfort her, tossing a warm smile her way. "Don't worry Rin. Why wouldn't he let you learn how to defend yourself?" Rin's eyes instantly warmed and a real smile appeared.

"Thank you Shippo."

Shippo nodded. "Rin thinks you will be a great big brother." Shippo glanced over her in surprise.

He finally chuckled. "Is that your way to say you think of me as a big brother and that I'm good at it?" Rin instantly blushed. Shippo chuckled and pulled Rin onto his back. They were about the same size, Rin being a little shorter but he was able to maneuver her adequately. "Then hang on Sister. I'll get you back to camp safely." Rin instantly buried her face against Shippo's back, laughing happily as he leapt into a tree to head back.

Kagome refused to speak. Her thoughts were in turmoil over the revelation she had. Did Kikyo really hate Chi? She didn't understand why. Chi was a guardian wasn't she? 'Chi, can you explain this?' There was silence in her mind. A sigh escaped her lips.

Zia spoke softly. "Not worry. Chi will explain in time. Try be strong without Chi. Priestess wants you get strong on your own. Not need other side. She no like other side because it feel wrong to her."

Kagome opened her eyes. "Thank you Zia." Zia nodded, a smile playing on her lips.


End file.
